The Power Within
by lovemeforeverandever
Summary: Bonnie Bennett hated being the witch on call for vampires and hated being mistreated by her so called friends. She was tired of the same old thing and wanted something new and adventurous. But after one drunken mistake with a certain vampire, what Bonnie had in mind for adventurous was nothing close to this.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, most teens should be out spending their nights at the movies, on dates, or just hanging out with their friends doing teenage things.

Yet, none of them are ever capable doing any of that because here they were, for the hundredth time again, at the Salvatore boarding house huddled up in the living room discussing the new crisis of the week. It's like another episode of Buffy. It's just keeps getting better, right? Well here is the Scooby gang trying to put all their thoughts and ideas together but of course, it's a little difficult with the type of people you have in the same room.

Caroline, the blond vampire Barbie who is strong and smart most of the time, but isn't the brightest one of everyone. There's Saint Stefan, the ripper gone good. Tyler, the werewolf who no ones seems to really care about except Caroline. Elena, the doppelgänger and human who-let's be honest- is completely useless and only good for causing more trouble. Jeremy is smart and helpful at times- he's basically an assistant honestly. Then there's Alaric, teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. Damon, the psychotic vampire that thinks irrationally and comes up with ideas that seem to always make things worse. Then last but not least, Bonnie, she's selfless and a strong powerful witch but of course always her little judgy self.

They all have flaws. Some flaws are terrible, some are just unnoticeable but they all seem to get a long- well most of them do.

They were discussing the possible people that have been threatening Elena's life in the pass week. She's been receiving notes, text messages, and weird e-mails from someone anonymous.

Bonnie sat down across from Elena and Stefan, who sat beside Alaric. Caroline and Tyler were seated in a love seat, all cuddled up together, while Damon was standing by the alcohol as usual, drinking his bourbon. Jeremy was standing by the fireplace leaning on it, not paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Is it a vampire?" Caroline asked, looking at everyone.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes, "We don't know, Barbie. He or she doesn't say anything about eating Elena. "

Elena flinched visibly. The letters have made her paranoid and she always feels like there is someone constantly watching her.

Stefan noticed and rubbed her knee soothingly. He has no idea who could be sending her these messages but it was irritating him that someone was harassing his girlfriend and he couldn't stop it.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "I think there's not much we can do, honestly-"

Then Jeremy spoke up, the first time tonight. He had seemed irritated all night and now somehow, Bonnie had blown him overboard by her simple difference of opinion on the situation, "There's many things we can do, Bonnie. How can we just stand here and watch someone take control. Lie. Be someone that they aren't and completely ruin our lives!"

Everyone looked over at Jeremy like he was insane. No one seemed to have understood what he was talking about. He kind of drifted off subject and Bonnie flinched at the tone in his voice. Whatever was upsetting him, she didn't deserve to have him take it out on her.

Tyler turned around and glared at Jeremy, like he knew what he was talking about.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Jeremy stuttered. He shook his head then ran out of the house without another word. Everyone was silent. No one commented on his behavior and figured it was best to let it go.

Damon shook his head tiredly, "This is why we shouldn't have children involved in this." He smirked as everyone turned and glared at him for his insensitivity.

Caroline and Tyler stood up simultaneously, "Look. Uhm, Bonnie's right. There's nothing we can do right now. Let's sleep on it, then we'll talk planning tomorrow." Her and Tyler started walking towards the door, hand in hand but Bonnie stood up and questioned them.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Caroline turned around and glared at her best friend, "Look, Bonnie, I get it. You're lonely and boyfriend less. But I need time with my boyfriend. Alone. So please. Let me and Tyler go. I'm seriously done with the drama for a night." with that, Caroline and her boy toy were gone, leaving a confused Bonnie, who know felt awkward under everyone's stare and was highly embarrassed.

Bonnie turned and flung her hands in the air for a second then groaned. She looked at Stefan, Elena, Alaric, and Damon in exasperation, "What the hell did I do?" Bonnie didn't want to attend this team meeting either, but sense she had got in to a terrible fight with her father this afternoon she knew she needed to get her mind off of her own problems for a while.

Elena shrugged her shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry, Bon. She's just horny and moody." Elena giggled and Bonnie simply rolled her eyes, figuring that was accurate.

Damon stared at Elena. _She was so beautiful_, he thought to himself. Then Stefan caught his gaze and shot Damon a glare for staring that way towards his girlfriend.

Damon sighed, then refocused his gaze on something else. His mouth formed into a smirk when he glanced over towards Bonnie Bennett. _The little witch_.

Bonnie was wearing skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and a jean jacket with black high heeled boots which made her almost to Elena and Caroline's height.

Bonnie was unconsciously tapping her foot on the hardwood floor, her gaze towards the floor and you can tell the little witch was deep in thought.

Damon snuck up behind her, he was close and knew Bonnie was able to feel his breath on her neck, at that exact moment he went to say "Boo" and scare her but instead she elbowed him in the gut, and he only flinched backwards because he wasn't expecting it and she turned around and used her witchy tricks to give him an aneurysm.

Damon was on his knees, his hands holding his head as he feels like his skull is just bursting into flames. He knew this was the witch's doing. She's so spiteful and always has a stick up her ass. She can't have _fun._

"Bonnie!" Elena and Stefan ran towards her. Elena scolded Bonnie like she was a child after she had finished giving Damon his _fun _because Stefan shook her out of it.

"Why did you do that?"

"Yeah!" Damon's voice cut through to their conversation,"Why the hell do you always gotta give me that damn witchy migraine?!"

Bonnie glared at him for a second then looked at Elena, fake apologetically, "Sorry, but he tried to scare the crap out of me, but I felt him near me. I was just giving him the taste of his own medicine." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders without a care. She was tired of Elena constantly telling Bonnie what to to act like around Damon all the time.

Sometimes Bonnie wondered if Stefan was really the guy Elena was in love with. Yet, the thought of her loving Damon made Bonnie's blood run cold. She didn't even understand why.

Damon glared at the young witch. _Stupid Emily for making me watch her bloodline. Stupid Emily for being part of the reason that damn witch is alive today, _Damon thought to himself as he made his way passed Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie, bumping her shoulder purposely.

As Damon was heading towards the stair case, Alaric walked by patting him on the back.

"Don't worry. You'll live." he told Damon, supportivley knowing he was in a pissed off mood.

"Yeah, sadly." Damon grumbled, then ran up the stairs leaving a shocked and confused Alaric.

Meanwhile, Elena was complaining to Bonnie that her best friend needed to get a long with her boyfriends brother.

Bonnie's eyebrows creased together, and her eyes narrowed skeptically, "That makes no sense. Damon technically means nothing to me, and it's going to stay that way."

She crossed her arms across her chest, looking Elena dead in the eye. Waiting for her to somehow protest to that statement in front of her boyfriend.

Elena just shook her head, "Whatever. I'm just tired of always being in the middle of both of you." then she turned around, giving Stefan a sweet smile, "Can you give me a ride home?"

Stefan grinned and pecked her lips. They both walked Bonnie out and waved her goodbye as she got in to her car and drove off before Stefan and Elena got in to his car.

None of them knew that a certain blue-eyed Salvatore was up in his bedroom staring at them all from his bedroom window.

**A/N: I apologize for the boring first chapter of this book but it's just all starting right now. This is a BAMON fanfiction. Just warning you all, and there is a lot of drama and plot twists heading your way. Some of the couples will change and so will ships but bare with me here.(: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the night, Saturday night. It was the party of the year that Bonnie was surprisngly excited for. Tyler only threw a few amount of parties a year at the Lockwood Mansion, so whenever he did it was a must come to go there because Tyler Lockwood seriously held the best parties.

Bonnie was wearing her black skinny jeans, black high heels, a purple tight fitting blouse, and she wore the amount of makeup that made her hazel green eyes stand out more. She brushed through the curls of her long brown hair one more time before leaving her house and heading towards her car to the Lockwood Mansion.

Once she was there she quickly walked through the large crowd of people trying to find any of her friends.

When she couldn't find Elena or Caroline, Bonnie started to worry, but then she spotted Matt Donovan. Elena's ex boyfriend and a very close friend of hers.

Bonnie walked up to Matt and gave him a hug. Matt was happy to see Bonnie. He knows he hasn't seen her in a long time because of her witchy duties, so when ever he does see her and they get to have some quality times like this, he loves to cherish it.

"Where is everyone?" Bonnie asked him over the insanely loud music.

Matt chuckled as he gave Bonnie a beer, he can tell she seriosuly needs one. She thanked him and took sip of it while he answered her question, "Elena's with Stefan. Caroline supposedly was with Tyler and Jeremy and Damon were arguing over something...so the usual." Matt shrugged and Bonnie laughed knowing how right he was about that.

Matt and Bonnie hung out and chatted for awhile, until Bonnie spotted Elena and Matt saw some girl he wanted to dance with.

"Elena, hey!" Bonnie called out to her tall friend who had her arms wrapped around her vampire boyfriend.

Elena turned around and grinned when she saw Bonnie approaching, "Hey, Bon!"

They engulfed each other in a hug, then Bonnie hugged Stefan and they both gave off polite 'hellos'.

Elena's eyes widened slightly when she saw the almost empty bottle of beer in Bonnie's hand, "Hey, how long have you been here?" Elena asked her giving her a pointed look towards the beer bottle.

Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes at Elena's overbearing mamma bear behavior, "Only like a half hour. Don't worry. I don't plan on drinking too much."

Elena nodded her head, "Good. You should stay sober." Bonnie glanced down at Elena's almost empty drink as well, and had to bite back a scoff. _Hypocrite. _

Bonnie pretend to be oblivious but when she saw Stefan raise a questioning eyebrow towards Elena she knew he noticed as well.

Stefan didn't understand why his girlfriend has been controlling towards Bonnie lately. He didn't understand the sudden change in personality towards her best friend.

A song came on and Elena beamed as she noticed what song it was. She turned around and grabbed Stefan's hand, completely forgetting about Bonnie standing right beside her, "Let's dance, Stef! I love this song!" Stefan quickly obliged following his girlfriend to the dance floor, not spearing Bonnie another glance.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance. _Everyone's with someone but me, _she thought bitterly.

Bonnie turned around and leaned against the large white wall, beside one of the many hallways through the mansion. She watched the crowd of people dancing and smiled slightly when she saw her best friend smile with her boyfriend. _As long as Elena's happy, _Bonnie thought.

"Well, well,well, do I see judgy smiling?" Bonnie turned around and saw Damon leaning on the opposite wall of her. Staring at her intently with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, her smile faltering, "What do you want, Damon?"

His smirk never fell as he took a step towards the little witch, "Just trying to make conversation," he shrugged in pretend innocence, "I saw that you were lonely and figured you needed some company."

Damon was actually curious as to why Bonnie was all alone. He hates to admit it, but she's a beautiful girl, very beautiful girl, so why doesn't she have a boyfriend or at least a date to this stupid party?

Bonnie scoffed, "No thanks. I'd like anybody else's company besides yours."

Bonnie turned on her heel and wanted to get away from this crazy vampire but Damon grabbed her elbow, causing her to turn back around and face him, she glared fiercly.

"What?" she snapped.

Damon smirked again, "Oh, judgy, " Bonnie groaned at the terrible nick name he has given her, "don't lie. You know you _love _my presence."

Bonnie sighed tiredly, "Damon. You seriously make me want to give myself a damn aneurysm sometimes."

Damon grinned from ear to ear, "Oh, that would be a sight to see."

A familiar song to both Damon and Bonnie's liking came on through the loud speakers. Bonnie shifted nervously on her feet, and she felt herself stiffen as Damon stepped closer to her.

"Miss Bennett, would you care to dance?"

Bonnie smiled shyly and replied, "No." very bluntly then walked away leaving a rejected Damon to himself.

As Bonnie opened up her third bottle of beer absentmindedly and forgetting what she had told Elena, she was heading up the stair case to use the restroom real quick, but then she stopped and headed towards and opposite hallway as she heard shouting of familiar voices.

As she caught sign of who was making all the noise she bumps into a familiar blond.

Caroline gasped and was about to tell off whoever ran in to her until she realized it was Bonnie, "Oh my god, Bonnie, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized, before running right passed Bonnie again and descending down the stair case. She had to get out of this party and fast before anyone saw her burst in to tears.

Bonnie was suspicious as to what made Caroline so upset, so she walked towards Tyler's bedroom where she had came out of.

The door was wide open as Bonnie stepped in. Because of her high heels, when she stepped on the hard wooden floor Tyler and a girl Mackenzie from school turned their heads in her direction as they heard her enter the room. They both were re applying there clothes and her jaw dropped as she put the pieces together.

Tyler sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Bonnie, listen, it wasn't-"

Bonnie cut him off, her anger getting the best of her, "How dare you?!" she stalked towards Tyler and slapped him a couple times, then kicked him in the shin, she knew him being a werewolf he didn't feel much but at least her point was crossed, "Caroline loved you more than anything! She's risked her life for you, she's never given up on you, she trusted you, you asshole!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Bonnie, stop!" Tyler pleaded, then finally was able to pull the small witch off of him.

Mackenzie had awkwardly escaped when she saw Bonnie go crazy on Tyler. She didn't want that Bennett girl to pick a fight with her as well.

Bonnie glared at Tyler as he finally let her go, "I thought you changed! I thought Caroline changed you, but I was wrong. You're still the same dick sense middle school." she pointed her index finger in his face, her eye narrowed into slits as she threatened him, "You're lucky I won't burn your ass for your stupid mistake." she spat in disgust.

She turned and looked around his bedroom and realized the little tramp had escaped without either of them noticing.

She turned back to face Tyler, "Damn, I really wanted to have a word with your whore." she sighed then ran a hand through her hair, "I hope she was worth your relationship. You just lost the best thing that ever happen to you." then with that Bonnie walked out of Tyler's room with her head held her, and she was proud of herself for standing up for her friend. Tyler Lockwood didn't deserve her.

Bonnie attended back to the party where everyone was. She suddenly remembered that she had kind of dropped her new beer can when Caroline had ran in to her outside of Tyler's room.

"Want a drink?" she turned around and saw Damon standing there with a red plastic cup in his hand.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Did you put something in it?" she asks him as she accepts the drink and looks down at the alcoholic liquid in the plastic cup.

Damon scoffed, "No. I'm not some college frat boy. Plus, I'm not trying to get in to your pants."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to scoff and she rolled her eyes, "Please, you want to get in to everyone's pants."

Damon shook his head, "No...just Elena's." he smirked and Bonnie twisted her face in disgust. Damon Salvatore surely knows poor conversation.

Then she surprised Damon by taking the drink he had given her and chugged it down in one wiped the left over of the drink on her lips with the back of her hand as she swallowed the rest of the drink.

Damon was surely turned on by this little witch, now.

Bonnie cleared her throat as she stuck the plastic cup towards him and said, "More please." she commanded rather than ask.

Damon's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Alright." he shrugged taking the cup and going to get the little witch more of what she requested.

After two more cups Bonnie had finally became a little tipsy...or straight up drunk.

Bonnie was going to leave the party but right before she got in to her car, Damon had taken the keys from her and demanded that he was driving her because she was way to drunk. They fought about it back and forth for about five minutes until Bonnie finally gave in with a grumble, "Why do you even care?"

He drove her to her house, then reluctantly had to bring her in side as she basically tripped stepping out of her car.

He was glad Bonnie was hammered and he was easily able to convince her to invite him in or else he would have dumped the poor drunk witch on her front porch.

Damon brought Bonnie to her bedroom and was going to just leave her there and bid good night until he saw her struggling to get her own clothes off.

Damon groaned, _Why me _he thought as he walked towards her and help her with her shirt.

Damon was slightly drunk as well but he was able to help her with her clothing. He threw her shirt in her dirty clothes hamper, then he felt a little weird as he stared down at her pants.

Bonnie was completely out of it and wasn't understanding what was going on. She tried to unbutton her jeans but couldn't do it right so Damon had to do it for her. As he zipped down the zipper on her jeans his fingers slightly brushed against her lace panties. He gulped and retracted his fingers immediately, not liking the dirty millions of thoughts that clouded his mind of what he wanted to do to the little witch now.

Bonnie pulled out of her jeans then took her shoes off.

"Where are your pajamas?" he asked her, as he was looking everywhere else in the room besides Bonnie as she stood in front of him in a black laced bra and matching panties only.

Bonnie bit her lip as she stared at Damon, not bothering to answer his question. _He's so gorgeous. _

Damon noticed the way Bonnie was staring at him and he sighed, knowing it was because she was drunk was the only reason she was thinking this way, "Bonnie, we need to get your clothes on so I can leave and you can go to sleep like the good little drunk witch you are."

Bonnie didn't say anything at first, but she took one step forward and mumbled seductively, "What if I don't want to wear any clothes? With you? In my bed?"

Damon felt his member harden in his pants at the thought of him and Bonnie tossing around in her sheets. He lied to her earlier at the party. If anything, he's been wanting to get in to her pants the moment he met her.

Damon shook his head, "No, Bonnie. You're drunk. You're going to regret this in the morning then you're going to set me on fire and-"

Damon didn't finish what he was saying as Bonnie pulled her half naked body against his, causing Damon to go crazy.

"You didn't deny that you want me, just as much as I want you. I can already tell." she replied smugly as she trailed her hand from his chest to the front of his jeans where his rather large bulge was visible.

Damon sucked in a breath. Bonnie has never been so hot before, and here she was, the little witch was seducing her, and it's working.

His mind told him this was wrong. He was taking advantage of her. She's going to hate him when she's sober.

His eyes were staring in to her green ones. He can just get lost in them. Everyone reasonable thing in his mind was thrown out the window the moment he stared at her beautiful green eyes.

"Fuck it." he muttered and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, he pulled her very closed to his body, then smashed his lips against hers.

Bonnie moaned in to his mouth as his tongue massaged hers, Bonnie bit his bottom lips causing Damon to growl, and he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking away from each other, until Bonnie needed some air to breathe.

He walked them towards her bed, he laid her down gently. Before going on to the bed himself, he kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt off and his jeans in the matter of seconds.

Now he was hovering over her, the only piece of clothing that was between them now were her lace panties. Damon kissed her again, then his hot lips trailed down her neck to her collar bone, he licked and sucked and Bonnie was moaning loudly, and Damon was glad her father wasn't home or else they both would have had a lot of explaining to do.

As his mouth trailed down her stomach after playing with her breasts, and were now close to her panties, Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat.

Damon noticed that she stiffened, and was afraid that she had sobered up and changed her mind. Damon really wasn't in the mood to have to go take a cold shower right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice was husky as his mind was just clouded with erotic things.

Bonnie visibly swallowed, "Uhm-I-uh-see-"

Damon groaned, "Spit it out, judgy."

"I'm a virgin!"

Damon looked up at her. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "What?"

She sighed but he continued and was about to sit up, _Well there goes my fun, _he thought until she stopped him from getting up and begged him, "No! Don't stop! I need this."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Don't you want your first time to be special?"

Bonnie sighed, "Look, I don't care, okay? I'm really horny and I have always found you attractive and I just-I- I need this. I want to _not _do the right thing for once in my life time. Come on, I know you want this to."

Damon was hard. Very hard. So he knew there was no going back. He made his bed, now he had to lay in it. He gave Bonnie a hard long passionate kiss before ripping her panties off.

Bonnie started laughing and Damon looked up at her amused.

"What, witchy?" he asked.

Bonnie shook her head, a smug smile tugged at her lips, "And to think. You said you didn't want to get into my pants."

**A/N- I know Bonnie begging and being needy, especially to Damon is just weird, but this is "drunk bonnie" normal Bonnie obviously would not do this and I plan on her being nowhere near this needy after she sobers up. I'm sorry if your an Elena or Tyler fan. I know Elena's behavior is strange but this is just my fanfiction. I'm changing some of the characters personalities so some may seem a little OOC. Just a heads up. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie felt the sun on her face as it shined through the window beneath the cracked curtain. Bonnie' head felt like it was just shattered and she was sore in certain places that she couldn't quite understand why.

She reluctantly fluttered her eyes open, and started waking her self up byt stretching out her arms. Until her arm hit an unsuspecting object, that felt nowhere close like a pillow.

She gulped as all the possible thoughts of what happened last night went in to her mind. That's when she remembered how she attended Tyler's party and that being the reason why she must have a killer hangover.

She slowly, turned her head to the left, not sure if she wanted to really know who was laying beside her or not.

When she turned around and saw who the man who had taken her virginity was, her body stiffened as memories of the raven haired blue eyed man appeared in her mind and she felt like she was suffocating. She remembered her pathetic begging, the way he had to undress her because she was far to drunk. Then she became angry. Extremely angry.

That asshole knew she was drunk. He had tooken advantage of her knowing she wasn't in her right state of mind.

Of course, Bonnie finds Damon attractive- honestly he is the most gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on, but that doesn't change the facts about him. He's in love with her best friend. It is extremely obvious and Bonnie wasn't going to be apart of their horrific love triangle. He's a psychotic serial killer. Yes, he's a vampire with issues, believe it or not Bonnie actually understands that about him, but sometimes, he takes things way to far.

Does Bonnie hate vampires? No. At first, hell yes. But she eventually realized that vampires are the same as her they just...crave human blood...

Suddenly Damon was now on the ground rolling and shouting as Bonnie glared at him intently as she pulled the sheets of her bed spread up to her chest to cover up her nakedness.

The fire burned down as he suddenly started to catch his breath again. _That god damn witch. I knew this was going to happen. _

Bonnie smirked triumphantly and proud of herself for burning Damon the way she did. He deserved it. All of it.

The only down side, the new burnt marks on her sheets.

If looks could kill, Bonnie would be six feet under the way Damon was glaring at her. He was angry to the point where it took everything in him not jump on to her bed and snap her pretty little neck.

And to think, he enjoyed himself last night. Immensely. He knows Bonnie did as well the way she screamed for him, but he was no better sense he may have been pretty loud himself last night.

He thought she would be a quick easy fuck then he would just get up and leave the witch. Yet, he couldn't leave her when she had fallen asleep afterwards. She looked so beautiful, innocent, and not judy at all.

He remembers pulling the covers up over themselves and kissing her temple then snuggling closely behind her as he drifted off to sleep. Something Damon Salvatore has never done before to a one night stand. Ever.

He was silently praying that Bonnie would maybe still be drunk when she woke up in the morning so that she wouldn't kill him but obviously she was sober and was quite angry.

Even though he was almost burnt to death, Damon still doesn't regret one moment of last night. Hell, he would like to have a repeat of that, but he knows the chances of that happening are slim to none.

"Well good morning to you too, little witch!" Damon spat bitterly as he looked down at his naked body and saw the burns start to heal on their own.

Bonnie just glared at him. He didn't deserve a response from her.

"Well?" he pressed, "Aren't you going to fricken say something? I mean you think I'm crazy? At least I don't fucking put people on fire when they're sleeping!"

Bonnie arose from her side of the bed, her anger had escalated, "At least I don't take advantage of poor drunken girls and take their damn virginity!"

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes as if what she said was so casual to him, like he's heard it all before. He probably has.

"Judy, you begged me last night to take you. I was a man, I have needs, especially being a vampire, I'm kinda horny all the time so I'm not sorry." he shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Besides, you were naked and pleading. Who the hell says no to a gorgeous girl begging him to have sex with her? No man."

Bonnie shook her head, looking everywhere else in her room besides Damon. She couldn't stand the sight of him right now.

She crossed her arms and she suddenly felt really emotional about the whole thing. Damon was right. He tried to back out last night. It's her fault as well.

"Can you just leave." it wasn't a question. Her voice was barely audible and Damon knew if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"Bonnie," he said suddenly feeling slightly guilty of his actions.

She shook her head furiously, "No. Just go, Damon. Please."

Without another word except a respectful nod that Bonnie never saw because she had her back turned to him, Damon left after grabbing his clothes and put them back on.

It's been two weeks sense Bonnie and Damon have slept together. They hadn't seen much of each other except a couple times at the grill but they wouldn't acknowledge each other. They never really did much before so why would they now?

Now here she was seeing him again and having to sit right next to him because there was no more available seats was awkward.

It was hard for Bonnie to be near him and not remember the way he touched her and kissed her that night. He truly was amazing, no doubt about that. In those moments, he truly made Bonnie feel special and made her forget about everything else except him and her.

It was taking every little bit of control for Damon not to grab Bonnie and take on this kitchen table in front of everybody. He didn't like the silence and awkwardness between the two of them. It felt, wrong.

_She's so sexy, _Damon thought to himself as he saw the way Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she interacted in a conversation with Caroline who sat on the other side of her. When Damon realized what he was thinking he instantly disgusted himself, _ew, that's judgy._

Stefan had been staring at Bonnie and Damon for the past five minutes. He sat across the kitchen table from them at Elena's house and he knew the both of them were acting strange.

Usually if they both were seated so close to each other they would have said about twenty snappy comments to one another by now, but instead they both sat quietly and stared at each other when the other wasn't looking. _Strange._

Stefan knew something was up, and he was going to find out what it is.

_Bonnie totally had sex, _Caroline thought to herself as she was having a casual conversation with her witch best friend. The blond vampire couldn't get it out of her mind. Who did Bonnie have sex with? Oh my god, my dear she is so obvious.

Caroline had a knack for these things. She can tell. Bonnie just seems, virgin-less. Caroline doesn't know how to explain it, but she knows she's right and she can't wait for the new juicy gossip when Bonnie finally tells her. Even though she's been waiting for two weeks now. Why hasn't Bonnie said anything to her? Both Caroline and Elena told Bonnie when they both first lost their v cards; what's up with Bonnie?

Elena was oblivious to everything. Except she couldn't help but take a glance over at Damon every so often. He was just so alluring. Part of her wanted him. Badly.

Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat between telling Caroline something. Damon placed his hand on Bonnie's thigh like it was a casual thing. Caroline couldn't see his hand because Bonnie's body was blocking it, but Bonnie felt a shiver run down her spine and little tingles go up her leg as Damon started to absentmindedly rub her thigh in circles very slowly.

Damon couldn't just sit there and not touch her. Bonnie was like this new damn drug. He couldn't get her off his mind and he just wanted more of her.

When Caroline wasn't looking Bonnie pulled his hand off her thigh, but with her vampire reflexes and very strong grip, he was able to go right back where he wanted and stay there without her being able to pull him off.

A small smirked tugged at Damon's lips. He had the witch right where he wanted her.

"So, have you been getting any messages, Elena?" Bonnie asked her friend, trying to get Damon's hand on her thigh off her mind.

Damon's hand edged higher and Bonnie hated herself for wearing a sundress today.

Elena shook her head, "No...maybe it stopped." she said, suddenly hopeful. The secret texter hasn't been in contact with Elena sense two weeks ago at their team meeting. They all met up with each other the next morning before the party but they still couldn't come up with anything useful for Elena.

Caroline nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes. Maybe."

Stefan sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Can we change this subject?"

Damon cleared his throat before speaking aloud, "So witch, how you been? How was the guy that you were with at the dog's party? Didn't I see the two of you leave together?" a broad smirk was in place.

Bonnie's mouth gaped, what the hell is Damon doing? Why did he just out her like that?

"Uhm-I- I have no ide-aa-a" but started to stutter as Damon's wandering hand traced the outline of her panties. _THAT ASSHOLE , _she thought to herself.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Alaric asked her wondering why Bonnie was acting so strange. Was she feeling well?

She nodded her head a little to quickly, _Be strong, Bonnie. Don't let the jerk win. _she told herself confidently.

"Bonnie! You slept with someone?!" surprise and amusement was in Elena's brown eyes.

Bonnie tried to play it off but she was finding it hard to do when Damon started to massage her through her underwear. She kept trying to shift away from his hand but him being a vampire meant he dominated her.

She couldn't talk or open her mouth. She was biting the insides of her cheeks to hold back all her moans. He had magic fingers.

"Of course she did. Can't you see it? Bonnie looks less innocent and so much more grown up!" Caroline exclaimed and suddenly really happy that she was right about her friend all along.

"Bonnie, who was it?" Elena asked, leaning over the kitchen table, grinning and waiting for the juicy gossip.

"Uh-I-uhm-well-" Bonnie tried to started but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. She was put on the spot. And this asshole who she loathes is feelings her up all at the same time.

An accidental moan escaped her lips and Damon had to bite back a smirk as he moved his fingers faster in a circular motion for _his _little witch.

Everyone except Damon glanced at Bonnie, completely worried for her. They all figured she may have been having an anxiety attack by their questions.

Bonnie suddenly stood up from the chair, causing Damon's hand to fall from her mound to his side.

"I'm leaving. You all have a nice day." She grabbed her purse off the back of her chair and took off leaving everyone except Damon confused and surprised.

**A/N- I hope you all like this chapter. I know it may not be much but I just wanted to update soon. I want to thank you for the people who have reviewed so far it means alot to me sense this is my first fanfiction and I want to be proud of this. I'm not sure exactly yet how I'm playing the Bamon relationship out yet. I know it's going to be a long time before they admit feelings to each other but I had ideas whether or not what to do. If you have any suggestions please let me know!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This will not be a Delena story at all. I'm not a huge Elena fan, no offence to anyone else who is. She's just...well, let's just say she's my least favorite character. Yes, Damon has a **_**crush **_**on Elena at the moment, but he is **_**not **_**in love with her. And by the time he realizes that Elena has some sort of feelings towards him he may have already moved on (; **

**Plus, I'm not sure if the originals will be added in to this story. They have very unique personalities and it's already hard enough for me to try and pull off Damon the best way I can. **

**And I'm not following a long to the vampire diaries script. There is no specific timeline in this but it is after the Klaus thing so they already know the originals. Let's just say It's around after the third season maybe, but Elena is not a vampire and Alaric isn't dead. I love Alaric, I can't kill him in my story.**

**There will be no Beremy at all whats so ever. Just a strict friendship between the two. I think it would be too weird to have both Gilbert's heartbroken at once and I feel kind of bad in a way to write that, I mean their lives are kind of depressing.**

**I think Jenna is also alive as well in my story and she knows about vampires, but she's just at school right now(: Instead of Jenna dying in the ritual on the season 2 finale it was Anna, lets pretend she lived for another whole season. (:**

**Just warning you in advance, there will be a ship that I'm forming that **_**I **_**have never **_**heard of **_** so i don't know if there is a ship name for this certain couple, but yeah. It'll be pretty surprising(: **

**I don't really ship this couple on this show, I ship them with other people, but this is just for my story purposes.**

**Enjoy!**

Damon stood up from the kitchen table about four minutes after Bonnie had excused herself. He wanted to wait a certain amount of time before chasing after her. He knew she was still there, he can hear her pacing around outside.

"I got to go get something out of my car." He pushed his chair in and was halfway out of the kitchen during their nice annual Sunday breakfast until Stefan's curiosity got the best of him.

"What'd you forget, Damon?" Stefan looked up at his older brother innocently, eyebrows raised.

Damon tried to act nonchalant, but he knew Stefan was slowly catching on, "Botox for your broody forehead."

Caroline and Elena stifled some giggles that threaten to come out but it didn't stop Alaric from bursting out laughing. It took a whole minute until he realized how rude he was being.

Stefan played it off nicely. Knowing Damon was just trying to get out of here.

Damon cleared his throat, "Whatever I'm really doing...it's none of your business, little brother. So stay out of it." Damon warned and both brothers locked in a gaze having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Stefan nodded first, then Damon as he finally was able to leave the kitchen and head outside to see the witch.

When Damon made his way outside, accidentally slamming the door loudly causing Bonnie to turn around and see him.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. She just can't get away from him can't she?

"What do you want, Damon? I'm tired of your little games. You got me back from when I set you on fire. Good for you. We're done. Now leave so I can get some fresh air and think quietly to myself." Bonnie was frustrated. It was all just mind games to him. He didn't care once about how she felt about any of this. He's inconsiderate.

Damon lifted his hands up in mock defense, "Woah, calm down. Stop being so judgy. Maybe I just like touching you?" Damon smirked as Bonnie glared at him, thinking he was just messing with her again. He wasn't. He was completely honest.

When he figured she wasn't going to respond he decided to ask her, "What are you so frustrated about?" He asked referring to her pacing before and the wanting to think.

Bonnie looked at him and she couldn't help but want to give him an aneurysm. Is he an idiot?!

"I'm trying to think of excuses to tell them as to why you said what you said."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Just tell them we had sex." He shrugged, "Then they won't want to meet your mystery guy and you won't look like a slut when you say it was just a one night stand." He smirked.

She glared at him again, "Technically it was a one night stand."

Damon sighed, "You know it was more than just that, Bonnie. You had fun. You liked it and you know it."

Bonnie couldn't deny it anymore. She had really really liked what her and Damon had done. She couldn't quite really get over it.

Damon walked towards her, they were now face to face and very close together. Damon's face was only a couple inches away from Bonnie's as he towered over her small figure.

"I know you think about it all the time. I know you dream of what we did and what you would love to do in the future." He placed his hands on her shoulders, then rubbed her arms up and down, then went to her waist and rubbed teasing circles on her waist. "I know you touch yourself as you think about it. Wanting to feel just anything close to what you felt that night. Wanting the release that you just can't get. You want me, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie's face flushed at Damon's words. How did he know all these things? Was he spying on her?

"I know those things because I do them too, Bonnie." He said knowing exactly what she had been thinking. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear lovingly. As if he had feelings for her, which he doesn't.

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. He thinks about that night too? He actually liked it? He wants to do that all again?

Then he leaned his face in closer to hers. She can feel his minty breath on her face as he spoke seductively, "We shouldn't have to do those things, Bonnie. We shouldn't fight this growing attraction to one another. We can do it again. As many times as you please, witchy."

Suddenly he was holding her hand, interlocking their fingers tightly together. They both stared down at their hands. Bonnie felt kind of, complete with that. It felt nice. Any sign of him touching her caused her to feel things she never felt before with any other guy.

Damon felt them too. But he figured it was just her witchy juju and let it go.

All of a sudden Damon pulled away, too soon Bonnie thought, until she realized why he did when the front door to the Gilbert residence opened up revealing a smirking Stefan. He quickly closed the door behind him and stepped forward to Bonnie and Damon who both pretended to look like they were having some casual conversation.

Yes, because Damon and Bonnie talking about sex and wants is casual.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asks in a knowing tone.

"Nothing." They both reply in unison.

Stefan huffed, "What the hell is going on with the both of you?" He whispered shouted at the both of them, so that the others don't hear but also to show how frustrated he was.

Damon glanced at Bonnie, but she remained quiet. She glared down at the ground and didn't even bother looking back up at Stefan or Damon.

Damon's pride felt a little wounded. Was Bonnie ashamed of him? Well guess what, little witch, you have another thing coming.

"Bonnie and I are just discussing when's the next time we'll be sleeping together."

Bonnie gasped and she stared at Damon like he was from some other planet. She truly did not know the man standing right beside her. And she just gave him her virginity.

All of a sudden Damon was crouching, bending forward and holding his head in his hands as he screams in agony of the horrifying pain Bonnie is putting in to his head.

"Why don't you ever shut the fuck up, Damon?!" Bonnie screeched at him, and he couldn't answer sense the pain was so intense. It had never been this bad before, Bonnie must be really pissed off.

Stefan sighed, walking over to Bonnie casually like seeing Damon in this position was a normal thing, "Bonnie, Bonnie, you need to stop." Stefan told her calmly, laying a hand on her shoulder and stopping her from practically killing him.

Bonnie stopped and looked at Stefan, then down at Damon who was lying on the hard cement groaning in pain. She stopped her witchy juju and was now out of breath and leaned on Stefan's arm for support.

A good fifteen minutes later and had just downed two blood bags, Damon was all better again, like what Bonnie done to him never even happened.

He couldn't be mad at the little witch. Honestly, he was extremely impressed and proud of her for taking him down like that. Did he deserve it? Fuck no, that witch is still going to pay for that shit.

He still wanted to have sex with her again though. Which was very odd, because any time someone ever pulled so much pain on to them, they never were on the top of his _to do _list. Yet, Bonnie Bennett is number one.

Damon usually doesn't have sex with a girl again unless he's using her or she's just really good, but then he'll only have sex with her one more time then move on to someone else. This whole thing with Bonnie though, was on a completely other level. Why didn't Bonnie see that?

Damon laid on the sofa in the Gilbert's living room. He was just way to irritated with his needs for Bonnie to see Elena walk in to the room.

She sat on the arm rest and stared down at the gorgeous looking vampire wondering what he did to piss off Bonnie so badly.

"Hey." she said a small smile tugged at her lips.

Damon glanced at her for a second, then turned back and faced the ceiling again, "What do you want, Elena?" he asked in a bored tone. Damon wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit today. Woah, when has ever thought of Elena in such a rude way?

Elena's face fell. She's not used to Damon ever talking to her like that. Usually he's all sweet and flirty with her, but he just seems uninterested. What gives?

"I-I was just making sure you were okay-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay..." she sat there, still staring at him. Damon can feel her staring at him, and honestly, it was kind of creeping him out now.

Elena leaned over a little and started playing with his raven black hair. Damon immediately flinched away from her and sat up on to the sofa quickly. What the hell was up with Elena today?

"Sorry." she said immediately standing up, she closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "Your head was in a lot of pain... I wasn't think. You may still be in pain."

Damon nodded absentmindedly, _yeah, of course, his headache was the reason why he flinched away._

Bonnie walks in to the living room and Damon stands up instantly.

Bonnie took a quick step back, "Look, Damon, before you go all crazy-"

"I deserved that."

"What?" she gasped, what is he doing?

He nodded his head, ignoring the confused stare Elena was giving him, "What I said to Stefan outside, and what I've done to you. I deserved it."

Bonnie's face fell, and she suddenly realized that he wasn't all to blame for the troubles. Just 70% to blame.

"Damon, I-"

He walked towards her, his expression was soft, warm, and un-Damon-like, "Don't worry, little witch. I'll leave you and my mind games alone." and with that Damon was gone, leaving the room with a triumphant smirk on his face. _Great, now she won't be suspecting a thing. _

Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair_. I can't believe Damon Salvatore just did that! _

Elena was confused. _Why was Damon messing with Bonnie again? Didn't thought they worked their problems out? _

"What was that about?" Elena asked, not meaning for it to come out so rude and jealous sounding the way it did, oh well.

Bonnie was taken back by Elena's harsh tone. _What crawled up her ass and died? _"Nothing. He just said something he shouldn't have. It's fine. It's over now." Bonnie faked a smile and turned on her heel walking away.

If it was so fine then why did she feel so sad all of a sudden?

It's been three days, so now it's Wednesday and Bonnie had just gotten home from school. Her father wasn't home. Out away on business, as usual.

She had just got back from cheer practice with Elena and Caroline. Caroline and Elena would"t stop pushing Bonnie to tell them who her mystery man is. She explained to them that there was no mystery man and Damon just made him up to get on her nerves.

They didn't believe her and said Damon wouldn't do anything like that because he didn't care much about her. After those words came out of Elena's mouth Caroline and Bonnie stared at their best friend like she just grew a second head. Why was she such a major bitch sometimes?

Bonnie hasn't seen or spoken to Damon sense he had sort of apologized and backed out of their little war.

Bonnie, slightly, sort of, maybe, just a little bit, had missed Damon the last couple days.

She was now in the kitchen heating up some left over spaghetti when she felt arms wrap around her was from behind her.

Bonnie let out a high pitched scream and turned around instantly kneeing the intruder where the sun doesn't shine and punched him in the face. She knew should have locked the doors. Why hasn't she heard the man?

"Fuck, Bonnie!" the intruder Damon had groaned as he fell to the floor holding his crotch with his hands. His eyes shut as he feels the pain start to slowly go away thanks to his vampire healing abilities. _Why does the witch keep hurting me?!_

Bonnie's eyes widened and she suddenly felt guilty, "Oh my god, Damon!" she kneeled down on to the ground beside him. She rubbed his back soothingly, "hey? Are you okay?"

Damon was silent, he needed to just realx for a few moments. So he doesn't do something he'll regret and snap the witches neck before sleeping with her again.

"Do you need anything? Ice maybe?" she asked, totally knowing how guys really don't like getting hit in that place. She remembers one time seeing Tyler at football practice get hit. He was out of practice for a good half hour when that happened.

A small smirk tugged at Damon's lips, "You could kiss it? Make it better?"

Bonnie's face heated up and she suddenly felt the whole room change in temperature. "Uh, ew, no." She was now standing up and Damon was getting up as well.

He scoffed, "Wouldn't be the first time." he grumbled to himself but loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

She glared at him, the memory of that night clear in her head, "Shut up, Damon! And why the hell are you here?! In my house?"

He shrugged a shoulder, not answering much, "I wanted to see you, witchy. Don't you miss me?" he planted a smile and she just continued to glare.

His smile fell, "Worth a shot."

Then suddenly Bonnie had her back up against her refrigerator. Damon was hovering over her as he pressed his body into her petite one, "I came here for what I want. You owe me, Bennett. You have abused me a hundred time especially in the last couple weeks, and I just need you." he said suddenly feeling like he can't take not having her anymore.

He tried to stay away. He tried to not think about her. Dream about her. But that witch is always on his mind. He figured one more shag and then maybe she will be on her merry little way out of his life unless he needs her for some spell.

He was originally going to try and wait a week, then come over here and sex her up, but he couldn't take another god damn second. _She's a drug! _

Bonnie smiled a little, "Yeah?" she grabbed the collar of his v neck and pulled his forward, Damon smirked, the witch missed him to, huh?

She grazed her lips over his, then she trailed soft kisses away from his mouth, up his cheek to his ear. She nibbled a little on his ear lobe, then when he let out a strained moan, she said, "Sorry, but I don't want you." then with all her might, and thanks to his surprised state she easily shoved him off of her and she walked out of the kitchen with her head held high and a smirk suddenly feeling proud of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the usual Friday night. The Grill was packed and filled with the usual teenagers. Some were playing pull or doing kareoke sense it was kareoke night.

Bonnie was with Caroline, Elena, and Jenna. The four girls were having there annual girl's night. They get together every first Friday of the month.

Bonnie and Jenna were discussing Jenna's boyfriend issues she has with Alaric. It had caused them both to vent a little on both of their issues. But Bonnie knew that there was another motive to Alaric's ways and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning as Jenna continued to talk.

"He just told me that he doesn't plan on ever getting married again after what happend with Isobel."

_If only you knew the other reason we were having a girl's night, Jenna, _Bonnie thought.

"Don't give up on him yet, Jenna. You never know. He can change his mind and completley surprise you." Bonnie placed a comforting hand over Jenna's hand.

Jenna at all didn't seem convinced, "I don't know, Bon. If there is not future for the both of us then maybe I should just break up with him."

Bonnie quickly shook her head, "No! Just give him time, Jenna. I mean, can you really imagine yourself living without Alaric at all?"

Jenna shook her head sadly, "No, of course not. It hurts, the thought of us never being together again. But I can't be with someone who doesn't want a future for us."

Bonnie sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Jenna was always hard headed when it came to boyrfriend situations, "Just give him time." was the best Bonnie could think of at the moment.

Jenna just simply shook her head, "I'm not going to waste my time waiting for a guy to pop the wuestion if he had already made his descision."

Bonnie ran a hand down her tired face. She had enough of her own issues, she didn't have the energy to talk Jenna out of this.

"Just don't do anything drastic tonight, Jenna. Please." Bonnie pleaded.

Jenna hesitated before nodding her head in agreement. She should wait in out for a couple days then make the crazy descisions.

Caroline and Elena came back from the restroom. The both of them were grinning ear to ear and Bonnie's eyes creased together in confusion.

"Guess what?!" Caroline squealed as she took a seat beside Bonnie as Elena took the seat across from her beside Jenna.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly at her best friend's sudden outburst. Caroline hasn't been this happy sense Caroline walked in on Tyler and that slut Mackenzie. Caroline broke up with Tyler and it was done. There was no more to it. She claims to never want to see him again and that she needs to just get over him, even though it will take some time.

"What?" Bonnie asked, genuinley interested.

Elena replied, "There's this cute new bartender; Josh... I read his name tag." Elena shrugged as she grinned innocently.

Caroline and Elena both gave Bonnie a pointed look and she was even more confused as to what some hot bartender had to do with her.

Jenna smiled as she caught on to what the girl's were doing. She thought it was cute of them to do that.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she realized that Bonnie wasn't understanding crap, "Go talk to him, Bonnie!"

This was the last thing Bonnie needed. After basically kicking Damon out of her house two days ago she thought she was done with boys for a while. She doesn't need some new guy when she's still trying to get over Damon...yes Bonnie had some sort of weird... effections towards Damon and she's still trying to un do those feelings.

"No." she shook her head.

Caroline scoffed, "Is this about that guy that you slept with? Cause if it is then he must not mean shit to you if you haven't even been able to admit a simple fact towards your own best friends."

Elena added, "Yes, Bon. What's the big deal? There's no harm talking to a cute guy like Josh."

_Elena has been acting weird, _Bonnie thought. Elena had seemed cold to her at times and too warm at moments like this.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Jenna nodded her head a long to what Caroline and Elena were saying, "I think you should go, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned her head to the right where the bar was. She glanced at the bartender and she didn't see the huge appeal. He was cute, yes. But he just wasn't her type. He was tan with light brown hair and what seemed like from a far dark brown eyes. He had some muscle but he wasn't built. He looked young, in his early twenties.

As she turned back around she saw the three of them looked at her eagerly. Waiting fo her reply. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. She stood up from the chair and started making her way towards the bar as she heard the three of them laugh and say, "Yay."

When she approached the bar the bartender turned his attention towards her. A breath taking smile lit up his face at the sight of Bonnie.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked, his charming smile never faltering.

Bonnie smiled slightly in return, "Uhm, can I have-uh- a soda, please." she knew that she couldn't order any alcohol sense she was underage.

The guy chuckled, and nodded his head away, "You don't need to be shy, hon."

Bonnie blushed slightly, yet as she watched the guy she couldn't help but compare him to a certain blue-eyed-vampire.

He turned back around to face Bonnie and handed her her Cherry coke that she ordered, "It's on the house." he winked at her and she smiled brightly. _He's so sweet._ And when she touched his hand she saw nothing so him not being a vampire was a plus.

"What's you name?" he smirked.

_His smirks aren't like- damn it._

"Uhm- Bonnie."

"Hey, I'm Josh." he stuck his hand out towards her and the both shook hands.

"You're still in highschool huh?".

Bonnie sighed, "Yeah, I am."

Josh nodded, "Well I kind of want to ask you out and get to know you better, but I don't want you to think I'm a pervert."

Bonnie laughed whole-heartedly, "Don't worry. I wouldn't think so."

Josh sighed in relief, "Okay, so, Bonnie, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an arrogant seductive voice behind her, "Sorry. Bon-Bon's busy tomorrow night."

Damon placed his hand over Bonnie's shoulder. Pissed was an understatement of what he was right now. He walked in to the Grill with Stefan to give the girl's the go ahead to let Jenna go back home now but then he had to find his little witch flirting with some bartender.

Bonnie's face fell dramatically. When is he going to get the damn hint?!

She shoved Damon's hand off her shoulder and turned around to glare at him, "What is it now, Damon?"

Damon tried to look innocen, as if he wasn't playing another mind game with the young witch, "Did you forget what tonight is, Missy? We need you to help with the surprise. Not fraternizing with goofy looking bartenders."

Bonnie groaned, but decided to turn around and ignore Damon, "Sorry. My friend's boyfriend's brother is completely irritating. Now, what were you saying?" she said implying that Damon was basically nothing to her.

Josh smirked, "Well, Bonnie, I was hoping me and you can-" but before he can finish what he was saying Bonnie was thrown up in to the air, and tossed over Damon's shoulder.

"Sorry, kid. Bonnie has plans with me tomorrow night." Damon sent the bartender a wink before bring a very angry Bonnie back over to the rest of the group.

Because of the position she was in and how angry she was at Damon, she couldn't concentrate to use her magic to give him an aneurysm and she couldn't set him on fire in public.

So instead she kicked and punched but it was no use. Damon was like iron man. He was kind of indestructable at the moment.

Finally Damon arrived at their destination. He let Bonnie down, but not before bringing her body closer to his, dropping her feet to the floor very slowly, as she touching every part of his body. Part of Bonnie wanted to moan another part of her wanted to just go off on him.

Once her feet our planted on to the ground, Bonnie turns around and faces everyone, who all has very different facial expressions.

Elena looked angry, she had the same facial expression as Bonnie when she puts things on fire. Stefan was grinning, but it looked more like he was trying not to smirk. Caroline's eyes were wide, but she looked like she was calculating something in her mind. Jenna's eyebrows were creased together and she was lost more than anything. Jeremy glanced at Bonnie and Damon unfazed, but then glanced over at Caroline for a moment to long.

Bonnie took a step forward and away from Damon. She wanted there to be a large distance between them. But I guess Damon didn't get the memo when he took a step towards her, her back now pressed to his front.

"What the hell is your problem?" she seethed, as she whispered/shouted towards him, knowing only Caroline and Stefan were possible able to hear her.

Damon glared at her slightly before his face turning passive, "We'll talk about this later." he cleared his throat and composed himself, ignoring everyone staring at the both of them strangely.

Damon's left hand ghostly moved down Bonnie's back, where no one would see them. Bonnie flinched at the sudden contact, but the feel of his touch was comforting and enjoyable.

Damon needed to changed the subject and quickly. He didn't have much time.

"We should all head Alaric's. I heard he got the new play station and wanted to test it out."

The guy's pretended to be interested and the girl's frowned in dissaproval.  
Damon rolled his eyes, "There's plenty of alcohol and there's also a kareoke machine."

Everyone then pretended to agree as they all nodded their heads in approval. Jenna was hestitant. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Rick or not but she knew she had to eventually, whether is was now or later.

After that the girls paid for their food and drinks, then they all left the Grill, got in to their cars and drove to Alaric's apartment across town.

Bonnie hated sitting in between Caroline and Jeremy. Usually she wouldn't mind this, but for some unknown reason there was just so much tension in the back seat of Jenna's car. Elena drove with Damon and Stefan-ooh, shocker. Matt was sitting in the front seat playing on his cell phone while Bonnie just sat there, fiddled with her thumbs, as Jeremy and Caroline both glared out the car windows. Not bothering to look at each other and spark up any conversations.

As they got to Alaric's apartment, Damon was the first one at the door sense he had the house key to get in. He waited until Jenna was in the back of the group, with Elena and Bonnie holding her hands. They both had huge grins on their faces and were trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Damon opens the door and everyone walks in slowly. No one turns the light on as they make there was around the room, leaving a walkway for Jenna. Bonnie and Elena let go of both her hands and stood with everyone else.

Jenna frowned as she couldn't see anything in the dark apartment, she glanced around and saw all the figures of everyone's body's on one side of the apartment, "Why didn't you guys turn on the lights?"

She turned around and flicked the light switch on, then when she turned back around her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

Alaric kneeled on his right knee, black velvet box in hand, the box was open and the beautiful engagement ring settled in there for their sights to see. He was dressed nice in a black collared shirt and slacks his hair was combed nicely and he was smiling nervusly up at Jenna who was approaching him slowly.

Jenna was shocked more than anything. But everyone else in the room meant nothing to her. Only the man kneeling in front of her, proposing.

As she was less than a foot away from him, Rick took her hand in his left one, he rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb, "Jenna, I knew the moment I saw you that day at the Grill that there was something special about you."

Jenna's eyes started to tear up as was every other girl in the room. Bonnie gasped at the sincerity in his voice. She was jealous of Jenna and Alaric.. she wanted the love they shared.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before. You make me forget the bad in my life, and you make me want to be the best that I can be. Jenna Sommers, I love you so much, and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Jenna, baby, will you do me the honors and be my wife?" Rick gestured to the box in his hand and Jenna let out a surprised sob and a hand flew to cover it but everyone heard. The ring was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

Everyone waited for her answer. They all stood there anxious.

Bonnie and Damon were both glad to have pulled this off. This whole thing was their idea. Alaric came to the both of them a couple weeks ago when he saw them bickering at the Grill. He was to nervous to notice that they were arguing when he was explaining the situation he was in.

He wanted everyone to be there when he proposed. He wanted to share the experience with them all. They were all family.

Jenna nodded her head, no hesitation at all, "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed.

Alaric grinned from ear to ear and stood up immediately, he was starting to cramp up being in that position, and took out the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger.

Jenna hooked her arms around his neck pulling him towards her as their lips lock in a heated kiss.

Bonnie sniffed at the beautiful moment right before her eyes. She would give anything to feel that one day.

All of a sudden she felt something touch her fingers. She casually glanced down from the corner of her eye and saw Damon standing beside her. His finger were etching closer towards her hand. Their fingers barely grazed each other and she felt the shock and tingles go up her arm. Butterflies flew around in her stomach.

Damon wanted to touch Bonnie. Hold her. Feel her. He heard her crying at the scene of the engagement and he knew what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

He decided to man up and stop being a pussy, his fingers slowly started to go around her hand. There palms were now touching, he slowly interlocked their fingers, waiting for her to take her hand away and give him an aneurysm but there was none. She stood there, stiff and impassive.

Once their fingers were interlocked and they were now holding hands a small smile stretched at the end of Bonnie's lips.

Maybe she was wrong about Damon Salvatore.

**A/N- Hey new chapter yay! So this chapter took awhile to write because I had so many ideas for this one. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**And if any of you may be interested, I have a new story. There's only one chapter up at the moment but I'm hoping to be posting a new one soon. It's called "His Guardian Angel" It's a Damon/O.C. fanfiction!**

**I have summer school right now, so I'm sorry if I update too slowly, but I'll be out of summer school soon and then I'll be able to update a lot more(:**


	6. Chapter 6

The faint sound of the television where the football game was being played lingered through to the kitchen where Caroline, Elena, and Jenna stood preparing the snacks.

Bonnie was on her way, she was supposedly running late.

Elena turned to Caroline who was wearing a floor length green sun dress, her blond hair was in simple waves, "How are you doing with Tyler being here?"

Caroline turned around and glanced over in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Tyler sat next to Matt as they were all oblivious to Vampire Barbie's staring.

In the living room was Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, and Jeremy. There was a football game with their favorite team playing and all the guys were sitting on the large black sofas lounging with their beers in hands.

She turned back around and looked over at Elena who had her dark brown hair up in a messy pony tail, "I'm fine. The douche apologized, I didn't forgive him. We left it at that."

Elena sighed sadly, she honestly felt bad for Caroline, she didn't deserve what Tyler did to her. When she heard he cheated on her she couldn't believe it. She thought he truly loved her and changed his ways.

"I'm sorry, Care. I didn't invite him. That was all Matt." Elena said, making Caroline roll her eyes when she wasn't looking. Of course, Elena would make a friend take the fall to make herself look like the good guy.

Jenna was grinning from ear to ear as she happily ripped open the bag of _Fritos _and dumped them into a large round bowl. She glanced down at her ring finger and sighed happily to herself. She was so in love with Alaric and couldn't be any happier getting married to the love of her life.

Elena and Caroline looked towards Jenna and they smiled knowing what she was thinking.

It was the day after the proposal and they were having a small celebration here at the boarding house to celebrate Jenna and Alaric's engagement. After Jenna said yes, Alaric and her were way to happy and wanted to celebrate their engagement by themselves so they kicked everyone out of the apartment.

The guy's laughed while the girl's frowned. Elena and Caroline wanted to see the ring, they only got a small glance at it when Alaric was putting the ring on her finger.

Bonnie didn't need to see the ring because she went with him to pick it out. He trusted Bonnie's taste and knew she would pick something out that Jenna liked very well.

"So? Did you and Rick decide on any wedding plans yet?" Caroline asked Jenna as she grabbed the red plastic cups out of the cupboard.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Caroline, we've been engaged for less than twenty-four hours. Give us some time." Jenna laughed but when she felt to strong-arm circle around her waist her face heat up as Alaric chuckled along with her.

"The only thing I know now is that I'm marrying the love of my life. I'll elope now if that's what she wants." he grinned cheekily at the two young teenager before giving his fiancé a chaste kiss on the cheek then letting her go and took a chip out of the bowl in front of her. Jenna turned around and smiled up at Alaric.

"Rick and I talked about some of it last night. We already agreed on an outside wedding somewhere here in Mystic Falls and we already planned who are wedding party will be." she winked at the girls then walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of chips in her hands.

Caroline's eyes widened and she asked eagerly, "Who's in the wedding party? Oh my goodness, can I be the wedding planner?"

Alaric's eyes widened in fear. He never dealt with Caroline this way and he was a little scared of all the questions she started throwing at him.

A laugh from behind Alaric caused Caroline to stop rambling and all three of them turned to see the one and only Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie stood there, her long brown hair was in thick curls, she wore a strap black shirt and light gray skinny jeans. Bonnie must have come in through the house from the back door.

"Jeez, Care. Give the guy a break." Alaric sighed in relief, Bonnie was a savior.

"Hey, Bon." he mumbled giving her a fast kiss on the cheek then exited the kitchen in a hurry, escaping a neurotic Caroline.

Bonnie giggled loudly causing everyone in the living room to hear her beautiful laugh. Especially a blue-eyed vampire who smirked as the beautiful melody rang in his ears.

Elena smiled at her best friend, "What took you so long, Bon? Everyone's been here for like 45 minutes already."

Bonnie's giggling subsided as she thought of a way to answer Elena's question honestly, "Oh, uhm, I just wasn't feeling good this morning. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it."

Caroline's smile faltered into a frown and was instantly worried, "Are you okay?"

_No,_"Yeah, I'm fine. No big deal." she shrugged a shoulder and tried to laugh it off, but Elena and Caroline were still giving her the same suspicious look.

Bonnie cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence, "So, I'm going to go run and say hello to everyone." she walked out of the kitchen quickly and headed into the living room.

She realized there was too many people to hug and kiss so she just waved to them all and took a seat beside Matt, giving Tyler the cold shoulder as she passed by him, not sparing the asshole glance, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Bon." Matt turned and gave Bonnie a friendly kiss on the cheek.

That didn't go unnoticed by the vampire eyeing her the moment she stepped into the room. She laughed lightly, "So what's the score?" she asked the guys her eyebrows raised as she stared at the wide flat screen television.

Jenna was sitting on Alaric's lap as he sat beside Damon on the large black sofa that faced Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler, as they all faced the television side ways.

Stefan was sitting in the large love seat waiting for Elena while Jeremy was sitting at the table doing his homework he should have done during the week day.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable under Damon's stare. She knew last night he used her moment of weakness to hold her hand. She loved the feel of his hand as he touched her so lovingly and so sweetly. For a moment, she thought he truly cared about her. Then she remembered, he's Damon Salvatore.

He will never love her. He loves Elena. That much is obvious. She needs to get her feelings in check. She has more important things to worry about now.

It didn't go unnoticed to Bonnie the way Jeremy was glaring at Tyler. She wanted to give Jeremy a big high-five for being on team Caroline, but then she remembered the way that acted towards each other last night and she couldn't help but find the thing between the three of them strange.

Everyone in Bonnie's opinion has acted strange lately. Elena's been cold with her one minute then warm the next. Caroline is having mood swings, and Damon Salvatore won't leave her a lone! He has made it his mission to make her his target of the month!

He got what he wanted three weeks ago! They had sex! He took her virginity! There! What else does that vampire want from her?!

Damon couldn't help but stare at Bonnie. He thought she was a beautiful creäture. He thought she was amazing the way she acted with everyone. He heard about her going crazy on the mutt a few weeks ago and he couldn't help but admire her more for her big heart and how protective she is of her friends...and of course he likes the thought of her feisty wild side.

Did he have feelings for the witch? Hell no. She witchy migraines him way too much, and she doesn't seem to understand that Damon doesn't like to get attacked repeatedly by someone who is almost 5 foot nothing...and human.

Plus, he's still interested in that little doppleganger that is a resident in his brother's bed. He doesn't love her. He doesn't plan on ever-loving after the pain that bitch Katherine Pierce caused him. Love is painful, pointless, and overrated, he tells himself over and over as he continues to stare at his little witch.

"The score is 6-0." Rick tells her and she nods her head absent minded. She didn't care much about football, she just asked for conversation purposes and hope it would make Damon stare at something else.

Bonnie's never been in love. She doesn't know what it feels like, but she knows it's not with Damon. Sure he makes her feel good when he touches her and he pleases her, but he will never satisfy her relationship wise.

Bonnie doesn't even know what she wants. Especially now. She only came to the boarding house today for Alaric and Jenna. Plus she didn't want to cause suspicion, if it wasn't for that she wouldn't be here now. She would be far away from Damon Salvatore.

Elena and Caroline entered the living room, caring the snacks. They placed the snacks on the coffee table then Elena took a seat beside Stefan and cuddled up next to him. Caroline frowned when she noticed there wasn't anywhere else to sit.

Bonnie's eyebrows creased in confusion. Why she making a big deal, she can just go sit by Jeremy.

Tyler must have noticed the same thing because he spoke up, causing the night to take a turn.

"Just go sit next to your best buddy, Caroline." Tyler taunted her, causing Caroline to turn around.

She glared at her ex boyfriend with so much hatred, "Go screw yourself, Tyler. Oh wait, nevermind. You have Mackenzie for that."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly. They knew this wasn't going to end well. Bonnie stood up about to leave the room to give the former couple some space but Tyler stopped her.

"Hey, Bonnie. Where are you going? I thought you had a lot to say about our relationship? I mean you did a couple of weeks ago?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Tyler continued, "What, Bonnie? Did you realize that you weren't any better than me?"

Her eyes widened as Tyler stood up as well. They both stared each other down. Bonnie was afraid of what he would say next.

"I mean, you and _the guy _you left with at my party that night seemed a little strange. So I decided even though you tried to beat the crap out of me that night-"

Caroline interrupted, "She had a good reason too!"

"anyways, I remembered the situation the next morning when I woke up sober. I was scared for your life so I showed up at your house the next morning. You can believe my surprise when I realized that man had spent the night when I saw him exit your house that late morning." Tyler smirked thinking he had Bonnie right where he had her.

Damon was calling it a bluff. He didn't think the mutt had it in him to say what he saw if what he was saying even was true.

Elena stood up her eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about, Tyler?"

Tyler continued to smirk, "Bonnie, should you tell them or should I? Or maybe another person in this room should?"

_Damn it. The mutt does know. _Damon thought as Tyler's eyes wandered towards his for a very long and tense moment.

Bonnie was at a loss for words. Tyler was once her friend. Now he was someone she didn't know. A complete asshole.

Caroline gasped, "Wait? Are you saying that Bonnie had sex with someone...in here?"Caroline and Elena and everyone else glanced around each other. Damon did too, pretending to be oblivious. Bonnie noticed and her jaw tensed. _That asshole. _she thought bitterly.

Elena gave Stefan a questioning gaze and he was offended. How dare his own girlfriend think that way about him! He would never cheat on her.

Jenna and Alaric stood up, hand in hand, they were both irritated with their teenage drama and how it ruined their engagement party. They left the room without anyone even noticing.

"Why are you attacking me?" Bonnie finally got the courage and asked Tyler.

He smiled bitterly, "You attacked me first, Bennett."

Jeremy was now standing and he was walking towards the group. Caroline was giving him an accusing glare, "Did you? Did you sleep with Bonnie, Jer?"

Jeremy turned and glared at Caroline right back, "Of course not!" they both continued to glare at each other. That didn't make Tyler any happier.

"Don't worry, Caroline. Your little boy toy didn't cheat on you. No. See, little miss perfect witch slept with-" before he can get the words out of his mouth Bonnie glared at him and used her magic to give the werewolf and aneurysm.

Tyler started falling to his knees as he held his head in pain. Bonnie couldn't let anyone find out that she slept with Damon. Not now.

After he was on the ground, Bonnie recited a spell causing the dog to fall to sleep.

She sighed in relief, but when she turned back around she saw everyone-except Damon- glaring at her after they gaped at Tyler's sleeping form on the hardwood floor. They were all confused and shocked that Bonnie would go through such grave lengths for this.

She raised her eyebrows innocently, "Well. Why don't you look at the time? It seems I need to get going." She headed out the door, no one stopped her. No one could.

None of them knew what to do, there was way to many problems going on in one room.

As Bonnie left the house, Elena turned around and glared at Caroline and Jeremy, "What the hell was Tyler going on about with you two?"

She never got her answer because the two of them ignored her as they grabbed there stuff and left the boarding house. Ignoring each other in the process as well.

Later on that night Bonnie sat in her bedroom, laying on her bed and looking through her grimoire.

She was trying to find a spell or anything to stop what was happening. She needed to. This was impossible and couldn't be happening. _It's the stress. _she tells herself. That's the only logical explanation.

In the middle of reading a page she hears her phone vibrate on her wooden night stand.

She turns her body and grabs her white i phone and notices and unknown number texting her. She frowned as she opened the message until she read it.

_You okay, judgey?_

She automatically knew who it was. She typed back furiously.

_How did you get this number?! And NO! I am not okay._

He texted back immediately.

_Don't use that tone with me, young lady._

She rolled her eyes and felt her phone vibrate again. She thought it was him but she realized that the number was blocked.

_I'm tired of Elena. You're my new target. You secret little witch. _

_xoxo_

**A/N- I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, favs, it's really awesome and I'm truly thankful sense this is my first fanfiction! I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's really blah but I hope you guy's like it. There's not much Bamon and I apologize but I needed to get this chapter out there for certain reasons for the story. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

There she stood in her black leather boots, leather jacket, tight-fitting jeans, and fitted top, in the dark woods. The woods where a mother would tell her child never to enter because of the things that go bump in the night.

Bonnie was friends with the things that go bump in the night- hell she was considered one to some people. She felt every emotion that she had held deep inside of herself for the last three years.

She has been there for every one of her friends, for Elena. Half of the things she's done was for Elena. Why? Half of the horrible things that have happened were because of Elena or a vampire, or something horrible and Bonnie had to fix it. Bonnie was the fixer, she fixed things.

She found people when they were lost. She brought people back to life. She used dark magic to save people who didn't deserve to be saved. Ever since she had found out she was a witch she used her magic to save others, but never for herself.

She put everyone first, always. Yet, no one ever put her first. No one ever asked her to do things, they _commanded_ her. The only person that had ever thanked her for the things she's done was Damon Salvatore now that she thinks about it.

They made her research things, spend all her time going through spell books and grimoire when she could have done normal teenage girl things.

She wants to go back in time and have a normal life. She wishes she can stop Grams from telling her she was a witch. She wishes Damon, Stefan, and Anna never came back to Mystic Falls. She wants to take it all back, but she can't. Even if she could, she doesn't think she ever would.

No matter how hateful she can feel towards her friends, towards her loved ones, she can't help but still not regret the horrible things.

Yes, Bonnie regrets Grams dying but that was just as much as her faut as everyone elses. She regrets her mother turning in to a vampire, yet, her mother abandoned her and she couldn't help but feel like she _wanted _to be upset more than she actually was.

Even today, of all days, she went to school, smiled at everyone that passed her by that she knew. She hung out with Elena and Caroline. They all smiled and laughed it was like every other day. Nothing out of the usual.

Bonnie came home to an empty house. Her father was out, on another business trip. She believes he goes on many to see less and less of her. He says she reminds him to much of her mother. Someone he now despises.

She didn't get a phone call from her mother, figures, she's probably busy doing god knows what.

She came to the woods because she had gone to the cemetary to visit her Grams. She knows her Grams is looking down at her right now. Probably upset with her and her latest decision making.

Bonnie sighed and pushed some her her dark colored hair behind her ear as she moved her foot, and kicked a couple small rocks with her foot.

She needed to be by nature. She needed to be near something to connect with. She had way to much on her mind and she needed to find peace. Something to let her clear her mind and maybe she can find a way to solve her problems.

She knows she shouldn't be out here alone. Especially with that anonymous messenger now harassing her. She hasn't told anyone else. She didn't want to worry them with her problems. There has been no threats so far, that means nothing to worry about yet in her opinion.

Yet, the anonymous person knows she's a witch. He or she knows she hiding something and Bonnie knows that sooner or later it's going to probably spin out of control but she just wants a break. She doesn't want Damon or Stefan making her go through another grimoire and look for something to help find this person. Not now. She needs a break.

Damon. Damon Salvatore. He was always on her mind rather she liked it or not. He just seemed to always pop up in the most random times.

_He was the cause of this. _She thought bitterly to herself. She knows she can't completely blame him for these turn of events, but she blames him for a big part of it.

It was completely quiet. The only thing Bonnie could hear was the sound of crickets and owls hooing from a distance. She looked up at saw the dark sky shine brightly with stars. A grin appeared on her lips as she gazed at the crescent moon that was the only source of light for her at the moment.

She pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and clicked on the locked button to look at the time.

_8:45_

Bonnie frowned. She knew she had to get home now. To her empty house.

As she starts heading out of the woods she hears a noise. She turns her head quickly and glanced around but sees nothing out of the ordinary. She knows she's just simply paranoid.

When she reaches the exit of the woods and see the open area where the town starts, she turns around and stares through the darken trees and bushes, her nature. Her only true friend.

"Happy Birthday to me." she mumbles sadly then heads back to her home, where she takes a shower and falls asleep, knowing her eighteenth birthday, was completely and utterly lonely.

Two days later, now it's Wednesday and Bonnie knew she had to go to the store now. She knew it was important but she couldn't do it.

She didn't mention to any of her friends that they forgotten her birthday or to her family members. She doesn't want to be upset with them. She wants to understand them and their reasons. But it hurts. It really hurts.

As she got to the story to buy what she needed she couldn't help but feel even more depressed than she did before. She's been pretending with Caroline and Elena that nothing is wrong as she listens to the both of them bitch out their problems.

It was just her eighteenth birthday. No big deal, right?

After purchasing her items Bonnie exited the drug store, shoving rather roughly her items in her large gray purse. Without looking Bonnie runs in to someone causing her foul mood to become more irritated.

She looked up to glare at the stranger but when she saw who it was she was shocked and more angry. He was the last person she wanted to see _right now. _

"Damon." she spoke venomously, grounding his name out with her teeth.

She was shocked as to why a vampire-especially Damon Salvatore- is entering a drug store.

"Bonnie." he smirked looking down at the angry witch, "What a surprise." yet why didn't he sound so surprised to her.

She continued to glare up at him and he sighed in annoyance.

"Look, witchy, I'm sorry I didn't buy you anything but happy late birthday."

Bonnie's expression softened instantly and she looked at the older vampire in disbelief, "What?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Happy late birthday, judgey." he shrugged, not seeing what the big deal is.

Bonnie stuttered, not meaning to but she was so shocked that she felt her eyes glisten lightly, "Y-y-you remembered?"

Damon scoffed shoving his hands in his pockets of his black leather jacket, "Yeah. What's so weird about-" Damon stopped as he processed what she was saying.

He gasped lightly and he shut his eyes rubbing them with his hands. He couldn't believe this. He was going to go and choke vampire barbie and knock some sense in to her and Elena for being complete and utter dumb asses.

He shook his head in mere disappointment, "Did you at least have a nice time with your parents?"

Bonnie looked downward, not meeting his gaze.

Damon cursed under his breath. He was so angry right now. His fists were clenched at his sides and it took everything in him not to go and drown Stefan, Barbie, and Bonnie's shit of a mother in a lake full of vervain. You wouldn't even want to know what he was thinking of doing to the stupid humans.

His little witch celebrated her birthday-her eighteenth birthday- all by herself. He shouldn't have just assumed that she was having fun with Elena, Caroline, and her parents. He should have called like he wanted. He should have visited her like he had planned. But he knew she didn't really like him, so he didn't want to ruin her birthday.

_He should have listened to his damn gut._

"I'm _so sorry _, Bonnie." he couldn't even stress how bad he felt, and Damon Salvatore _never _feels bad for anybody.

Bonnie surprised Damon apologized. She figured he would have said something sarcastic about everyone forgetting her. Him apologizing was something she never expected.

She shook her head in dismissal, he knew she was upset, she was just playing it off. Being her strong selfless witchy self, "It's okay. It's no big deal. I wasn't looking forward to celebrating anyway so I guess I got lucky."

Damon glared at her. He was irritated with her acting nice so often. Being the selfless good witch that she always tries to be.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything, judgey? I mean, you should have at least called your parents and give them a piece of your mind."

Bonnie shook her head, "They must have had good reasons to forget-"

Damon cut her off, "Who forgets their only daughter's birthday?"

Bonnie knew it was a rhetorical question. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at Damon, his blue eyes met her gaze.

"What do you want me to say, Damon? How much I feel like shit? How my best friends since kindergarten all forgot my birthday along with my parents. How I spent my eighteenth birthday going to school, home, Gram's grave, the woods, then back and not once did I hear a "Happy Birthday.""

Bonnie wanted to cry. But she didn't, she couldn't.

Damon shook his head slowly, "You didn't deserve that, witchy."

Bonnie shrugged slightly, "It wasn't good timing anyway. With what happened last Saturday. Caroline is just filled with drama and now somehow Stefan and Elena are fighting so... it just wouldn't have worked."

Damon sighed, "Did the quarter back at least remember?" he asked referring to Matt.

She didn't reply, answering his question.

"Excuse me." a stranger mumbled as they passed by Bonnie and Damon. That made the both of them remember that they were standing in front of a drug store.

Bonnie sighed, letting a fake smile slip on to her face, "Oh. right. You were going to go shop. I have to get home, so I'll see you around."

She started to walk towards her car but Damon grabbed her elbow, causing her to turn back around and face him.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

Damon huffed. He didn't know why he was doing this. Today was his free day. Stefan and Elena were fighting now, he should be at her house making her fall in love with him, but in stead he's about to do this.

"Sense you missed your birthday, do you want to celebrate it right now?"

Her face was emotionless as she asked him, "Don't you have to shop?"

He shook his head and she asked another question, "Why do you care, Damon? Besides what would we even do?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

He scratched the top of his head in thought. He didn't think about that.

"Well there are options." he smirked as he thought of them, "You can come to the boarding house and we can test out how flexible you are not that you're one year older on my bed?"

Bonnie's face heat up in a blush and she averted her gaze anywhere but his, "Next?"

He rolled his eyes, "I actually liked that one, but whatever." he scoffed then thought of something else, "We can go to the Grill. My treat."

Bonnie nodded her head. She figured there was no harm to that idea.

"Sure." she smiled and he smirked.

He opened his mouth to reply but a text message was sent to Bonnie's cell phone causing a loud beep sound to interrupt him. She smiled apologetically and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She unlocked her phone then read her text.

_Does that vampire know what things you've been shopping for lately? Hmm, wouldn't want him to have to look in your purse would you?_

_xoxo_

Her eyes widened as she remembered the reason she had come here today. _Shit. _She thought.

Damon glanced down at the witch and saw her worried expression.

"What's wrong, Bon-Bon?" he asked teasingly.

Bonnie quickly fixed herself and came up with a lie, "Just my Mom. She had some joke she thought was funny but wasn't." Bonnie laughed her fake laugh.

Damon saw right through it, but he didn't comment on it. He figured it wasn't any of his business to get involved with the witch's problems.

"Let's go!" she said quickly and they both went to their separate cars and she followed him as they both drove to the Grill.

They spent two hours at the Grill, laughing, talking, surprisingly enjoying each other's company. They threw insults at each other all night. They made it seem real, but they knew deep down the other didn't mean it. It was their thing. They both loved it.

Their fun was ruined when Vampire Barbie and the doppleganger walked in to the Grill laughing and smiling at something Caroline had said.

Caroline and Elena both still haven't realized that they had forgotten Bonnie's birthday two days ago. They've even seen her and conversed with her. They noticed her stranger behavior with them, but still thought nothing of it.

Elena's eyes caught sight of Bonnie and Damon laughing with each other while playing pool. She froze in her spot, her eyes were wide and her blood boiled at her so called best friend flirting with the guy she secretly had feelings for.

Caroline caught on to Elena's gaze and gasped silently at the scene in front of her. She swears that she had walked in to a different time zone because there is no way that Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore are getting along with each other. It's impossible.

Elena stalked towards them angrily, and Caroline followed the angry Elena, very confused to why her best friend was so upset.

"What's going on here?" Elena's voice broke through Damon and Bonnie's conversation, causing the two of them to turned their heads and look at her.

Her hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed. She glared at Bonnie, like she was the problem to this.

Damon would have found Elena's sudden jealousy attractive a month ago, but now he found it irritating since he was having a nice conversation with Bonnie that she rudely interrupted.

Bonnie's anxiety rose at the sight of her furious brunette friend and confused blond one. She glanced at Elena innocently, "What? We're playing pool." she shrugged as she then brought her gaze back down to the pool table.

Elena scoffed then crossed her arms above her chest, squashing her breasts together to get Damon's attention to seem more attractive. Damon didn't find it attractive at all.

She raised her eyebrows at Damon. Waiting to hear his excuse. His eyebrows furrowed down and he glared at the girl he once thought he may have fallen for, "What's the big deal? Me and the witch decided to play pool after we had our dinner."

Elena's eyes widened and Caroline had a sudden cough attack. She knew shit was about to go down.

"What? Why would you guy's eat together? You guys can't even stand in the same room together without you threatening her or her giving you a headache!"

Damon's face was passive. He was pissed at the way Elena was talking to him. Like she owned him and knew everything about him.

He replied to her, venom laced with each word that fell from his mouth, "We decided to celebrate Bonnie's eighteenth birthday that was on Monday. Remember that?"

Elena and Caroline's facial expressions fell. They both realized what they did and instantly felt guilty and regretted it.

Caroline took a step towards Bonnie, "Bonnie..." she trailed off not knowing how to apologize and make up for being the terrible friend that she had been the last couple days.

Bonnie took a step back. She sniffed and felt her eyes tear up. _No. She was not going to cry. Not today. _

She shook her head lazily,, "I-I, I can't. Not right now."

She couldn't discuss it. She would just break down, then lash out and say things she knows she'll end up regretting. She loved Elena and Caroline. They're her sisters. But lately, everything has just been slowly falling apart. Every time a piece breaks off from her life, another part of her breaks as well.

Like there's a crack in her soul.

Caroline stopped and took a step back. She ignored the glare Damon was giving her. She didn't like that he was the one that remembered. He was the one to try to make it up to her. She wasn't. He doesn't even like her, yet he helped her. She felt sick to her stomach.

Elena couldn't feel. She felt herself mind being pulled at. She was angry that Damon remembered her friend's birthday and actually _felt _sorry and helped her. But on the other hand she was mad that she was the one to cause her the pain.

Bonnie pulled the sleeve of her sweater up to her hands and wiped her nose, not caring how un lady like that may be. She turned to Damon, giving the girls the cold shoulder, "Thanks for the dinner and the game, Damon. I'm going to go home now."

He nodded in understanding and watched as the little witch grabbed her things then exited the Grill towards her car. She needed to be alone.

Damon sighed inwardly. _There she goes. Always running away from her problems. When will the little witch ever learn? They will always follow her around._

**A/N- Hey everyone! I know this story is a little mysterious at the moment, but I hope you all are paying very close attention to the way I word things. I was going to write the whole Bamon at the grill scene, I know all their scenes I've written so far haven't been very long, but I really wanted to get this posted for you all. I've read all your reviews and you guys are amazing. The more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the more I want to post and the sooner. Every time I see a really cool review posted it makes me want to continue writing on a chapter so; THANK YOU! I**

**I know I'm dragging this story out but it's because I want it to be long and and meaningful. I apologize for them being a little OOC. It's just the way I think Damon would react if he secretly cared about Bonnie and was pissed she had a horrible birthday. **

**Thanks for reading(:**


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of nail polish and remover scented through the Forbes' living room where Caroline and Bonnie were giving each other pedicures. They were laughing and talking like what happened a couple days ago at the Grill never happened at all.

Caroline called Bonnie to come over that Saturday morning to discuss what happened at the Grill. Caroline apologized telling her how guilty and terrible she felt forgetting her best friend's birthday.

It took a very long time for Bonnie to forgive her. Bonnie can forgive Caroline for anything really. Did she expect this from Caroline? No. She thought Caroline would be the one to remember her birthday before anyone. But Caroline has been through a lot the last couple weeks and it just slipped her mind. Bonnie couldn't hate her for that. She understood, even though she selfishly wished she still remembered.

Caroline and Bonnie started talking about anything and everything from there and now here they were painting each other's nails.

"Does the red look good?" Bonnie asked, gesturing her foot in Caroline's direction.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. Red suits you." she smirked then finished painting her left hand blue.

"So...what's going on with you and Jer?" Bonnie asked out of the blue, surprising Caroline making her mess up on the last finger nail on her hand.

"Shit." Caroline cursed wiping the nail polish off and re doing it. She turned to glance over at Bonnie who was staring at her expectantly. Eyebrows raised, waiting for her reply.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It's nothing."

Bonnie scoffed, "Look, I've been waiting all week for you to say something about the way the three of you acted on Saturday. But it was eating me alive. I need to know." Bonnie laughed lightly at her own pleading to know what's going on in Caroline's life.

Caroline glared at her slightly, "Why? Was it because Jeremy was your mystery guy at Tyler's party?"

Bonnie was taken back by the accusation. She didn't know Caroline thought she slept with Jeremy. _Ew. _

"No! Ew. He's like my little brother!"

Caroline sighed heavily, "Then it makes no sense! Tyler said you slept with someone that was sitting in the living room. The only reasonable candidate was Jeremy."

Bonnie shook her head, "Please, Care. Let's just change the subject if we're not going to answer each other's questions."

Caroline closed her eyes for a second then re-opened them. She knew Bonnie was right. I guess they were touchy subjects. She gave in, letting go of the conversation, but she won't forget.

Bonnie opened her mouth to change the subject and talk to Caroline about the latest episode of Scandal that she watched she felt her stomach get upset and she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the living room towards the vacant bathroom down the hallway.

Bonnie opened the door and ran towards the toilet, her stomach giving out on her as she threw up her breakfast.

Caroline used her vampire speed to rush in there after her. She gasped in shock at seeing Bonnie kneeled on the flower, her body hanging over the toilet as it sounded like she was puking her guts out.

"Aw, Bon." Caroline sighed, kneeling next to Bonnie and rubbed her back soothingly for comfort.

Bonnie felt tears wanting to escape her eyes but she held them back. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to get through this.

After Bonnie was done, she washed her mouth out in the bathroom sink and Caroline gave her and extra tooth-brush to brush her teeth.

They met back in the living room and Bonnie was feeling terrible. She curled her body in to Caroline's sofa, closing her eyes as she feels her body start to ache.

Caroline frowned at the state of her friend. She didn't know Bonnie was sick and wasn't feeling well.

"Do you want something? Do you have a fever?"

Caroline walked over and placed her hand on Bonnie's forehead. Her frown deepened. Bonnie should have a fever of some sorts with the way she just threw up in there.

"You seem fine." Caroline looked down at Bonnie. Analysing her from head to toe. She was trying to figure out what sickness her friend had caught.

Caroline didn't know how to handle Bonnie right now.

Bonnie just simply shook her head and only requested for some ginger ale and maybe some crackers if she had any.

With that Caroline walked into her kitchen grabbing the things Bonnie needed. She poured a glass of gigngerale, she was glad that she actually had some in the refrigerator and found a pack of saltines crackers in the back of the cupboard.

She put the crackers on a plate with the glass of soda in her hand and took them to Bonnie, hoping her friend gets better.

"What did you eat this morning?" Caroline asked her softly as Bonnie took a sip of her drink slowly.

Bonnie shrugged, "I went through a drive through for breakfast before heading over here. You know me, I don't like to cook. I probably just got a little sick from that."

It was obvious she was lying the way she didn't look Caroline in the eye. But Caroline didn't press on the matter anymore after that. She figured Bonnie had some sort of the flu and just didn't want people to worry over her sickness.

That's how Bonnie is.

After Bonnie started to feel a little better she headed home and took a nap that was much needed. She put on her black leggings and purple top and laid in her nice cozy warm bed. Her eyes fluttered close as she sighed in contentment.

After a very well deserved two-hour nap, Bonnie woke up in her bed. But not alone.

Her eyes snapped open when she noticed a large figure laying beside her. His blue eyes staring at her, never blinking.

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. He's still there. After processing the vampire laying beside her in her bed, Bonnie screamed, loudly, causing his eyes to widen and he jumped from the bed immediately.

Bonnie stood up as well. The shock was now over and she was simply just confused an annoyed at this state.

"What the hell, Damon? Why are you here?!"

Damon was calm, even though he was slightly annoyed at the tone the little witch was giving him. He was trying to be a good vampire and this is the thanks he gets?

He rolled his eyes replying to her causally, "Vampire Barbie told me you were sick. She said since me and her are the only ones in your good graces at the moment, that I should check on you to make sure you didn't die. I guess she had things to do with her being Miss Mystic or whatever." he scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. She was surprised that Caroline had Damon look after her. She was more surprised that he even did it!

"Well as you can see, I'm alive. Now go home."

Damon glared at the witch and she glared back. They both weren't going to back down and he knew she was just as stubborn as he was.

After a long minute and a half of just glaring. Damon broke their gaze and shook his head. A bitter smile graced his lips.

"You know what, judgey? I thought maybe we came to some understanding a few days ago. I guess that was just me." his tone was bitter and regretful.

Bonnie's expression softened. She didn't know what to say to that. She thought they did as well. But she just has so much on her plate. And the last thing she needs right now is her and Damon getting along. If she get's to close to him then she's going to start feeling more guilty than she already does.

What Bonnie wants to do may be the most selfish thing she will ever do. But she doesn't have a choice. She needs to do this. It was a mistake. It's an impossible mistake.

She sighed and Damon glanced her way.

"I just need to be alone right now, Damon."

"Why are you sick?"

She shook her head in dismissal, "It was just something I ate this morning. I feel better now."

His eyes narrowed in to slits as he stared at her. Hoping she would crack under his stare. But she didn't. Instead what she did shocked him. She met his gaze and looked back at him, pretending to be innocent and oblivious to what he was doing. But he knew better.

He shook his head, "Nice one, Bennett."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Damon's pocket started ringing. He sighed heavily and reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his black cell phone.

Bonnie already knew who it was without him even acknowledging the caller I.D. aloud.

"Hello?...I'm doing something right now...Calm down...Yea...Okay...I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pants pocket.

Bonnie was now staring at the navy blue wall beside her, her arms crossed against her chest as she pretended to not have listened to his phone call.

Damon cleared his throat to get Bonnie's attention. He didn't really want to leave the witch. Especially in this state, but he needed to. Elena needed him. He needed to be there for Elena.

Bonnie turned back around to face him. She already knew what he was going to say. And she dreaded it.

"That was Elena. She needs me." he stated, looking everywhere but at her. He knew if he took once glance at the witch that he wouldn't leave. But he needed to be there for Elena. _He loved her...didn't he?_

Bonnie found herself nodding her head, letting him go to the woman he loves. She knew him caring for her wouldn't last for long. The moment Elena needs him, he drops everything to be at her rescue. To be her knight and shining armor.

"Did she say what it was about?" Bonnie asked reluctantly. She was slightly worried for Elena and just wanted to make sure that she was okay since they haven't talked or seen each other since Wednesday at the Grill.

Damon shook his head, "No. She was just crying hysterically over the phone saying she needed me at her house now."

Bonnie inwardly sighed. She knew what that meant if Elena was calling him then instead of Stefan. It means her and Stefan got in to another fight and she called Damon to comfort her and to use him for her own selfish needs, not caring about his own feelings.

Damon knew it too. But he didn't want to admit it to himself. Not yet, anyway. He liked when Elena seeked him for comfort, but he knew she only did it when she wasn't too happy with Stefan. Damon hated being second place, but he loved her too much to care.

Bonnie realized that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay and pretend to nurse her back to health. Since he stopped pestering her about sleeping with him again and seemed to recently care about her as a friend she realized that she craved for his attention. His company meant the world to her now.

Bonnie was biting her bottom lip, as she was still deep in thought. Damon wanted more than anything to go over there and bite that lip for her. He wanted to kiss her senseless and have his way with her.

She's all he ever thinks about. He still wants to sleep with her again, he's making it his mission too. But he can never find the right time. Damon wants to be between the witch's thighs and make her scream his name like she did the time before but he wants her to be sober this time. He wants her to equally want it as much as he does. So he's not going to initiate it when the time is right. He wants his little witch to beg for him again. To plead for his touch and pleasure.

"Stop doing that, Bonnie. Or we're going to be right back where we started a month ago." Damon's voice broke through Bonnie's thoughts and she stopped biting her bottom lip, letting it go from her teeth and she stared up at him, the large queen sized bed in between the two of them, her eyes were wide and he can tell she was afraid of him making a move.

If only she knew that he wasn't going to be making a move anytime soon. He knew she will eventually make the first move. Their sexual tension is almost at it's breaking point and he knows he'll have her begging for his tongue to be in places he wants it to be in very, very soon.

Bonnie scratched her forearm to distract herself from her nervousness, "You should go now. For Elena." she reminded him and his eyes widened for a second as he remembered the phone call less than a few minutes ago.

_Did the witch really distract me that much?_ he asked himself confused as to how the Bennett witch can make him forget about his one love so easily.

He nodded his head and moved around the bed and started heading towards her wooden white door.

"Take care of yourself, judgey." he said before leaving out the door. Bonnie heard her front door shut from down stairs and she sighed in relief.

She crawled back in to bed and felt sad and depressed all of a sudden. She knows this shouldn't bother her, but it does. It always does she seemed to have noticed and she doesn't like it one bit.

Her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand and she reluctantly grabbed it off the desk. She knew who it was from and she wanted so much to throw her cell phone across the room at the wall in front of her as she read the words upon the screen.

_Do your friends know of the tests you've been passing lately?_

_xoxo_

After reading that text, Bonnie did something she hasn't done in a long time since her Grams died. She cried herself to sleep.

Damon walked in to the boarding house, exhausted from the three hours he had just spent at the Gilbert house. He sat there and comforted a crying Elena who went on and on about his brother and her fighting over something he didn't even care enough about to remember.

Elena's crying face and voice irritated him more than wanting to sympathize for her. But he couldn't. He didn't feel sorry for seeing her cry, and usually he would be angry at his younger brother for upsetting her, but he couldn't find it in him to be mad. He didn't seem to care anymore.

He found his brooding younger brother sitting in front of the fire-place. Drinking _his _bourbon.

He was tired and just wanted to rest from his fulfilled day of helping other's today, the very un Damon like thing to do. But here he was now, as he found himself heading towards him brother. He clamped a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Please, brother, I beg of you. Stop the brooding. And you and your girlfriend need to stop with the silly little cat fights. I'm tired of being in the middle."

Stefan was shocked to say the least. He thought Damon loved being in the middle, he knew Damon liked to be the one to comfort her after their fights the gloat about it. Why the sudden change of heart?

He turned around and looked up and saw his older brother pouring himself a glass and then chug it down in one gulp. He knew his brother drank this stuff like it was water.

Damon then approached him and took Stefan's glass out of his hand.

"And get your own alcohol." he said before putting both glasses down and heading upstairs to his bedroom where he'll have another fantasy dream of him and the little witch.

**A/N- Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! You are amazing! And I've been loving the reviews I've been reading since I woke up this morning so thank you! And as I treat I decided to post another chapter again. This is three days in a row right? Wow. I'm on a roll!(:**

**How do you all feel about this? I know this chapter is very cryptic but I swear soon everything will start making sense I promise.**

**Thanks for reading(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie flushed the toilet after she just barfed _again. _

It's been two weeks sense she threw up at Caroline's house and it's been two weeks sense she's seen or heard from Damon Salvatore at all.

She's supposed to be at school right now but she woke up feeling awful and thought it was best to stay home. She was in a happy mood all week because her father is supposed to be coming home today, but he _can't _see Bonnie like this.

Caroline called Bonnie's mother last week and told her that Bonnie had been sick lately. Her mother said that she will come down and visit but Bonnie refused and told her she was well. She knew if her mom took once glance at her she'll know what's wrong.

Liz comes by every other day and checks on Bonnie. She told her that she suggests she go see a doctor, but Bonnie didn't want to go see a doctor. She just couldn't yet.

Caroline was worried, she kept trying to give Bonnie her blood, she thought she was dying. Bonnie refused the blood telling her she was being obsurd.

Caroline started to think that Bonnie was bulemic but Bonnie turned shut that down and told her not to ask her that again.

Caroline being the dense vampire barbie she was couldn't figure it out. _Yet._

Bonnie walked back in to her bedroom and crawled under the covers as she entered her bed. She pressed play on the remote and the t.v. resumed in to the movie she was watching: _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_.

Childish, yes, but the scene where _Flynn Lockwood _goes crazy and starts throwing the ice cream snow balls is her favorite part and always makes her laugh and smile and turns her mood.

After the scene happened Bonnie was laughing over her bed, clutching her stomach as the giggles escaped her lips. Her face was now red and her eyes were closed as she was getting the last of it out. _Wow that felt good. _She thought as she realized she hasn't laughed like that in a really long time.

Bonnie's phone started to ring as her laughed died down. She leaned over her bed, where her black comforter and white bed sheets where all messy and out of place from her tossing and turning in the middle of the night when she slept.

She pressed _accept _before looking at the caller I.D. so she didn't know who she was talking to when she answered the phone.

Bonnie: _Hello?_

Damon_: Bon-Bon. _

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confused. Why was he calling her?

Bonnie: _What do you want, Damon?_

She heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

Damon: _I need you to stop by the boarding house. _

Bonnie: _What? Why? Is there something wrong-_

Damon_: Great, see you then_.

Then with that, he hung up the phone. Bonnie's mouth gaped as she stared down at her now blank screen. _Did he just hang up on me?!_

Even though Bonnie still wasn't feeling a hundred percent, she still drove all the way to the Salvatore boarding house to see what the big deal was.

She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, a pair of gray uggs, and a long sleeve black sweater. Her hair was in natural curls and she had her small gray clutch with her.

She made her way up the drive way to the house. Her back was slightly aching but she chose to ignore it to get through whatever she was needed for here.

She walked in without knocking and knew the door was unlocked. _They should really learn what a lock is._

As she entered, she made her way passed the foyer to the living room. She gasped as she saw everyone in the living room. Their faces were impassive and she couldn't tell what was going on.

Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric, Jenna, Damon, Matt, Liz, and Bonnie's parents all stood around the living room.

Bonnie took a step forward, which made the floor board creak causing them all to turn and stare at her.

No one said a word. She smiled warily when she looked over at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

They didn't reply, her Dad was glaring at the wooden floor beneath his feet. Her mother looked up at smiled sympathetically towards her daughter.

"Sit down, honey." Abby told Bonnie and Matt stood up quickly pulling a chair out from the table for Bonnie to take.

She eyed them all warily as she slowly took the seat, thanking Matt in the process.

She chuckled lightly as she joked, "What is this? An intervention?"

No one laughed. No one joked back with her and Bonnie finally noticed the tension hanging in the air. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and that's when everyone's gaze turned to her and she felt her self shrink against the wooden chair.

Stefan, being the mediator that he was, decided to take control of the situation since no one else was talking, "Bonnie. You know we all care about you. And that we are all here for you."

Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her body tense at the seriousness in his voice. She didn't like it at all where this conversation was going.

"Yeah." she tried to sound oblivious to where this was going, but they all knew. They felt her nervousness radiating off of her. Her voice was barely even audible.

Caroline stood up, grabbing her best friend's attention. She smiled at Bonnie and being who she is her eyes started to tear up, "Bonnie. We know there is something wrong. You haven't been yourself the passed few weeks."

Bonnie gulped visibly. She didn't look at anyone of them. She kept her gaze on the brown wooden table in front of her instead.

Elena stood up now, Bonnie heard her sigh, "Ever sense Tyler's party you've been acting different. We just want you to be okay." her voice sounded sincere but it didn't hold much feeling.

Now Tyler was standing, his facial expression was guilty, "Bonnie, ever since you left my party with-"

Bonnie looked up towards him, "I swear to god, Tyler, if you finish that sentence I'll have you on your knees with the biggest headache you've ever recieved in your life." she snapped, causing everyone gasp silently, shocked by her outburst.

He opened his mouth to reply but she had it up to here with everyone. Bonnie Bennett was done with everyone controlling her life.

She stood up, pushing the chair back, causing it to make a loud noise as the legs skid across the hardwood floor, "How dare you show up here and _now _try to be my friend with the way you treated me three weeks ago? Remember that? When you tried to make me feel like complete shit!"

No one commented on it, and Tyler sat back down. Truly speechless to that.

Elena glared at her, 'What's the big deal about knowing who you slept with?"

Bonnie's Dad felt uncomfortable as he stood in the room. He really didn't want to be here for that type of conversation.

Bonnie glared back, "It just is, okay?" then she turned back around and glanced at everyone as she spoke, "And I don't see how this is any of your guy's business!"

Caroline sighed, "We care about you, Bonnie! And if you're sick you need to tell us!"

Bonnie turned, her eyebrows raised as she looked at her friend, confused, "What? Sick?"

Liz sighed, "Bonnie, your parents are here because I called them. We know there's something wrong and it's not good to keep it a secret."

Bonnie shook her head, "Me? Keeping secrets?" then glanced at Caroline and Elena, "What about you two?"

Caroliine's eyes widened slightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

Then all of a sudden Jeremy stood up from his seat at the sofa, "Don't lie, Caroline! Let's just get this all out in the open!"

Bonnie was shocked. She was just trying to divert the attention to someone else for a second. She didn't really think about outing their secrets.

Jenna and Alaric didn't understand why the two of them were here. Jenna held her head as she felt a migraine come along. _Yep, this is going to be a long day,_she told herself.

Caroline shook her head as she glared at the younger Gilbert, "Jer, shutup-"

"I'm in love with Caroline."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Caroline sat back down in her chair, her hands covering her face as she mumbles to herself over and over again, _This can't be happening._

"No! I love Caroline! I've been in love with her for so long, but she never gave me the time of day. Until now, she slept with me the night her and Tyler broke up."

Caroline's stomach was in knots as Jeremy kept talking.

Elena turned around and looked at Caroline, "Did you? You slept with my brother?"

Caroline couldn't talk as she dropped her head in her hands, sobbing.

Bonnie instantly felt guilty and took a seat back down in her chair. _This was her fault._

Damon was annoyed with the chick flick drama. He grunted, "Can we get back to Bonnie now? Since she is the reason why we all are here." he rolled his eyes.

He doesn't understand why everyone wants to see what's bugging Bonnie. She's just sick, isn't she?

He didn't care if people found out they had sex. Hell- he wants people to know. So that they'll know she's his.

Liz sighed rubbing her forehead, she didn't expect to hear that about Caroline and she felt really uncomfortable now.

"Okay. Bonnie, we know you've been sick lately. You've been throwing up at the most random times with no fever and your constantly tired-"

Jeremy scoffed as he joked, "Like she's pregnant."

Sheriff Forbes gasped, and looked towards Bonnie instantly. Caroline slowly, lifted her head out of her hands, her gaze on Bonnie emotionless face. Her eyes were glistened with unwanted tears.

She felt like she was being suffocated. Her throat was closing in on her. She couldn't talk. Couldn't feel anything. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Her parents looked at their daughter. Confused, and hopeful that this wasn't true.

Damon was pissed. _His _little witch was pregnant? _His _little witch slept with some human?

Bonnie can feel Damon's glare on her and it made her cry as she let out a sob from the back of her throat. _This can't be happening. They weren't supposed to find out this way. _

Elena shook her head in denial at her best friend, "Bonnie, you can't be..."

Everyone already knew though. She wasn't agreeing, but she wasn't denying it. They knew the signs were there. They all felt stupid to not have noticed sooner.

Damon used his vampire speed and was by her side instantly. He ignored everyone's confused stares and grabbed Bonnie's upper arm roughly, pulling her back up from out of her chair.

Stefan was worried for the witch's life. He didn't understand why Damon was acting this way but he didn't want Bonnie hurt.

"Damon-" he started but Damon cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" Damon's voice boomed throughout the living room, causing everyone mute into silence. Stefan caught on to what he was doing and he tried to listen in as well.

Damon tilted his head, his left ear was now downward to Bonnie's abdomen, and that's when he heard it.

The faint sound of a heart beat. One that wasn't Bonnie's loud one that boomed quickly in her chest right now from her anxiety, but another heart beat. From the same person.

Damon wanted to kill something. Someone. His fists were clenching and unclenching.

Tears fell from Bonnie's eyes as she saw the disappointment flash in her father's and mother's features. Her father simply shook his head, and exited the room as well as the boarding house. He didn't want to talk about this right now. He needed time to think.

Abby felt her own eyes water and she shook her head slowly. Not believing what she is hearing.

No one talked for a good long minute. It was just silence as the vampires listened to the heart beat of the small infant inside of Bonnie.

Damon let go of Bonnie, as Bonnie looked up at him. She saw that he was hurt and she didn't understand why.

Damon was hurt. He would never admit that aloud though. Even though he knows Bonnie noticed. When him and Bonnie had sex...surprisingly it was the last time he has had sex.

So Damon hasn't had sex in almost two months, because all he thought about was Bonnie. But he guesses she didn't feel the same way.

Caroline's voice broke the silence, "Who's the father?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. She didn't know how. No one would believe her. No one would believe that she was carrying a vampire's child. So she stayed silent. Letting them all poorly judge her.

Tyler's eyes widened and he looked from Bonnie and Damon.

"Impossible." he mumbled staring at the two of them.

Caroline snapped her head in his direction, 'What?"

Tyler just sat there, jaw dropped staring at the two of them. Damon scoffed not believing what Tyler was thinking. _It's impossible. _he told himself.

Stefan seemed to caught on and he glared at his older brother. Stefan connected the dots of the last few weeks and he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is way too crazy.

Abby didn't expect any of this. She prepared herself for the worst. Hearing her daughter diagnosed with some illness or maybe having depression. Not hearing that she was going to be a grandmother!

Alaric and Jenna were speechless. They didn't know what to say. They both honestly thought that Bonnie would have been the last one to ever get knocked up.

Jeremy felt guilty. He was just joking. He wasn't serious. He feels bad for accidentally giving away her secret. He shot her an apologetic expression but she was to emotionless and heart broken to speak.

"I'd like to know who the father is too, witchy?" Damon spat.

Stefan knew. Tyler knew. They both knew Bonnie wasn't one to sleep around. They connected the dots.

Stefan gulped as he stated, "It takes around six weeks for a baby's heart beat to judging by the sound and how we are all noticing now. They baby's heart just barely started beating."

Damon's eyes widened, as he glared at his younger brother, "And how did you know that?"

Stefan sighed, "I went to medical school, Damon."

Damon put two and two together of what his brother was saying. If Bonnie had slept with someone some time after Damon, then the babies heart wouldn't be beating yet. Either Bonnie had slept with someone the same week him and her did or the baby was...

"Holy shit." was all that came out of Damon's mouth before the big bad vampire passed out.

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like I could have written it way better but this was the hardest chapter so far for me to write. Honestly, it was. But I hope you guy's enjoy it anyway and in the next chapter secrets will come out! So in other words this chapter was bitter sweet for me to write. (:**

**AND thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Please don't hate me for the way I have the character's react in this chapter. I promise everything will eventually get better within time, but I'm just looking at this in a shock kind of way. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it(:**

Everyone in the living room gasped in shock. They were now standing in panic and confusion as Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena all huddled around Damon's sleeping form on the hard wood floor.

"Shit." Stefan cursed as he tilted his older brother's head to get a good look at him. He was surprised at how this had happened. _This wasn't meant to be possible._ he thought referring to Bonnie's pregnancy.

Elena was freaking out. She didn't know vampire's could pass out and she was scared of what was wrong with Damon.

"Damon, Damon, wake up!" She tells him, subconsciously rubbing his hand with hers. This move doesn't go unnoticed by Stefan who glares at their interlocked hands harshly.

Bonnie was freaking out emotionally and mentally. She knows Damon realized who the father of her unborn child was. She knows that's why he freaked out.

She was scared now.

She's only known of the pregnancy, technically, for three weeks now. Not very long. She was planning on telling everyone once she knew what she was going to do with the baby. She doesn't even understand how this is possible!

_Damon's a vampire!_

Vampire's can't procreate. They've never had children from what she knows. It's impossible! They're dead. And Bonnie hasn't slept with anyone else besides him the night of Tyler's party.

_A + B = ..._

Damon slowly started regaining consciousness after Stefan smacked him in the face a couple times. Elena glared at him for doing such thing but Bonnie was giggling.

As his eyes snapped open the first thing Damon saw when he woke up was a giggling Bonnie and the sight in front of him made his heart feel warm.

Then he saw Elena sitting right next to her. She looked worried and then he noticed his hand in hers.

_Ugh. _He groaned and took his hand out of hers, making Elena lean back a little, a frown upon her lips.

He sat up quickly, recovering from his down fall- embarrassed.

Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie stood up as well.

Damon was slowly starting to remember the events that took place before he passed out.

Caroline stalked towards the four of them. Her blond hair bouncing on her shoulders, her face red with anger, eyebrows creased downward together.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, hoping everything wasn't turning in to what she what she was thinking.

Damon and Bonnie paled. They both didn't know what to say. Damon turned his head to the left and glared down at the petite witch.

Bonnie's arms were crossed over her chest, she was insecure to Damon's glare as she tilted her head down instead of looking up at anybody else.

She knew she was going to get an earful about this from everyone. Her father probably hates her and wants to disown her for getting pregnant at eighteen before even finishing high school. To a vampire no less.

Her mother hates her as well most likely. Bonnie screwed the guy that turned her then got pregnant with some magical baby inside of her.

Caroline will flip. She'll go ballistic and who knows how she will react to this.

Elena, well, Bonnie doesn't even want to know how her friend will react.

When no one was speaking up, Caroline looked towards Stefan, knowing he can provide her with the answers.

Stefan's eyes widened when Caroline looked at him. He knew he was going to screw up and accidentally say what everyone else may already be thinking.

Abby shook her head slowly in denial as she made her way towards Bonnie. They locked eyes, and the moment Abby grabbed Bonnie's wrist, their deep mother daughter blood connection. Former witch and current witch. Her mother knew then. She got the answers she needed. She dropped Bonnie's arm so fast as if it had burned her.

Bonnie felt like she was being backed in to a corner. She felt claustrophobic just standing in the room. All the judging and curious eyes looking her way.

Abby then did the one thing, that Bonnie never expected someone-let a lone her mother ever do to her.

Abby slapped Bonnie across the face.

The whole room gasped. That was the only noise going on besides the loud sound of the previous slap lingered in everyone's ears.

Bonnie felt tears in her eyes. Not from the slap, but from the emotional pain her mother-her own flesh and blood- had brought upon her.

Abby regretted the slap the moment her hand left Bonnie's left cheek. She knew being a vampire caused more pain to Bonnie's face than a normal human slap would have. It was then she saw the scratch from Abby's acrylic nails and slightly red mark on Bonnie's caramel skin.

She didn't show the regret though. She needed to be heard, loud and clear. She needed her point to be crossed.

"What you are carrying inside of you is a demon, Bonnie! Kill it! Get rid of that thing! That thing goes against all odds of nature! Worst than vampires!" Abby accused, her voice getting louder and louder as she spoke meaning in her words.

_That's it. _Damon snapped and had Abby against the wall. His hand was curled around her throat, and he made sure to slam her head really hard in to the maroon colored wall.

"I want you out of here!" he spat in her face. Every one in the room was silent. Shocked and eye-wide at the scene in front of them

Jenna and Alaric were seriously tired, and just wanted to go one day without there being threats and drama.

Elena was so confused. She felt left out while, one by one, everyone was slowly catching on. She felt like the idiot.

"Don't you ever step in to this house again, you under stand me? And if I ever see you around Bonnie, I swear to God, I'll have your heart ripped out so far before you can even blink an eye ball!"

He tightened his grip on her throat, to truly show how serious he was being. He will kill her if he ever sees her with Bonnie again.

"Damon..." he turned around as he heard the soft gentle voice of Bonnie behind him. She was pleading with him to let her go. She was upset with her mom, but she didn't want Damon to kill her.

"Let her go. She's not worth it." Bonnie said softly as she cradled her slightly bruised cheek with her hand.

_That stung. _Abby thought depressingly, knowing she probably had lost her daughter all over again.

Damon, slowly, started loosening his grip on Abby's throat. He didn't do it for the wicked bitch. He did it for Bonnie. He dropped her to the floor, Abby landing harshly on her knees.

Damon glared deeply towards her, "You don't slap a pregnant girl, bitch."

Abby caught her breath, and she looked up in to her daughter's beautiful green eyes that she gets from her father.

"Bonnie, I'm-"

"Save it." Bonnie replied tiredly. Sticking her hand up stopping Abby from continuing her apology.

Abby knew what this meant, and she gave her daughter a curt nod, then left the boarding house. Never looking back.

Damon looked towards Bonnie. His face was impassive as he took a step towards her.

Bonnie's hands balled up in to fists and her arms stayed glued to her side. Her and Damon stared in to each other's eyes. The other never blinking.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as his eyes raked over her face, he wanted to reach out and caress her cheek, but he couldn't.

His voice sounded distant and that's when Bonnie knew that things between them were going to change. She just wasn't sure how.

She simply nodded to his previous question and Damon sighed in relief.

His eyes wandered her, forgetting that there were other people in the room, who were watching their interaction with cautiousness. His gaze stopped at Bonnie's abdomen. He gulped visibly as his eyes continued to stare at her stomach.

_Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby._

Is the only thing Damon hears in his head.

He can't be a father! He can barely take care of himself let a lone a child! He doesn't even like children!

Liz sighed to herself, knowing how Damon probably feels. She was scared when she found out that she was pregnant with Caroline. She was afraid of being a terrible mother, hell, she still is afraid of that.

Caroline groaned, causing Damon and Bonnie, and every one else to look her way. She was pulling Jeremy's arm off of her shoulder and she glared at him and shoved him away, using her vampire strength and he took a couple steps back.

"Don't touch me." she spat.

Jeremy just grinned from ear to ear, not looking as defeated and lonely as he felt inside, "Whatever, Caroline."

Elena shook her head standing in the center of everybody, getting all their attention.

"I'm confused." is all she says and then everyone hears Tyler start to bark with laughter and the older Gilbert's stupidity.

You'd have to be blind not to put all the dots together and see right in front of them what the hell is going on.

Everyone glared at him, still upset with his behavior from last month when he was here at the boarding house. No one has really forgiven him, but he was supposedly needed here because he was the one who knew who Bonnie had slept with.

Tyler honestly doesn't know why he acted the way he did last month. He was just upset because he found out that Caroline and Jeremy slept together, and since he was drinking that day plus his anger, he lashed out at Bonnie. He wanted someone else to hurt as much as he did at the time. He knew he was in the wrong.

"You're so blind, Elena. Isn't it obvious?" he asked, tilting his head Bonnie and Damon's direction. He wasn't going to be the first one to say it. He realized Bonnie should be the one to do it.

Jeremy already ruined everyone finding out her pregnancy for her. He thinks she should tell her friend that she slept with her boyfriend's brother and got knocked up impossibly.

Elena looked towards Bonnie. Raising her eyebrows, waiting for Bonnie to tell her what she was missing.

Damon glared daggers at Elena. He didn't like the way she was acting right now and he didn't like how she was forcing Bonnie to speak.

Bonnie cleared her throat. She knew this was going to be hard but she realized she had to do it. Get it out, every one was bound to find out eventually.

She locked eyes with every single person in the room as she began to speak, "At Tyler's party...I promised Elena I wouldn't drink to much. Well, I didn't keep that promise. I drank too much and around the wrong person." she turned and gave Damon a pointed look, but his face remained passive.

"Anyway, Damon took me home...but he ended up staying the night instead of leaving like he was supposed to." she spat out a little bitterly and Damon looked at her, shooting her a warning glare.

He looked tired, and strained. Like he was trying to control his anger right now.

"Obviously we didn't use protection. He's a vampire. He's dead!" No one was saying anything. They were just simply processing the fact that Bonnie and Damon had sex! The two people that everyone thought hated each other the most in the world, had sex!

"Around a month ago I started feeling sick a lot. Then I realized I was late on my period. I figured it was stress and nothing more. But then, I was two weeks late on my period and I knew something was wrong. I thought buying a pregnancy test was absurd. I _knew _I wasn't pregnant. It's impossible." tears brimmed her eyes as she continued to speak.

Caroline's heart was breaking. Her best friend had been through so much. This was too much for her to handle.

Bonnie looked towards Damon, her expression apologetic and guilty, "When we ran in to each other at the store...that was the day I bought the pregnancy test." she admitted and she felt herself flinch and the cold stare she received from him.

"So what?" he smiled bitterly, "You've known for three weeks and what? Were you going to do what your mother said? Have an abortion and pretend this never happened?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly, "No. Of course not. I was going to tell you-"

"When?!" he shouted causing everyone in the room besides Stefan to flinch at his cold tone.

Stefan would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited. He kind of always wanted a niece or a nephew that felt like real nieces and nephews. Not the ones his half brother had all those years ago and nearly killed.

He wondered how this was possible. He wondered if he was two, able to have kids one day.

Bonnie stuttered as she tried to get herself out of this situation she didn't mean to put herself in,"I-I-I didn't-" she was going to talk to Damon about it. She just never found the right time, and she was nervous, plus she was kind of scared.

Damon was furious. At the little witch. At the situation. At everyone around him for finding out the same time as he that he will be a father.

"You know what, judgey? Go ahead. Kill it. See if I care."

Bonnie sniffed and she felt a tear run down her cheek. It stung as it landed where her cut was from her mother's nails, "Damon, please-"

He didn't let her finish. He was back to dick Damon. Selfish douche bag Damon. "I don't even like kids. I mean, I've lived a 170 odd years on this planet and I never once thought about being a parent." he lied through his teeth successfully, "I mean, kids are just tiny midget evil demon creature_."_

_Says the vampire himself, _Bonnie thought to herself.

Damon continued, "I guess our child would be exactly that though, right? Sense that little baby in you is a demon?!" his eyes fell back to her stomach again.

Damon felt his heart break in to two.

"_I don't care." _is the last thing that comes out of Damon Salvatore's mouth before he uses his vampire speed to rush out of the boarding house. He needed to get drunk off his ass right now.

The moment she heard the door slam Bonnie fell to her knees. Crying- sobbing- as she feels everything in her break. She always thought that when she told him he would be a little upset, doubt himself about being a father, but then he would own up to it and be there for her and their baby.

_That didn't happen._

She wanted to talk it out with him. There's many options on what they can do. She doesn't believe her unborn child is the devil. Her mother is just a bitter former witch who would believe something so ridiculous about her own grandchild!

Stefan and Caroline rushed towards Bonnie. Caroline engulfed her in a hug. Rubbing her back soothingly as her and Stefan whisper soothing words to Bonnie to calm her down.

The three of them broke a part as they heard a sob come from behind Caroline. They all stood up worriedly until they saw who it was.

Elena stood there, crying her eyes out, glaring at Bonnie. Her own best friend.

"Y-you slept with D-damon? H-how could you do that to me, Bonnie? And now your pregnant? How is that possible?"

Bonnie didn't reply. Elena didn't deserve her answers.

Stefan glared at his girl friend. He was hurt and upset that she would say those things about his brother. Like she had feelings for her, more than friendship.

He walked towards her, his face emotionless and cold as he says, not meeting her eyes, "We need to talk." then he left out of the room up the stairs to his bedroom, with a crying Elena following in tow.

_This is just the beginning. _the Anonymous messenger thought as they watched the dramatic scene fold before their eyes as they stood in the bushes right outside of the Salvatore Boarding house.


	11. Chapter 11

He tilts his head back, his raven black hair was looking like he had just gotten out of bed. The liquid of the shot he just took burns as it flows down his throat. Numbing his emotional scarring pain he feels in his chest.

He hated this. He hated being the bad guy all the fricken time.

Why him? He wonders to himself letting his blue eyes wander around the unknown bar he had found on the highway he had driven down when he escaped Mystic Falls to clear his head.

He will be back in the morning, where his brooding brother and the girl he once thought he was in love with, will scold him for sleeping with Bonnie Bennett.

Damon doesn't regret having sex with her. Even though the outcome of it lead them to a child, who shouldn't exist in the world.

Damon liked _fucking _Bonnie. He doesn't care how terrible and crude that sounds, but it's true. And right now, as he stares at all tall blond who has been eyeing him sense the moment he walked in here, he can't find it in him self to go over there. Compel her. Then take her in to the restroom for an easy lay.

He can't do it.

And that upsets him terribly sense he is extremely horny, but the only person he want to sink in to is Bonnie Bennett.

So he takes another shot.

The judgey bartender- who is supposedly named Evan from what his name tag says- sighs heavily refilling Damon's shot glasses, already knowing that he was probably going to ask him again.

Damon smirks lazily, grabbing the shot and dunking it in to his mouth. It takes way to much alcohol to make a centuries old vampire like himself to get wasted the way he wants to right now.

The green eyed bartender who didn't look more than twenty-six abruptly slams his hands on the long wooden bar causing Damon to look up at him.

"Look, man. I get you're depressed or something. But I can't give you anymore drinks, because sooner or later you're gonna pass out and die-"

Damon looked down at his drink cutting the annoying bartender off, "I'm already dead. Just keep the drinks coming until I say to stop. Trust me, it takes a lot to make a vampire like me to pass out."

_Yeah, like finding out the girl you screwed last month is pregnant and you'll be a father._

He groaned at the thought. He hated himself for what he said to Bonnie.

_He didn't mean it. _

The bartender just shook his head as he turned to another customer, _that dude is loaded _he thinks to himself.

Damon started grumbling a bunch of nonsense to himself under his breath. He didn't want this. Damon never once, since he turned in to a vampire, thought about _having _children...but he did think about how he did give up having children. And forever, that was one of his greatest mistakes.

He doesn't love Bonnie. He _thinks _he'll never love her- or she him. He just wants to have sex with her because it makes him feel good. It brings him to some extent high. It was only one time when the little witch was drunk, and she got him hooked.

He loves the feel of her withering beneath him. The way she whispered his name in his ear. How she dug her hands in to his hair, curling her fingers around the lengths of it as she reached her peak and Damon followed shortly behind her. He remembered the beads of sweat at the tip of her forehead and how at that exact moment, with him on top of her after their release, both breathing heavily, him hearing her heart beat erratically against her rib cage, how beautiful Bonnie Bennett was.

Damon stirred on his seat of the bar stool, feeling himself grow hard in his pants. He groaned realizing he was screwed if he can't get himself to relax and ease away from his thoughts on all things Bonnie.

Then a memory of his face and mouth at work as he licked and sucked in between Bonnie. Loving every drop that came from her core.

_Shit._

He groaned loudly, smashing his head on to the bar, making sure he bangs his forehead harshly. He knew he deserved it.

A woman, in her early twenties walks over to Damon. Her cleavage was showing and her skirt was so high that if she just bend over slightly, you'd see her thong.

She took a seat next to Damon. She had been staring at him all night. She wanted the gorgeous looking man sitting right next to her. No. She needed him.

"Hey" she said, her voice flirty and seductive.

Damon craned his head to the side slightly, he gave her a glance over. _She's okay. _he thought to himself.

He put on the best seductive smirk he can muster in his drunken haze and replied, "Well hello there."

"I'm Alison."

"I'm Damon."

The blond smirked, thinking she got him good, but all Damon wanted from her- no needed from her, was her blood. He hasn't fed all day so blood was very much needed in his system right now.

He leaned over her breathed on her face and the stench of alcohol caused her to inwardly gag. If it wasn't for his attractiveness she would have walked away by now.

Damon pushed her fake long blond locks behind her shoulder and ran his nose down her neck, smelling the blood running through her veins. His nose hovered over her jugular and he smirked knowing he was going to get a good lay and snack for the night.

They had the usual small chat and flirty conversation. He pretended to be interested in her even though he was just using her, and she did the same even though she couldn't help but swoon hearing his voice and the way he talked.

She suggests they got outside. He complies. He grabs her hand and brings her to the alley way where it's dark and no one around.

The blond-who's name he doesn't remember- giggles as he pushes her up against the brick wall. Damon was horny. That was a fact. The bottle blond air head doesn't turn him on much, but he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and her beautiful curves so he was using the blond as her stand in.

He gripped her waist as he pulled him self closer to her. He moved his leg and slightly wrapped it around her other leg, their crotches were now touching. He grinded against her, needing the friction they both wanted.

He was kissing her. No passion. No feelings. It was easy. Sloppy. He got bored of the kiss because he didn't like the way their lips felt together.

_She didn't feel like Bonnie._

He decided to go on for what he really wanted. He lead a trailed of lazy wet kisses from her mouth, to her cheek, to her jaw, then to her neck.

He sucked lightly making her moan loudly and he was glad he didn't hear anyone around to accidentally see their little show.

Alison couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her. She wrapped her leg tightly around his, grinding herself against him since he had stopped to put his focus sucking on her neck.

Damon's lips latched away from her skin and moaned loudly. His mind was in another place as he murmured, "Oh...Bonnie..." his eyes were closed and he didn't realize the mistake he made until he found himself lying on his ass.

Alison glared at Damon and kicked him in the leg before leaving the alley. "Asshole. Go back to your girlfriend." then with that she was gone, leaving a drunk horny Damon sitting on the cold cement ground in the dark alley by himself.

Damon picked himself up, dusting the dirt off of him. He was irritated and horny. Not a good combination for the vampire.

He stalked back inside, drank some more, until he was totally wasted.

Damon was so drunk that he practically let all his emotions out in the open.

He doesn't even remember making the phone call to Bonnie.

She didn't answer, but why would she? He didn't deserve her to answer his call.

"_Hi, Bonnie...It's me...Damon...I was just calling to let you know that I need you. Ha-ha, my dick kind of needs you too, but it's okay if you don't want to talk. I'm a jerk. I know. I'm drunk- at a bar. This pretty lady tried to throw herself at me. Ha-ha. I'm so screwed up..." _his voice fell as he realized how desperate and needy he sounds.

He thought he deleted the voice mail.

He didn't.

Meanwhile as Damon was getting drunk at the bar, Bonnie was at home hearing his voice mail on repeat.

She wanted to ignore it as she sat cross-legged on her bed. She's been up all night thinking about the turn of events that happened during the day.

She's only been home for a couple of hours. She snuck in, hoping not to run in to her dad, but luckily he locked himself in his room. She had spent the rest of her day at Caroline's with her and Liz. They comforted Bonnie through it as she cried her heart out for the first time in a long time.

She turned her head and looked at the digital alarm clock on her night stand. 12:09 a.m. it read. Bonnie sighed heavily running a hand down her face. She already knew what she had to do.

An hour later Damon found himself walking back in to the bar. He had just fed off some girl that smelled delicious. He wiped some of the blood that was on the end of his lips with the back of his hand.

He sat back down at the bar. Loud music was being played and there were many people dancing, playing pool, drinking, and being loud. He told the bartender for another drink. Luckily it was a different one from the one before so he didn't judge him.

He was about to take another sip when the shot was given to him, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around, one eye brow raised, but then both his eyes widened slightly and a weird grin pulled at his lips when he realized who it was. Bonnie.

She wasn't used to seeing Damon in this kind of state. But she knew she couldn't leave him out here alone. She knew she needed to come get him. No matter how much she hates to admit it. She sort of-in a way- cares about him.

"Bonnie..." her name left his lips, and Bonnie felt her heart flutter with the sound of it. She liked him saying her name. Damon was surprised more than anything. He didn't think Bonnie would come and save him.

She didn't say anything at first. She just walked towards him, and since he was drunk it was easy to pull him off the bar stool, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, big guy." she says struggling a little to pull his weight on her own.

Damon started chuckling to himself for no reason at all. As they finally made it out of the bar and in to the parking lot heading towards Bonnie's car, Damon asked her, "How'd you find me?"

Bonnie sighed, "Locater spell." she answered simply.

Damon scoffed, "You woke up St. Stefan to come find me. I'm surprised he didn't come himself and kick my ass."

Bonnie wasn't going to reply to that at first but then she did without thinking, "Actually I used my blood to find you...you know, because of the baby..." she replied, awkwardly as Damon then gazed at her. His face full of emotion she couldn't express.

"The baby..." he murmured thinking out loud.

Bonnie didn't comment on it. She didn't want to hear him tell her to kill their unborn child again. She wasn't in the mood for his bull shit.

When the got to her car, Bonnie let go of Damon for a second so she can unlock the doors, but then she was pushed up against the Nissan. Her back against the driver's side door and Damon was hovering over her.

He didn't look at her. Instead, he was looking down at her abdomen. Staring their intently. Bonnie was afraid. She was afraid he may hit her stomach or something and try to kill the baby on his own. She didn't know what drunk Damon was capable of.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand on her stomach. Right where the baby would most likely be. She knows he can hear the heart beat.

Damon heard the beautiful sound of the heart beat of his and Bonnie's small unborn child inside of her.

His ice cold hands hovered over where he can hear the heart beat on Bonnie's stomach through her thin purple t-shirt.

Without thinking he started speaking, but not to her, "I'm sorry you had to see _Daddy_ act this way." his voice sounded a little slurred but was still meaningful.

Bonnie felt her eyes widen as she realized he was talking to their unborn baby. She couldn't believe he was doing this, and what he was saying. He was apologizing.

"I didn't mean what I said. I could never kill you. You're me. And you're your Mom." he rubbed her stomach subconsciously his thoughts were everywhere.

Bonnie liked this- no she loved it. This was such an amazing moment to her. But she knew better. He was drunk. He'll either forget this all in the morning or just blame it on the alcohol.

After a couple of minutes of silence and Damon's constant massage on Bonnie's stomach, she pulled his hand off and started to bring him around the car to the passenger side door.

She shoved him in there, then slammed the door accidentally causing him to flinch slightly.

She got in to the drivers side and then sped out of the parking lot and back down the highway to go back home.

It took about forty five minutes for Bonnie to get to the boarding house. Damon was sligthly starting to sober up a little and was able to get out of the car on his own, but Bonnie still went inside with him to make sure he got to him room okay.

She didn't know why she was being so nice to him. He wondered the same thing.

They walked up the stairs quietly not wanting to wake up Stefan, and Damon could hear more than one breathing coming from him room when they passed by it so he knew Elena was sleeping there too. That didn't bother him as much as he wanted it too.

When they entered his room, Bonnie helped him out of his clothes and it made her remember when he helped her out of her clothes just a few weeks ago.

They walked towards the bed, and she helped him under the covers. She can tell he was tired and she sighed as she pulled the white sheets up to his chest, tucking him in as if he was a child.

"Good night, Damon." she said in barely a whisper but knew he heard her as he closed his eyes.

She turned around and started walking towards his bedroom door but his voice caused her to halt.

"Stay with me."

She turned around and shook her head slowly, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

He nodded eagerly but slowly, "Please. Hearing yours and the babies heart beat calms me." he admitted without thinking.

Bonnie never ever heard Damon Salvatore say please, especially to her. She contemplated everything and figured what was the harm of laying beside him for the night.

"Fine." she said then pulled off her shoes and was glad she was just wearing leggings and a t-shirt.

She got under the covers and made sure to lay far away from him. But he didn't seem to get the hint when he turned over on his left side and pulled his arm over her body wrapping it around her slender waist then pulled her so her back was against his chest.

He laid his head on top of hers then subconsciously kissed the crown of her head while his eyes were closed as he mumbled softly, "Good night, witch." then his hand trailed up to her stomach and rubbed softly and mumbled again, "Good night, baby."

Then he finally fell asleep instantly, leaving Bonnie to herself and her thoughts. It took awhile for her to fall asleep. She felt her anxiety rush in and her heart was breaking. She wished he really felt the way he was acting towards her.

She finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of his soft breathing beside her ear.

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the review, follow, and favs! You guys rock and make me have such great motivation for this story!**

**No creepy messenger in this story, is he or she gone? Who do you guys think he or she is? Any ideas?**

**This story wall all Bonnie and Damon and I loved writing it. I hope you guy's can kind of see where their emotions for each other are at now. Sorry if this may seem a little OOC, I'm not perfect at covering a character like Damon but I figured a drunk version of him would be a little fun to write with!'**

**Thanks for reading(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie trailed down the large stair case of the Salvatore boarding house. She knew she had to get out of there soon before Damon or the other's woke up.

Luck wasn't in her favor today.

As she stepped off the last step heading towards the front door, a familiar brunette was sitting on the large black sofa in the living room. She looked liked she was reading something off of her cell phone until she looked up hearing Bonnie's presence as the step she took made a loud noise.

Bonnie froze in her spot as Elena looked at her friend. Her face was emotionless as she just stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't know what to make out of the situation. She knows her leaving out of Damon's room doesn't look good at all. Especially sense everyone knows she's pregnant with his child.

Elena stood up off the couch, laying her cell phone down on the coffee table. She made her way towards Bonnie, smiling in a friendly but oddly nerving way.

"Hi, Bonnie. What are you doing here?" Elena asked with a tight smile as she was about a foot and a half away from the witch.

Bonnie pushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear as she answered Elena, "Last night, uhm, Damon called me. He was drunk, and uh, yeah."

"When did you two get so close?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable under Elena's stare. Just yesterday she was crying and mad that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's brother's baby. Now she's acting like none of that ever happened.

Bonnie shrugged, "I wouldn't say we're close-"

"Well you must be of you're having a child together."

Bonnie was taken back by Elena's reply. _Why is she acting so strange?_

She sighed, closing her eyes for a second as she counts to ten controlling her anger. She doesn't want to end up setting the boarding house on fire because she get's to worked up over Elena's peaty jealousy.

"I don't know if Damon and I are going to be having the baby, okay? It's still soon. I don't even know what he or she will be-"

Elena laughed dryly, shaking her head. She didn't believe a word Bonnie was saying, "Bonnie, who's baby really is it?"

Bonnie gasped, completely offended by what her friend was accusing her of, "Excuse me?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Come on, Bonnie. Just admit it. If you like Damon then you should have just told him the truth. Not try to trap him and get pregnant with some guy from school. I mean, seriously? A magical baby? This isn't _Twilight_ or _Angel. _Vampire's can't have kids in real life. They're dead."

Bonnie couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Instead of yelling and calling Elena names and telling her how terrible of a friend she is being. She accidentally let her magic get the best of her.

The lights in the room flickered like crazy, to the point where all the lights exploded. The noise was loud, and frightening. Elena screamed and Bonnie was knocked Damon as the light from above hit her in the head as it shattered.

Damon woke up immediately from his slumber and sat up in his bed hearing the crashing noise going on down stairs. With his vampire speed he zoomed down there fastly, not caring that he was only in his briefs.

He got down there the same time as Stefan, who was wearing a grey t shirt and long pajama pants. He rolled his eyes at Damon's attire knowing his brother had no modesty.

The two of them were surprised at the sight in front of them as they ran in to the living room. Glass was everywhere and some furniture was knocked down. Then they noticed the two girl's lying on the floor.

Elena was moving trying to get up, she was groaning from the pain of glass that got in her leg. She was wearing short striped pajama shorts and a pink tank top.

Stefan rushed to her immediately asking if she was okay.

Damon was by Bonnie's side in an instant. A flush of worry ran through him as he saw the little witch not moving or making a sound.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." his voice was frantic as he was picking her up, turning her to face him as he held her in his arms. He moved some of her hair away from her face as he expected her body looking to make sure she was okay.

He smelled the blood coming from her so he knew she was bleeding somewhere. Then he saw the large gash on her forehead and frowned deeply.

He gently pulled the piece of glass out of the wound and expected her body for anymore wounds. Then he remembered the baby. His eyes widened and his head fell to her stomach. as he placed him ear against her abdomen, making sure he can hear his unborn child's heart beat.

A wave of relief filled him as he heard the tiny heart beating loudly. He knew the baby was okay. Bonnie was okay.

His eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was just worried and scared that something happened to his baby. To Bonnie.

And that scared him. He didn't want to care. He's Damon Salvatore. He's not meant to care about these things, especially for the little witch, yet, the thought of something happening to her or the baby, scared him so much, that he was afraid of losing them, he didn't want to lose them.

He was unaware of Stefan and Elena staring at the two of them. A small smile tugged at Stefan's lips. He was glad that Bonnie and the baby were okay. But he was even more glad to see Damon care for somebody other than himself.

Elena didn't feel anything. She didn't want to. She didn't like seeing Damon care for someone else. It was foreign to her.

"Come on, little witch. Get up." Damon said, running a hand down her cheek. He was trying to wake her up to make sure she can wake up.

When she wasn't he groaned, "Damn it. If you don't wake up I'll feed you my blood, witchy."

He shook her a little and waited a few seconds. No response.

He snapped, "That's it." He pulled his arm away from her waist and used his fangs to rip the skin on it open. He parted Bonnie's lips and smashed his arm to her mouth. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

As he made sure she was swallowing the blood, her eyes started to flutter open as her wounds were healing. Damon smiled slightly, glad she was waking up.

He pulled his arm away and it healed instantly. He used his hands to wipe some of his blood that surrounded Bonnie's mouth off with his thumbs.

Bonnie's face was flushed with embarrassment and confusion. She didn't know what was going on around her as she saw the room and how terrible it looked. Damon leaned away from her giving her back her personal space and Bonnie was able to sit up a little and then she remembered everything that happen. Yesterday. Last night. This morning.

She groaned a little putting her hand on her forehead, she looked up at Damon, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I" then she panicked, "Oh my god, the baby!"

Her hands touched her stomach and she looked up at Damon, forgetting that he didn't even care for her or the child.

He shook her head, and rubbed her back soothingly to comfort her, "Shh. They baby's fine. The heart beat is normal."

Bonnie didn't realized until then how much she cared for the little human being inside of her. She may not like Damon, and he may not like her, but they still are have a baby together.

This made Bonnie realize that she was keeping this baby. Whether Damon wanted anything to do with him or her or not. This was still her baby. She wasn't going to go have an abortion. She couldn't. That would just kill her if she did that.

She apologized again, knowing the mess in the living room is out of control, "I'm sorry. I know you probably are even more mad at me that you were. I can clean it-" she offered but he turned her down instantly.

"You will do no such thing." his expression was hard and voice was demanding, "You need to go lie down and get some rest."

She nodded robotically, "I'll go home-"

"No!" he protested a little sooner than he should have, "I mean, just go up to my room and lie down. Stefan, Elena, and I got this."

It was then that she turned around and saw Stefan and Elena sitting together. She glared at Elena who offered her a fake smile. Until she realized what Damon said.

Elena glared at him, "Me? I didn't do this! It was all Bonnie's fault!"

Stefan sighed in annoyance, "Elena, please, just help clean-"

Damon ignored Stefan, "Oh please, I bet you did something to piss her off! So it is your fault. And you better be careful for now on because it's not good for her or the baby if she's stressed out."

Bonnie was taken back by the way she sees Damon caring for her. For someone who isn't Elena. And she's even more surprised by the way he's talking to Elena! _Is he still drunk?_

Damon looked down at Bonnie, "What did she say to you?" he asked with a clenched jaw.

Bonnie shook her head, "It's nothing-" Bonnie wanted just to forget the ordeal and never talk to Elena again but Elena interrupted her.

"I just told her the truth. That she shouldn't lie to you and say she's carrying your baby when it's impossible." Elena tried to make her voice sound as innocent as possible.

Damon glared at Elena. He was beyond pissed off right now. Damon remembers what he told Bonnie last night. He told her how he felt and now she knows her and the baby are his new weaknesses. He cares for the baby, he thinks he wants to be apart of he or she's life. As long as Bonnie lets him.

He's not sure if he will be a good father. His father was horrible. His father killed him. He scoffed mentally, _father of the year._

He doesn't know how it's possible but he believes Bonnie. He knows she's telling the truth. The little thing inside of her, when he hears the heart bear, he can just tell that it's a part of him.

"Stefan, take your girlfriend out of my house now, before I do something to her that'll make you and the witch hate me." Damon's voice was calm as he eyes trailed down looking at Bonnie's stomach, listening to the heart beat of his child to calm him down.

Stefan glared at Elena, before giving Damon a curt nod and an apologetic smile towards Bonnie and shoved his girlfriend out the door. He called over his shoulder before he went out with her, "I'll be back later to help clean!" then he closed the door leaving Bonnie and Damon alone to themselves.

They didn't say anything to each other at first. They didn't even look at each other. Until Damon cleared his throat, needing her attention.

He helped her up and helped her up the stairs so she can lie down and for them to talk comfortably in his room.

He laid her down and he sat cross-legged beside her. She turned around and stared in his ocean blue eyes. Mesmerized by their beauty, "Are you still mad at me?" her voice was soft as she asked him.

Damon hesitated before shaking his head. Was he still mad? No. He knows why she waited to tell him. He knows she cares about the baby. He can tell by the way she panicked when she realized something could have happened to the baby. The same panic he felt moments before her.

"I want to be a apart of the babies life." he spoke up.

Her eyes widened in shocked, "R-really?" she stuttered in disbelief. She was glad she wouldn't be raising he or she on her own.

He nodded, "I want to be there for _our _baby... I don't know much about kids and never really gave a thought to having one myself but- I know that, when I saw you lying there it killed me, I thought something happened to the _you and the baby _and I was so scared." he admitted.

Damon's never been so honest to one person in over 145 years. It felt weird to him. It was different. But it felt good.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it out of control." she replied sadly.

"I know you didn't. But you need to be more careful now... I don't think you should use much magic while you're pregnant. I don't think it's good for the baby."

She reluctantly nodded, "Wow...did we just agree on something?" she chuckled and he simply smirked.

Then a thought came to her, "You know. You're very touchy feely and horny when you're drunk."

Damon laughed genuinely, "Same goes to you, witchy."

She felt her face heat up as she remembered he saw her crazy drunk too once.

It was silent for a while. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable as she laid in his white satin sheets. Enjoying the nice almost afternoon from that eventful morning.

"We're going to be parents." her voice was barely a whisper as she voiced her thoughts.

Damon sighed, "Yea, who would have thought? Me and you witchy?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Not me, that's for sure." she laughed.

"I'm scared." she admitted. She doesn't know why she did, but she figured if someone should know she was scared of being a mother, then Damon should be the one to know.

"So am I." he admitted as well, shocking her.

"Really? Damon Salvatore? Scared?"

His smiled didn't reach his eyes as he answered her, "Well this kind of just sprang on me, Bennett. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"My mom hates me and my dad probably does too." she told him.

He shrugged, "Your mom's a bitch and I want her nowhere near our child when he or she is born. And your Dad is a dick who barely even cares about you. Screw him. He was never around."

Part of her knew what he was saying was right. But they were still her parents.

"I still love them, Damon."

He scoffed, "I don't see why."

"Would you want our child to hate you?" she raised an eyebrow.

He glared at her, "Of course not."

"Then?" she asked like what she was saying was right.

He scoffed again, and then his voice got all serious, "I will be a better father than mine or yours ever were. I promise you that. I promise our baby that." he said, his eyes looking in to her green ones.

For once in Bonnie Bennet's life, she actually believed something Damon Salvatore ever said.

"You do know that we have to find out how this is possible, right?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

She shook her head, "No. I was waiting to tell you."

He sighed, "This isn't going to be easy, Bonnie. We have a lot to do. We have a lot to figure out. A lot of people to talk too."

She nodded, "I know, Damon."

"What are you going to do about school?"

She shrugged and then groaned, "Damn it. I didn't even think about school.I'll defidentally will be showing before we graduate."

He raised and eyebrow, "Are you going to tell people?"

She shrugged, "Eventually. I will when I'm in my second trimester."

He nodded in understanding. "How do you think this happened?" he was curious to know.

"Beats me."

A little while after their heart to heart conversation Bonnie finally felt relieved and her anxiety had set away. Well until she got home.

When she walked in to the house she found her dad sitting down at the kitchen table. Glaring at his coffee mug in his hand.

She knew it was now or never so she walked up to the table, and sat down across from him. They haven't talked at all since he walked out of the boarding house clearly upset yesterday.

"Dad?"she spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looked up at his daughter and frowned.

"Where have you been?" he asked her clearly disapproved.

She sighed, "I was at the boarding house."

A disgusted expression came across her father's face. He didn't like hearing that at all.

"I talked to your mother." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Bonnie took a deep breath. Now she knows why he made that face. He knew Damon was the father.

"Dad-"

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett. How dare you disgrace this family by getting pregnant, by a vampire? How is that even possible?" He didn't shout. He was eerily calm but his voice sounded very threatening no less.

She felt her eyes water again. She didn't want to cry again but she hated her father being upset with her, "I don't know. Look-"

"Your mother thinks your carrying some type of demon. Do you think you are?"

Bonnie felt the walls closing. Her father is being so cold. So emotionless. "No! Of course not! This is just a baby!"

He looked back down at his coffee, "Get rid of it."

"No!" she shouted standing up from the table. Disgusted with her father.

He stood up, his anger rising, "Bonnie! I am your father, you will listen to me-"

"No! This is mine and Damon's baby! And we have both decided to keep it! We're going to be parents and you can't tell me what to do!"

He glared at her, his eyes narrowed, "You believe a word that leech says? He's lying, Bonnie!"

"Dad-"

He cut her off again, "So what? You two have decided to take care of the baby? Are you going to be getting married?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped "Of course not."

He raised his eyebrows, "So you're going to be a single mom? Are you guy's at least dating?"

She didn't answer him. She knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"Either marry him, or get rid of it. My daughter will not be known as a slut who got knocked up at eighteen."

Bonnie shook her head, "No! This is my life! We are not getting married!"

"Than get out of my house!"

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed, feelings her tears falling from her eyes.

He glared harshly, "You heard me. Get out. I can't stand the sight of you." then he turned his back on her and extended up the stairs. She heard him slam his bedroom door shut and she broke down again.

She did the one thing she knows she could do. She quickly got her phone out and was about to make a phone call until she saw there was a text message.

_Secrets out witch. You already lost three people in your life? How many more do you thing will_

_fall off your friends list? Since you are supposedly carrying the devil and all.(;_

_xoxo_

She shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes more quickly. She quickly went through her contacts and found his number.

Damon: _Hey, witch? Miss me already?_

Bonnie: _Damon..._

Damon on the other line of the phone was now alarmed. He stopped picking up the extra glass and dropped the broom. Stefan turned and listened in on his brother's conversation.

Damon: _What's wrong?_

Bonnie: _My Dad. He- he kicked me out. Damon- I- I have no where else to go..."_

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to kill Bonnie's father. But he knew he couldn't. That would make her hate him and take their baby away from him.

Damon: _I'll be right there. Pack your stuff. You can sleep in a guest room here for a while._

He heard her sniff over the phone, and he hated hearing the sound of her cry.

Bonnie: _Thank you, Damon._

He hung up the phone then turned to his little brother, "The witch will stay here for a while."

Stefan nodded, hiding his excitement to have his niece or nephew close.

Bonnie ran up to her room packing her things, but making as less noise as possible. After she got everything she needed- her grimiore, face stuff, shampoo, conditioner, clothes, etc. she walked back down stairs and wrote her father a note telling him she'll be staying at the boarding house for a while.

Then she grabbed her suitcase and waited for Damon outside. Using the tissues she took from the bathroom to wipe her fallen tears away.

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs! I decided to post another chapter today and now every thing is out of the way and the story will finally start.**

**Do you think Bonnie will tell Damon about the messenger or no? **

**I hope you all like this chapter! I felt really bad for Bonnie while writing it, but it had to be done. I hate writing and making Bonnie so sad but it's for story purposes. **

**Thanks for reading(:**


	13. Chapter 13

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name being called. The sun was shining through the crack of the window in one of the extra bedrooms in the boarding house where she laid.

She used her magic to shut the curtain so the sun would shine on her face, and as she was blinking her eyes so they can focus, she heard a deep chuckle from beside her.

Bonnie looked up and saw a fully clothed Damon standing beside her bed. He was smirking as she furrowed her eyes brows, confused as to why he was in her room.

"What do you want, Damon?" she murmured sleepily.

"Come on, Bon-Bon. It's 7:30. Don't you have to get to school?"

She glared at him slighty, "Okay, 1) Don't call me that. It's annoying. and 2) WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO LATE?!" Bonnie shot out of bed as Damon laughed watching her run around her new room. She was digging for clothes then ran to the bathroom.

"You're welcome." he called out to her as he left her bedroom and walked down stairs towards the kitchen.

Stefan was sitting on the kitchen island drinking a glass of blood while eating some toast. Damon walked in, smirking at his little brother.

"Brother, off to school soon?" Damon asked going over to the refrigerator and took out a blood bag.

Stefan nodded, "I'm waiting for Bonnie. I figured I'd give her a ride."

Damon nodded, "Okay. Well the little witch barely woke up, so it may be a while."

He was proven wrong when Bonnie then walked in to the kitchen, with her purse full of books over her shoulder, hair done nicely brushed, and she was wearing a red tank top with a gray zip up jacket and regular jeans.

"I'm ready when you are, Stef." she smiled and moved past Damon towards the fridge. She frowned when she realized all there was in there was blood, butter, left over pizza from a couple nights ago, and more blood.

She closed the refrigerator door and turned around her eyebrows raised, "Why is there no food?"

Damon scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "This isn't a luxury hotel, honey. We're vampires. We only need blood, so excuse us. We weren't really ready for your arrival." he rolled his eyes.

Bonnie sighed heavily. Yesterday Damon was great and comforting. Now he's back to his obnoxious self again.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon then turned to Bonnie, "I'll go to the market after school. I'll give you some money and you can eat breakfast at school." she nodded and thanked him.

"Look, I already missed two days of school. We should go if I want to graduate in five months."

Stefan nodded and stood up putting his empty dishes in the sink. He was heading towards the living room to get his book bag, but then he stopped when Bonnie pushed passed him and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

"Damn it." Damon cursed, and ran after her knowing she was getting sick.

As Bonnie was throwing up in the toilet thanks to her morning sickness, Damon knocked on the door.

"Bonnie, let me in." he demanded.

She coughed before replying, "I'm fine. Can you leave? It's embarrassing." she grumbled lifting her head away from the toilet bowl as she spoke facing the bathroom door.

He scoffed, and pounded on the door with his fist, "Unlock it before I break it open." his voice was calm but hard.

Stefan stood in the kitchen listening in to their conversation. He sighed rubbing his forehead with his hands. He knows they have problems and they have a lot of work to do before the baby gets here. He seriously thinks nine months isn't long enough for the both of them to work out their problems.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't go to school again. You should stay home if you're not feeling well." Damon said.

She rolled her eyes, and stood up from the toilet, flushing it then heading towards the bathroom sink to clean herself up.

"I'm fine." she said reassuringly, but he didn't buy it.

"I'm serious." he stated as she opened up the door. His eyes were on her, looking her over to make sure she was okay.

Then his eyes met hers. They stared at each other. The other not breaking each other's gaze.

Bonnie broke their stare first as she cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She loved his blue eyes. They made her feel things she's never felt before. Made her want things she always needed.

He felt the same way when he stared in to her green ones. They were enchanting to him. They called to him like bees to honey.

"I'll be fine. I probably won't get sick again. I'm good."

He just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If you get sick, don't come crying to me because you threw up in class or something." then he turned around and walked away from her past his brother who glared at him then up the stairs to him room.

Bonnie sighed and walked out of the bathroom and faced Stefan, a big fake smile lit up her face, "Ready?"

The car ride to school was uncomfortable for Bonnie. Stefan kept talking about how to be careful with Damon and just to ignore him when he's moody like he was this morning. Then he admitted how he's glad that he's going to be an uncle and Bonnie was glad that at least one person admitted that they were happy about her pregnancy.

Even though she's accepting the responsibility of being a mother, doesn't mean she knows how she feels about it. Obviously she'll love this person more than anything and be the mother her mother never was. But she doesn't know if things will turn out for the better or worse.

When Bonnie hopped out of the car when three minutes to spare she ran to her first period, skipping breakfast, and got there in time.

Walking in to history with Stefan in tow she greets Alaric who was her teacher: Mr. Saltzman. He gave her a curt wary nod then he noticed Stefan behind her. He gave them both curious looks but Stefan passed by him and whispered, "We'll explain later." Alaric nodded and they returned to their seats.

Bonnie forgot that Elena was in this class. She turned to her left and looked at her. Elena didn't even acknowledge Bonnie. Bonnie sighed in relief and just started paying attention to whatever Alaric was teaching.

At lunch Bonnie was sitting with Caroline and Matt. The both of them just stared at Bonnie weirdly as she couldn't stop eating.

Matt laughed and Caroline grabbed Bonnie's salad away from her.

"Sweetie. That's your second salad and you haven't put your fork down. Calm down. The food won't leave you." she laughed.

Bonnie sighed, "I know. I'm just hungry. There's no food at the boarding house and I am eating for two now." she reminded Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, "I know, I'm not judging. I'm just saying slow down." she laughed lightly, "I still don't understand why you slept with Damon."

Bonnie scoffed, "Says the girl who slept with him after meeting for five minutes."

Caroline glared at her playfully, "Yeah, but I didn't know he was a vampire then. You knew a month ago. Now you're knocked up. Somehow..." she mumbled still not understanding how the hell that happened.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out soon." she said sounding determined.

Matt laughed, "Yeah, once Bonnie sets her mind to something, she won't let go."

Bonnie nodded, "Well I can't. This is my child and maybe he or she has a purpose for being here."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "This isn't _Buffy. _There's no such thing as a prophecy."

Bonnie ignored Caroline's comment, "Damon's supposed to call Meredith Fell today. Sense she's the only doctor we know who knows of the supernatural."

Mat furrowed his eyebrows, "But, she isn't an obgyn."

Bonnie nodded, "I know, but Damon said she can still probably check me out before I go see a real obgyn. He wants to make sure that the growth of the baby is normal. We don't know if we're going to be like _Twilight _or something." she cringed.

Caroline laughed, "Have you been craving human blood?" she asked Bonnie curiously.

Bonnie shook her head, "No. Like the other day this little kid fell at the park and scraped his knee. I smelled the copper of the blood because he was close to me, but I didn't want to drink it or anything."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Why were you at a park?" she grinned.

Bonnie gulped visibly, "It-it was before you guy's find out. It was when I was debating on what to do. I went to the park to check out all the little kids and their families."

Matt looked at her strangely, "Yeah. That's not creepy at all."

Bonnie glanced up at Caroline through her eyelashes. She saw Jeremy pass by their table and he completely ignored Caroline.

"Have you talked to Jer?" she asked her.

Caroline shook her head, a frown on her face,"No. Him or Elena. Honestly, I don't know why I slept with him. At the time I didn't know he was in love with me...If I knew I wouldn't have took advantage of him the way I did."

Bonnie nodded in understanding, "You were just upset because of Tyler _and slut face _that you used Jeremy for a distraction...was he any good?" Bonnie smirked and Caroline who glared at her.

"Jeremy was...good...but he's human so..." she shrugged and Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What does that have to do with sex?" She asked.

Caroline shrugged, "it just means, that I had to be careful with him. Not to rough." she tried to explain as she leaned over the table and took a bite of her salad.

That made Bonnie frown. "So...do you think it wasn't pleasurable for Damon when we had sex?" she asked Caroline, forgetting Matt was sitting across from her.

He coughed on his sandwich not expecting that at all to come out of Bonnie's mouth.

Caroline's eyes widened and she just sat there mouth gaped. She didn't know how to reply to Bonnie. She didn't know how Damon felt.

She shrugged slightly and Bonnie nodded in understanding.

Then the bell to get to class rang. She told them she'll see them around and started walking towards her fifth period.

Halfway through fifth period Bonnie started to feel her stomach get upset again. She scrunched her eyelids and prayed to not let her throw up.

Her prayer's weren't answered.

During the middle of what he teacher was explaining to her about literature in her creative writing class she ran out, holding her hand to her mouth and luckily the girls bathroom was down the hall.

She rushed through and opened the nearest stall. She fell to her knees and threw up again in the toilet.

After a few moments, a girl student from her class walked in worried.

"Hey, Bonnie. You in here?"

Bonnie stood up, and wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She walked out of the stall and found her friend Sarah.

Sarah smile slightly, "Hey, you okay? Mr. Johnson sent me in here to see how you're doing."

Bonnie nodded her head, "Yeah, uhm, can you have Mr. Johnson write me a note. I think I'm going to go home."

Sarah nodded, "Sure, You can clean up and I'll get your stuff for you."

Bonnie thanked her then Sarah left and went back to the classroom.

She splashed water on her face as she stared at her self in the mirror. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She knew this was going to be difficult, but she didn't know it was this difficult.

Sarah came back a few minutes later with Bonnie's note for the nurse and her bag. She thanked Sarah then walked to the nurse's office.

Bonnie groaned remembering what Damon told her this morning. She knew she was going to get an earful from him.

The nurse let Bonnie lay down for a while and asked Bonnie if she needed to call her parents to pick her up. Bonnie said she was going to call a friend and the nurse said she can wait there 'til her friend came to pick her up.

She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Damon's number. His the phone rang two times before he answered.

Damon: _Little witch. Shouldn't you be in school?_

Bonnie: _Yeah...about that..._

Damon sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

Damon: _You got sick during class didn't you?_

Bonnie knew he was smirking on the other line. She rolled her eyes.

Bonnie: _Ugh. Please don't say 'I told you so'._

Damon: _I would never, witchy...but...I told you so._

Bonnie groaned causing Damon to laugh.

Bonnie: _Damon, please. Just come pick me up._

Damon: _Alright, Bon-Bon. I'll be there in a few._

She smiled slightly as she hung up the phone. _Only Damon Salvatore would argue with a pregnant woman._ She thought to herself.

She turned her head and saw the nurse who had gray hair at the roots of her blond. She was smiling at Bonnie knowingly.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked, a little freaked out by her stare.

The nurse shook her head, still smiling, "Nothing. It's just so adorable. I love young love. You and your boyfriend remind me of my husband back in the day."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she quickly denied what the nurse was saying, "Uhm-no- Damon and I are not dating. We could barely stand each other."

The nurse laughed, making Bonnie crease her eyebrows together.

"Oh, sweetie. You're so blind. That boy must really care about you the way I heard your guy's conversation."

Bonnie didn't comment on what the older woman was saying. She didn't want to believe that there was anything going on between her and Damon other than being parent's together.

Even if she loved his touch. They way he makes her feel. The things he says to make her blush.

She couldn't have feelings for Damon Salvatore. She wouldn't.

The door to the nurse's office flung open revealing Damon, with his black leather jacket and usual black fitted clothing that he was wearing this morning.

"Bon-Bon. You sick?" he smirked and Bonnie glared at him.

He walked towards her to where she was laying. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own. Bonnie tried to pull her hand out of his but he kept his grip on hers. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, making Bonnie stop from trying to escape his iron grip.

She loved the way their hands felt in each others. _They just fit._

He turned around and face the nurse, "Thanks for watching Bonnie. I know she's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Bonnie glared at him while the older woman chuckled.

"You kids are so cute." she complimented them.

Bonnie felt like gagging again.

Damon turned, and placed his other hand on her back and it ghostly ran down felt herself shiver. He felt her shiver.

He looked down and faced her. His eyes staring in to her green ones. He looked a little irritated with being there.

"Let's go,wit- Bon. We have a lot to take about when we get home." his smile was tight as he helped her off the bed table and walked her out of the room, not before they both thanked the nurse again. Bonnie quickly signed out of the school, then she and Damon walked back to his car. The silence was defening and she knew she was going to get it.

He opened her car door for her, then she sat in the passenger seat. He closed the door then walked around and got in to the driver's.

He started the engine then pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to the boarding house.

After a minute and a half on the road, Damon broke the silence, "Why don't you ever listen, witch?"

Bonnie glared at him from the corner of her eye, "I thought I was fine!" she defended.

Damon scoffed, "yeah, well you weren't. Now I had to come pick you up when I was in the middle of something."

She rolled her eyes, "Like what? Drinking?' she scoffed. Then she leaned her head on the car door and stared out the window watching the trees go by quickly as they drove fast, since Damon seems to have never heard of a speed limit.

He glanced over at her and cursed under his breath, then he leaned over her and grabbed her seat belt. He pulled it around her and strapped her in, and waited to hear the _click _before letting go. "Think, Bonnie. If I get in to an accident you'll go through the damn windshield and both you and the baby will be goners." his voice was hard and distant as he sat back in his seat keeping his eyes glued to the road.

_Shit. _Bonnie thought. She forgot about seat belts. She was so used to never really wearing them that she didn't realize she wasn't doing it. It was such a terrible habit.

She sighed, "Sorry." she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to our unborn child."

She rolled her eyes and let her hands fall on her stomach. A small smile tugged at then end of her lips as she whispered, "Sorry, baby. Mommy will try better. I promise."

That was the first time she ever talked to the baby. The first time she ever said she would be a 'Mommy' out loud. Yet, it made her smile and she liked it.

She liked having something good in her life to look forward to. Yes, she was looking forward to the birth of her son or daughter.

Damon was taken back by her actually talking to the baby. He was just joking, he didn't really mean to talk to the baby.

He remembers talking to the baby when he was drunk. He felt kind of stupid when he woke up the next morning, but seeing Bonnie talk to the baby now, the same way he did, he didn't feel so stupid anymore.

A loud vibration buzzed through the car. Bonnie didn't look up, she just kept looking down at her stomach grinning like an idiot.

Damon took the phone thinking it was his and glanced at the message on the lock screen. His hands tightened around the phone and he immediately pressed on the brakes of the car, making Bonnie gasp and hold on to the dashboard as she flew forward. If it wasn't for the seat belt she would have hit her head on the windshield.

He turned around to face her his glared hardening as he met her eyes. Bonnie was confused at first not understanding why he was so frustrated, until she saw what he was holding.

Her cell phone. And she can only guess what text message she got.

He threw the phone on her lap. He waited for her to read it before speaking.

_Watch your back, witch. I'm everywhere. _

_xoxo_

She gasped and felt her hands twitch as she held the phone in her hands.

Damon looked at her in exasperation, "When the fuck were you going to tell me that that anonymous person was harassing you now!?"

She shook her head, "I was waiting for he or she to threaten me before saying anything. It was sort of harmless until now. I swear to you, this was the first life threatening message!"

He glared, "I don't give a shit if some anonymous person texted you saying you look nice today. You tell me!"

She opened her mouth about to defend herself, but then she felt the all too familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the passenger side door and twisted her body around as she barfed her guts out on the side of the road.

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm loving all the reviews! You guys give me really great ideas all the time and give me good critiquing on my writing so thank you!**

**I swear, every time I write a message from the anonymous texter I feel like A from Pretty Little Liars. I think I saw a review of someone mentioning pretty little liars and I admit I got the idea from watching an episode while I was writing the first chapter of this story!**

**I know there isn't _much _Bamon loving in this chapter compared to the last, but I'm still trying to build their relationship. I can't have them be too happy together too soon, because then there isn't much of a story and I would have to end it soon and I want to make this last as much as possible.**

**I feel like I have sucky dialogue honestly. Dialogue is like my weakness in writing I feel like, because I'm such a shy person in real life and never talk much that I feel like I have the shortest dialogue when I write because I have such a hard time finding words for my characters to say so I'm sorry if it sucks!**

**Thanks for reading(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- WARNING A little smut up head in this chapter for those of you who would chose not to read it. It's not too bad though. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you all enjoy(:**

She felt his eyes on the back of her head as she moved around the kitchen as if it were her own. She was cooking dinner for the Salvatore's as a thank you for letting her stay there for the time being.

His blue eyes never left her. He was thinking. He was mad, she knew that. He was angry at her, and he was frustrated more than anything.

He put his cell phone in back in his jeans pocket. He had just gotten off the phone with Dr. Fell. She said that she can see Bonnie tomorrow around noon at the hospital. Which means Bonnie has to skip school again tomorrow.

She slammed the glass plate on the marbled kitchen counter. She turned around and glared his way, "What? If you have something to say, just fricken say it!"

He shook his head. He was angry, and disappointed with her. He thought he knew her better than that. But he guesses he doesn't know the little witch at all.

"We're meeting Meredith at noon tomorrow." he stated, his tone was distant.

She turned back around and grabbed another glass plate from the cupboard above, "You're going?" she asked, hiding her excitement.

He nodded stiffly, "Of course. I can't seem to trust you to tell me the truth so I need to go and make sure I hear everything I should hear."

Bonnie turned around fastly, her eyes narrowed in on him, "What?!" she exclaimed.

He nodded, his face passive as he played with the hem of his shirt, "All you seem to do is lie to me, so why should I trust you to tell me anything. I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth anymore."

"I never lied to you!" she shouted.

He stood up from the bar stool on the kitchen island, his anger rising, "Right, you just didn't tell me the truth!"

_Well that shut her up._

She looked down at the tiled floor, not saying another word. She turned back around and grabbed the plates and exited the kitchen and in to the dining room.

She placed three plates around the table, then put down the knives and forks.

Bonnie sighed to herself. She understands him being upset for keeping this away from him. But she thinks he's taking it to far. Telling her that he can't trust her. How many times did she save his and everyone else's life?

She should be the number one person that he trusts.

She walked back in to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of spaghetti. She placed the bowl on the table then walked back and grabbed the garlic bread. She rolled her eyes inwardly.

_Such a gentlemen. Doesn't even offer to help her set the table._

She grabbed the salad bowl then walked back to the dining room and placed the items on the long wooden table.

Damon entered the dining room quietly with a grinning Stefan behind him.

Bonnie smiled, hiding the hurt she still felt of Damon admitting he couldn't trust her, "Hey, Stefan! I didn't hear you come in."

He analyzed the table filled with food and smiled gratefully at Bonnie. He walked towards her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Food smells delicious, Bonnie. What's the occasion?"

He walked towards the head of the table and sat there. Damon sat to his left and Bonnie sat to his right.

"No occasion. It's just my way of thanking the two of you for letting me stay here." she answered as she placed the napkin on her lap.

Stefan grinned, but he knew there was tension between the two of them. He can almost taste it. So he kept up his cheery mood façade to hopefully break it.

"Well you're welcome here as long as you want. Right, Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother, looking towards him expectantly.

Damon glanced at Bonnie. He didn't say a word. He just pulled a spoon full of spaghetti on his plate and dug in to his meal, pretending he didn't hear a word Stefan said.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she mumbled, "Be right back." before heading in to the kitchen.

She came back out moments later with two blood bags in her hand. She gave one to each Stefan and Damon. They both looked at her confused and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you guys don't really eat human food much and probably would want blood to go with your meals as well." she stated as she sat back down in her seat.

Stefan just continued grinning, "It's good to have you here, Bonnie."

Damon sighed and said to Stefan, "You know that anonymous messenger? He's been texting our little witch recently."

Stefan's eyes widened and he turned to Bonnie, "How long" he asked her, quite annoyed that she didn't say anything to anyone.

Bonnie sighed, putting her fork down, "A few weeks..."

Stefan closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, "Bonnie, you can't keep stuff like that from us." he told her in all seriousness. Now he knows what Damon and Bonnie must have been fighting about before he got there.

She sighed, "Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I'm really hungry and I'm tired." she pleaded.

Stefan hesitated as he stared her in the eyes. But he nodded his head anyways knowing it wouldn't make a difference if they put off the conversation for a while.

After the delicious dinner both Salvatore's thanked the Bennett witch and helped her do the dishes. After cleaning Stefan retired to his room while Damon went to the library and real while drinking a glass of bourbon.

Bonnie went in to the living room and watched some television for a while. Until a sudden thought came to her while she was in the middle of watching an episode of _Charmed._

She ran to the library where she found Damon sitting on the red sofa, with a book lying on his chest as he read quietly in his mind.

She jumped on the sofa, and he didn't flinch since he probably heard her coming.

"Yes, little witch?" Damon asked, never taking his eyes of the pages.

Bonnie sat in front of him as he laid side ways. She sat at the end of his feet on her knees, her hand was on the top of the sofa and she looked at him eagerly her eyes bright like a light bulb just went off in her head.

"I know how we can find out how we are having this baby!"

He looked up at her from the book. Raising an eyebrow, "How? My dear sweet Bonnie."

She grinned,"Give me your phone." she outstretched her hand towards his.

He hesitated before taking his phone out. "Can I trust you?" he asked making sure what she was doing was right.

She nodded and he laid the phone in her hand.

A little while later Damon walked Bonnie to her bedroom. He was unsure of the whole situation and was explaining to her that they were taking a huge risk.

She nodded her head slightly as they made it to the front of her door, "I know, Damon. But I can feel it in my gut. This is the only way."

He sighed heavily, "This isn't even a for sure thing. It's most likely a dead end. Then what?"

She thought about it for a moment, then she looked up in to his ocean blue eyes that she loves so much and shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe I can find a way to contact the spirits. They'll know."

He sighed but nodded never the less. Even though he says he can't trust Bonnie, he knows he can. He's just upset with her.

First she keeps her pregnancy from him for three weeks. Then the entire time while everyone thought this freaky texter was gone, he or she was actually harassing Bonnie and she didn't have the decency to tell anybody!

She stared him in the eyes while he did the same. He subconsciously ran a hand through her bangs moving them out of her face, then he led his hand to her cheek and watched as his index and middle finger trailed down the side of her face.

_She's beautiful, _he couldn't help but think as he stared in to her forest green eyes and watched as they lit up from the shiver than went down her back just from his simple touch. He loved that.

A thought came to Bonnie, and she asked him before even thinking what she was asking him. She regretted it and was embarrassed the moment it escaped her lips, "Did I pleasure you when we were having sex?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his hand from her face as he took a step back to compose himself. He looked down at her, his eyebrows creasing together, "Why would you ask me that?" he asked in disbelief.

She closed her eyes, contemplating her next words. "I'm sorry. It's just, I was talking to Caroline today and she told me that she didn't exactly _love _having sex with Jeremy because he was human."

Damon sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his hands. He really did not expect to have this conversation with the witch. They haven't talked about their sexcapade in a while and was surprised she was bringing it up now.

He remembered where exactly they were standing. He didn't want Stefan eavesdropping so he grabbed Bonnie's upper arm and opened her door to her bedroom. He dragged her inside then shut the door behind the two of them.

Bonnie stood right in front of him. Her face was flushed from the embarrassment and Damon found that adorable.

He looked her straight in the eyes and asked her, whole-heartedly, "Bonnie, if I didn't like having sex with you, do you really think I would have felt you up under that table? Or bother you so much in to having sex again?!"

She shrugged slightly, "Could have been a mind game..." she trailed off, looking downcast and the wooden floor.

He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm going to be very blunt because you don't seem to understand. I like having sex with you- no scratch that- I _really like _having sex with _you. _To the point where almost every night I lay in my bed wondering about your curves, your touch. I think about the places I want your mouth on me. How I love having my mouth on you." he smirked seeing her get uncomfortable under his gaze.

He leaned in a little closer to her continuing, "I stroke myself wondering if you would ever let me touch you again. I planned on being depths in you and hearing you scream my name in my ear. Then I imagine you on top of me for the first time. Taking control. That just makes me stroke even harder and soon-when Stefan isn't home of course- I'm in my bedroom mumbling your name as I get a release out of my hand...just because of the thought of you."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, not as good as the real thing. But it's all I got now."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to him. She felt kind of in awe as he told her he thought about her when he jacked off. She didn't expect that, that's for sure. And she knew it wasn't no mind game.

He leaned in a little more, their faces were so close to each other, "I bet you're horny right now aren't you, witchy?" he smirked and Bonnie didn't look him in the eyes.

He sighed, "I can take care of that for you, all you have to do is ask..."

Bonnie felt herself dampen but she didn't want to give in to him. She couldn't.

_Why am I lying to myself?!_

"Damon- we-we can't..."

He trailed his hand up her arm, giving her goosebumps, "And why not?" he asked, his voice sounding husky.

She sighed, shaking away from him a little, "Damon, there's a baby involved now. We can't just do that. We have him or her to think about."

Damon sighed, "There's no strings attached, judgey. Besides, I just want to pleasure you right now. Nothing more. I'll be a good boy." he smirked.

She felt her self instantly hot. She couldn't ask him to do that, even if he was offering.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, not looking him in the eyes because then she'll give in.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to him. Their chests smashed together and his hands went up her back, holding her to him.

He let his fingers massage her back as he stared her in the eyes. Boring his in to hers. Then he tilted his head to the right, where her neck was. He placed a soft kiss on her collar-bone, then placed another one above it.

Bonnie felt herself melting in to him.

Damon knew he was the one begging and not to long ago he made it his mission for her to be the one on their knees begging for the other but he needed to touch. He craved for it. He longed for it.

In between kisses on her neck he whispered to her, "Come on...judgey...just let me...pleasure...you...tonight..." his lips made their way to her mouth and his eyes bored in to hers. Waiting for her reply. He was just waiting for her to reject him and make him go back to him room and take a cold shower.

"I thought you couldn't trust me?" is all she says.

He tilted his head a little before replying, "I just said that because I was pissed off. You know me, witchy."

Bonnie scoffed lightly, "Yes, you're a bipolar psychotic vampire."

Damon smirked, "And you're a judgey little witch who thinks she never needs help with anything when she needs all the help she can get."

Then before he knew it his lips were on hers. The kiss was hot, fiery and passionate. All the things he lacked with the other women he's kissed over the many years he's been alive.

She ran her hands in his hair scratching his scalp making him groan in pleasure. He moved his hands up and down her back while biting her lower lip and tugging it in to his mouth. Then he let their tongues battle with each other and he couldn't help but love the feeling of her lips and tongue. It was driving him insane.

It was their first kiss while she's sober. This one was different. This one felt a hundred times better than the other. Something they both felt couldn't even happen.

He grabbed the back of her legs, picking her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her over towards her bed. They never broke their kiss even though she's going to need a breather in a second.

He lets go of her lips as he lays her down gently. Then hovers back over her. He smirks as he sees the lust in her eyes and he was glad to be the only one to make her feel that way.

He kissed her lips a few more times before trailing down to her neck and sucking on it he started to suck on it more harder when he realized he should leave his mark. So people will know that the little witch was his.

He bit down on her neck gently, hearing Bonnie moan which was driving him crazy. He felt his dick stir in his pants and he tried to calm himself down.

He moved his head away from her neck and pulled her gray jacket off, then threw it on the side of the bed causing her to giggle. He loved the sound of her giggling.

He pulled her tank top off leaving her in her white laced bra. He smirked at the sight of her boobs. He leaned down and trailed kisses across her cleavage, loving the taste of her.

He trailed down the her stomach and kissed across it. He felt a little uncomfortable since he can hear _their _baby's heart beat so close to them but he tried to turn off the hearing.

He made it to the waist band of her jeans. He started to unbutton them and right when he pulled the zipper down, they ended up getting an unwanted guest.

Elena barged in to the room, with Stefan in tow who was trying to stop her from going in there. He knew of the activities going on in here and he groaned as he heard Elena gasp in horror.

Damon sat up and turned around instantly and saw Elena and his brother. Bonnie gasped, mortified of the situation and Damon cursed, "Fuck." He pulled Bonnie to him, hiding her behind him possessively so his brother and Elena won't see her shirtless.

His arms wrapped around her and she dug her head in his chest, too embarrassed to see the both of them.

"What do you want?!" Damon growled turning his head to the left, but then turned to look back down at Bonnie to make sure she was okay.

Stefan sighed, "I tried to stop her..." he mumbled.

Elena glared at Bonnie and Damon's position, "What the hell is going on here?"

Damon turned back to glare at her, "This has nothing to do with you, Elena. Leave." he snarled through gritted teeth.

"I thought you two hated each other?!" she complained her voice sounding outraged.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, He glared at her deadly, "If you don't fucking leave now, Elena, I'm-"

She cut him off, "I came here to talk to Bonnie, but I come in here and find you two having sex?! This is crazy!"

"Stefan.." Damon warned. Stefan nodded in understanding and grabbed Elena by her upper forearm and ushered her out of Bonnie's room, apologizing for interrupting the both of them.

Damon looked over at the clock and groaned, "Who the fuck comes over to someone's house at ten at night."

Bonnie was so embarrassed, Stefan and Elena just walked in on her and Damon. If they would have walked in any later she would have hidden in a corner from being so mortified right now.

Damon kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have heard them coming but I didn't focus on my hearing because I didn't feel comfortable hearing the baby's heart beat echo through my head when I was so in to you."

She shook her head, pulling herself away from his chest and looking at him in the eyes, "It's okay, Damon." she started to pull away but he grabbed on to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom...then I'm going downstairs to see what Elena wants."

He groaned, "No...just stay here and pretend what happened a little bit ago didn't happen..." he pleaded.

She looked him in the eyes and told him, "Seriously? You can't possibly still be in the mood after getting caught?"

He smirked devilishly, "Oh baby, it just turns me on even more." he winked at her.

She moved out of his grasp after giving him a disturbed look and mumbled, "Then have fun with your hands, Damon." as she walked towards her bathroom leaving a horny and irritated Damon alone on her bed to sulk.

When she got out of the bathroom she didn't see Damon sitting on her bed anymore. She walked out of her bed and walked in to the hallway. She saw Damon's bedroom door across from hers closed and she felt a little guilty.

She quickly and quietly walked away from her room and descended down the stairs to find Stefan and Elena sitting in the living room. The two of them were quiet. Elena was glaring at the wooden coffee table and Stefan was staring at the fireplace.

"What did you want, Elena?" Bonnie asked, making her presence known and getting straight to the point of topic.

Elena stood up and walked towards Bonnie, "I heard about you getting kicked out. I wanted to see if you were okay-"

Bonnie scoffed, "No, you wanted to see if I was fooling around with Damon. Well you got your answer. Good bye." Bonnie turned and started to walk away but Elena grabbed her elbow pulling Bonnie back to face her.

"I don't get the two of you? One minute you hate each other. The next you both are all over each other. It makes no sense"

Bonnie was furious, "It doesn't _need _to make sense, Elena! This doesn't concern you! I'm sorry if for once you're not the center of attention, but that's not under my control! I didn't ask to get pregnant! I didn't ask to like the way it did when Damon touched me and kissed me. I didn't. But it does and I can't help it, so sue me for the way that I feel."

Elena didn't say anything else. She glared at Stefan and Bonnie, then left with no remark from her mouth.

"Crazy bitch."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I just want to warn you all that I've never been pregnant or anything, so I've never had to see a doctor for that. So for the doctor's visit and everything I say pregnancy wise I basically learned from the internet or my cousins. So don't hold any of it against me if anything is incorrect, I apologize.**

**I'm also sorry it's taken me a few days to update. I've been busy with finals for summer school, but it's over now, so now I can spend the rest of my summer devoting my time to this story!(:**

Bonnie Bennett hates hospitals. Especially the hospitals that are really old and could use some remodeling. Mystic Falls Hospital was old, it hasn't been remodeled in far to long. She thinks this is the same color as the day she was born here. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought.

Her and Damon walked up to the receptionist desk, the receptionist was on the phone her light red hair was pinned up in a messy bun, her eye-glasses slid to the tip of her nose as she read through them, her eyes never leaving the screen as she talks loudly in to the office phone.

Bonnie tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently as she looked around, her eyebrows furrowed. _Why is there no one else here?_

As her tapping got louder and more irritating, Damon grabbed her hand, stopping her. He held her small one in his large one, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

He knows she's only behaving like this because she's nervous. Hell, he's a little nervous too.

The receptionist finally glances away from the screen and notices Bonnie and Damon. She talks in to the phone for another minute before hanging up then giving Bonnie and Damon a fake smile as she greets them.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, we're looking for Dr. Fell." Damon told her, leaning on her elbows her leather jacket clinging to the desk. He let go of Bonnie's hand laying his chin inside of his palm, looking down at the receptionist boredly.

The receptionist nodded then started fastly typing on her computer. "Name?" she asks the two of them.

Bonnie opens her mouth to speak but Damon does it for her, "Bonnie Bennett."

She glares at him slightly but then rolls her eyes.

The receptionist nodded her head again and her eyes locked back towards the screen. After a about thirty-seconds she looked back up to the two of them, keeping her cougar eyes locked on Damon, "Dr. Fell is still caring to a patient right now. But she will be done soon."

Damon smirked and thanked her, then the two of them walked towards all the green colored seats for the waiting area. Bonnie took a seat next to a light wooden table where many magazine were sprawled all over it. She glanced at them for a quick second but realized there was nothing good there except _National Geographics _and different doctor-like type magazines. Damon took the seat beside her, his legs were stretched out, his knee causally bumped against hers.

Bonnie stilled from the sudden contact, but still managed to keep herself together. Even though by the feel of Damon staring at her she knows her heard the speed of her heart beat increase from his slight touch.

Damon wanted to have a conversation with her. He didn't like the awkward silence they beld between the two of them. He knows she feel awkward because of last night, but he doesn't understand what the big deal was.

He cleared his throat before talking, "So, do you think we'll find out the sex of the baby today if she does those belly scanny things?"

Bonnie looked up and stared at Damon. Her eyes wide and her mouth gaped, "You can not be serious?" she says, her voice filled with disbelief.

His eyebrows raised, confused, "What?"

She shook her head, chuckling to herself, "Okay, Damon, well for one) The bell scanny thingy you just said? yeah, those are called ultra sounds. and two) We won't know the sex of the baby for a while."

Damon scoffed, annoyed at her laughter at him, "I'm sorry for not being a baby expert."

Bonnie rolled his eyes at his brattiness, "I never asked you to be an expert, Damon. It's not a big deal if you didn't know that stuff. It's okay."

He let out a sigh thinking about Bonnie and the baby. This was all so sudden. So life changing. It was surreal.

"What are we going to do when the baby's born? What if you move back in with your Dad? Or what if you're going to college-" Bonnie held her left hand up, stopping him from talking.

"Damon," she started grabbing his attention, "We still have like eight months left before making those types of decisions."

He sighed, "I know. It's just...good to prepare I suppose." Damon didn't know what he was saying. He just liked talking to Bonnie.

He opened his mouth about to say something else, but then the two of them heard a way too familiar high pitched squeal and a sound of deep chuckling behind them. Damon's eyes widened, and he mentally begged for him to be wrong.

They both turned around and saw Stefan and Caroline walking towards them. Caroline was smiling brightly and Stefan was grinning from ear to ear.

Damon glared while Bonnie smiled at the two of them in appreciation. He saw her expression and sighed loudly, "You invited them?!"

Bonnie eyebrows creased together as she glanced at her friends then to Damon, "No...I figured you did..." she trailed off and the two of them glanced over at Stefan and Caroline, confused to why the two of them were there now.

Damon didn't want anyone else there. He wanted this just to be about him and Bonnie. Stefan and Caroline are going to ruin their parenting/family mood..._Family?!_

Caroline beamed brightly and wrapped her arms around Bonnie in an instant, "I'm so excited! We get to see my little god child!"

Bonnie pulled out of her arms, looking between her and Stefan like they were insane. Damon did the same.

"God child?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Caroline nodded, "Well, yeah. Stefan and I were talking and we realized that me and him are 100% chance of getting the guardian roles so we figured we'd save the two of you from asking and just accept already."

Damon glared at the two of them, his blue eyes turned in to slit, "What the hell? Bonnie and I never discussed this. What make you guys think we'd pick you anyway?" scoffed, then he shook his head laughed, "My child would not have St. Stefan and Vampire Barbie as his or her guardian."

Bonnie cleared her throat. gaining the three of them's attention, stepping in to the conversation, "Caroline, Damon and I still have a lot to discuss in terms of the baby...We still have time I'm only about almost 7 weeks...honestly I'm barely pregnant so I just...I don't think we should get a head of ourselves." Bonnie explained to them warily. She knows miscarriages can be common in the first trimester, and she just doesn't want to jinx it. She surprised herself from the thought. She guesses she starting to care more and more about the baby growing inside of her everyday.

Damon tensed standing next to Bonnie. He knew what she meant by that and he felt uncomfortable at the thought of her losing the baby. The thought of her losing the baby...he doesn't want to think of his child dying. After telling her to kill it just a few days ago to now making sure that baby stays alive...Damon found himself slowly gaining the humanity he tried so hard to fight for so long.

Caroline frown and smacked her forehead with her hand, "Oh my gosh, Bonnie you're right. I'm so sorry! It's just, even though this isn't an ideal situation, it's still exciting." she shrugged.

Stefan nodded his head along with Caroline, "I can't wait for my nephew to show up." he grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "We don't know the sex yet."

Stefan smirked, "I know. It's a boy. It has to be. Us Salvatore's are cursed with having at least one boy in each generation."

Damon smirked, but then fear settled in. Thinking of the child being a boy or a girl brought worry to him. Making this all sound so real. Feel so real. Can he be a father? Is he ready? yeah, it's been 173 years, but still! He doesn't want to be his father. He won't become his father. He's better than that.

Their conversation ended when Dr. Fell walked in to the waiting room. A slight weary smile tugged at her lips. Her short brown hair was pinned up in a pony tail. Her white doctor coat laid nicely on her shoulders with a file laid in her hands.

She gave each of them a curt nod and acknowledged them, "Okay guys, right this way."

The four of them followed Dr. Fell down the hall out of the waiting room. They went down a corridor and made a right, making their way towards room 107.

They all made their way in to the room. Bonnie laid on the bed table while Damon sat in the chair beside it. He stood closely and examined her making sure she was comfortable. Caroline and Stefan sat in the chairs across the room. Caroline's eyes wandered around and a giggle escaped her lips as she saw the different body pics on the white walls. Stefan rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at the end of his lips. Dr. Fell sat on the stool next to the computer, she was setting up Bonnie's file.

Dr. Fell turned around and raised an eyebrow in Damon's direction, "So. How did this happen?" She asked the vampire.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Wow. I thought you were a doctor? Shouldn't you know where babies come from by now?" he spoke sarcastically.

Dr. Fell didn't same anything but her lips formed into a grim line, she ignore his comment, "Bonnie, I'm going to take your blood-"

Damon turned around and looked at Stefan, "Brother, do you need to take a breather? I mean, I don't need you vamping out with my unborn child less than five feet away from you." he smirked as Stefan shot him a glare.

"Before that we need to take some tests." Dr. Fell said to her pulling her file out, "Okay, I'm going to get you weighed, check your height, your blood pressure, and check your temperature." she smiled and Bonnie stood up from the table following Meredith out of the room.

As the door closed leaving the three vampires alone, Caroline started a conversation.

"Damon, I have one thing to say to you."

Damon closed his eyes after hearing her words. He knew sooner or later Barbie was going to jump down his throat for the shit he said and all the things he's ever done to Bonnie and everyone else.

He glanced towards her, his expression not giving away his uneasiness.

"Thank you."

Damon and Stefan's eyes widened simultaneously, looking at Caroline like she'd gone insane. Never in a million years did anybody see that happening at all.

"Uh-" is all the comes out of Damon's mouth, to shock to reply.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm thanking you for stepping up and being there for the baby. Yes, what you said to her that day made me want to stake you, but at least you came around. I mean, you did it sooner than I thought you would. I was expecting like, twenty years after the baby was born." she scoffed.

Damon was a little offended by that remark, but he didn't exect anything less from Blondie, "Yeah, well, just doing the right thing." he replied, his voice emotionless like he didn't even care.

Caroline and Stefan shared knowing looks, and they rolled their eyes in unison. They knew Damon was low key happy to be there for the baby.

Caroline smirked inwardly deviously, _And soon, he'll be happy to be there for __both __Bonnie and the baby. _Her matchmaking senses were tingling.

Even though she despised Damon for the shit he put her through when he first came to town and every bad things he's done, she knows that Damon would be good for Bonnie. He challenges her. She challenges him. They balance each other out, perfectly without having to change the other in the process.

_And that's what they need._

Bonnie and Meredith returned and Meredith was grinning when she entered the room, "So now that that's all done and I've already took Bonnie's blood, I'm going to wait for the lab to come back up and confirm the pregnancy-"

Damon interrupted her with a scoff, "I already know she's pregnant. I can hear the little guy's heart beat as we speak."

Meredith sighed, "Yes, Damon, I know. But it needs to be confirmed in Bonnie's file before I recommend her off to another doctor."

He rolled his eyes, "This is stupid. Can't I just compel the doctor?"

"No!" Everyone in the room says turning to stare at him sharply.

Damon put his hands up in mock surrender, "My bad. I was just suggesting-"

Bonnie cut him off, "Damon, please shut up."

He glared at her as he laid his hands back down on his lap, "Only 'cause you said please." he murmured, looking down at the ground.

She rolled her eyes, swinging her legs as she sat up at the table. She was wearing a gown Meredith had her change before they came back to the room. Damon finally noticed her attire and smirked.

"Ooh, are those the ones where I can see your adorable little back side?" he smirked, tilting his head to the side, checking her out shamelessly.

Caroline slapped him in the back of the head as she used her vampire speed to move from her seat to hit him then back in the matter of seconds.

He turned around and show Barbie a glare. If Bonnie wasn't in the room he would have kicked the shit out of her for daring to do that to him.

"This is why I didn't want you and my brother here! You guys do nothing but annoy me."

Dr. Fell sighed heavily to herself. _Why am I even helping vampires? _She thought to herself.

After asking Bonnie some normal questions she needed to know and got her medical history, she had Bonnie sit up on the bed side table as she did an ultrasound.

Meredith turned to Caroline, Damon, and Stefan, "This may be a little awkward, since I can't use an abdominal scan yet. I need to do a vaginal scan to get a clearer picture of the baby."

Caroline's eye's shone, "Oh my god, please, make me a copy of my god child!"

Damon groaned letting his head fall into his hands, "What the hell did we say, Barbie?"

Caroline ignored him, silently pleading with Meredith for the extra copy with the puppy dog eyes she was giving her. Dr. Fell smiled, "Of course. I can make as many as you like."

Stefan raised his hand, "Uhm, I'd like a copy, too." he smiled shyly.

Bonnie grinned at the two of them then turned to Dr. Fell, "I'd like a couple if that's alright with you."

Meredith nodded her head in understanding, "Sure. As many as you all may want." then she started setting everything up and started the monitor, she turned back afterwards to face Bonnie, "Okay, lie back." she instructed.

Bonnie did as she was told and laid her head against the white pillow, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed knowing they were all staring at her. And a little nervous. Damon turned around and glared at his brother and Caroline , "Leave." he said, knowing this may be awkward for Bonnie since this isn't a regular scan.

Caroline scoffed, "Please, I taught her how to put on a tampon. It's not big deal." she shrugged, laying back in the green chair proving her point that she wasn't going anywhere.

Stefan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He felt a little uncomfortable but he didn't want to miss his niece or nephews first scan. It was to important to him.

Damon's eyes narrowed in on his brother. He didn't like his brother being in the room with this happening. Then he glanced at the end of Bonnie's gown and Stefan's view. He looked up at Meredith, "Stefan can't see anything from where he's sitting can he?" he asked thinking his brother was being a pervert.

Bonnie and Caroline gasped. Meredith scowled at Damon, "No he can't. Now you're being annoying."

Damon glared at the doctor, "You have a lot of nerve to call a vampire annoying." he snapped.

When Dr. Fell turned her back she rolled her eyes. She knew helping them was going cause problems...and her a headache.

She finally turned back around facing Bonnie, "Alright. Don't worry, this won't hurt to bad." she told her reassuringly, even though she knew it would hurt her a little bit.

Bonnie's hands curled into fists as Dr. Fell placed the probe in to her. It was not pleasurable at all. That's all Bonnie can say from the experience. The pain wasn't too bad strangely.

Meredith used the probe to get close to the fetus so she can get a good look at him or her. After a few minutes she smiled as she started seeing the image appear on the screen. She smiled slightly turning to Bonnie, she pointed at a little white fuzzy dot on the monitor, "That, right there, is your baby."

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly, looking amazed.

To be honest, she couldn't see anything.

Then that caused her to frown and her eyebrows creased together. She wasn't going to say anything though. Even though she started to get teary-eyed because she knew her baby was there. And so far her or she was healthy and normal. And that's all that matters to her.

Damon on the other hand... "I don't see anything." he grumbled glaring at the monitor. He's been waiting all day to see his child and not all he sees is a bunch of black and gray fuzzy lines. _What is this shit?_ he thought to himself. _I knew I shouldn't have called Meredith. The half-ass doctor. She's only good for saving people with her fake miracles by using vampire blood._

Caroline's eyes watered and she started to sob, "It's-it's so beautiful."

Damon turned around and narrowed his eyes at Barbie, "You see it?!" he exasperated.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the monitor, "Not really. I just know _she's _the little fuzzy thing in the corner. But she's gorgeous."

Then Damon's eyes traveled to his brother, who's eyes were teared up. He heard him sniff as he spoke up, "_He's," _Stefan emphasized the 'he' since Caroline must want it to be a girl, "going to be like his uncle. Handsome." he spoke smugly, causing Damon to groan as his face screwed up in disgust.

Bonnie giggled lightly as the tears fell down her cheeks silently. She couldn't pull her gaze from the monitor either.

Meredith turned her head and face Bonnie sadly, "It's still a little too early and I can't pick up the heartbeat yet. You'll probably have to wait for your tenth week."

Bonnie frowned slightly, and instantly was jealous of the vampires in the room who were able to hear her child's heart beat right now. She's never been jealous of a vampire until now.

Finally after a while, she turned to Meredith, "I need about seven copies total, please."

Meredith nodded and started getting them ready as she took shots of the screen. Then she got ready and pulled the probe out, letting Bonnie instantly relax again. Bonnie turned around and smiled up and Damon, but it faltered when she saw his frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He didn't look her in the eyes as he grumbled childishly, "I couldn't see it."

Bonnie sighed, "I couldn't either..." she mumbled and a smile lit up his face.

He leaned in closer to her to whisper, "So I'm not completely horrible?"

Bonnie laughed shaking her head, "No. I'm just the same."

After getting cleaned up and changed back in to her regular clothes- not before Damon slapped her butt as she was exiting the room, causing her to turn around and give him an aneurysm. Now they were all in the waiting room making an appointment with a obstetrician Meredith was recommending while also prescribing Bonnie some prenatal vitamins she will need.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Fell." Bonnie said, giving Meredith a quick hug. Meredith smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course. Call me if anything seems abnormal with the pregnancy. I can always run tests for you." she told her as she pulled out of the hug. Bonnie nodded and her and Damon turned to Stefan and Caroline as they all headed to the exit of the hospital.

Caroline grabs Stefan's arm, carrying the sonogram in her hand, "Come on. You're coming with me to my house so I can show off our god child to my mom!" Stefan sighed as he-without a choice- followed behind Caroline to their car in the parking lot. "See you guys later!" They called to Bonnie and Damon who only waved goodbye.

Damon then turned to Bonnie, his expression serious as he sees Bonnie places her sonograms in her wallet then shove it in her gray purse. "Are you ready? We're taking a chance, witch." he warned her, knowing that once they go and do this, there's no way out.

She nodded her head, "Yes. We need to do this, Damon. It's the only way to find out about him or her...I can feel it in my gut. I trust my gut."

He sighed but nodded anyways. He knew better than to fight with her, being all hormonal, "Okay. Let's do this." then with that they walked towards his car as they exited the hospital and went to meet up with an unexpected someone.

**A/N- Hey guys! Just wanting to thank you all again for the reviews, favs, story alerts! Also I'm sorry again if what I say is really wrong. I admit my story isn't perfect but I try the best that I can (: **

**So what do you think Bonnie and Damon are talking about? Hmm? And where is the anonymous messenger? He or She hasn't been in the last couple chapters?**

**I was originally going to make the next chapter in to one whole one, but I realized that it would be way to long and I really wanted to update for you all! I hope you enjoy!**

**And thanks for reading(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get this out and posted for everyone! I've been having the worst writer's block ever for this specific chapter. I don't really know how I feel about it. I hope it's not terrible and you guy's still kind of like it. (:**

Bonnie felt the nervousness feeling overwhelm her and Damon as the two of them entered the Grill. They wanted to meet in a public place. They knew everyone was busy, so the gang wouldn't run in to them there.

Elena, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy were at school still, while Caroline and Stefan were at Caroline's house.

The sat in a booth in the far dark corner of the restaurant. They sat side by side, their thighs were lightly touching, their jeans being the only thing keeping the two of them from having their skin touch. Bonnie knew if they had skin on skin contact she will feel the electric power bolts shoot up her skin, and that is something she is trying to stay away from again.

She knows she shouldn't be messing around with Damon. There's too much damage that can happen if things become out of hand. They had a baby coming to worry about now. If someone-her- started having feelings for the other-him- then she knew that she will end up in a broken heart because he's in love with Elena. Things will be said between the two that can't be unsaid in a heated argument, Bonnie and him will fight over the baby like separated spouses and then their child will resent them for constantly being put in the middle of the feud.

So, making plans when the time is right is good. Maybe them becoming friends will be perfect. They won't fight over the child. They'll learn to cooperate and always thing of the baby before themselves. That sounds perfect in Bonnie's mind.

Damon on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to get in to Bonnie's pants again. He didn't care that there is a lot negativity about the idea. He needs to get the witch out of his system. He knows that if they just have another round, then he'll be back to normal and he can finally move on from the witch and go after another conquest. Maybe he can finally go have sex with someone, and not think of Bonnie Bennett.

He'll still be there for their child of course. He just won't be with Bonnie romantically. He doesn't have feelings for her, he constantly tells himself. He's not going to marry Bonnie because she's pregnant. He may be a dick, but he thinks Bonnie deserves more than a loveless marriage.

Because he will never love again.

He turned his head slightly, glancing down at the flowy floral blouse Bonnie was wearing. He knew her stomach was still flat, but he kind of wondered what she would look like when she starts showing. He heard both their hearts beats and he sighed in contentment to himself, closing his eyes, savoring the sound that was becoming like music to his ears.

Bonnie's green eyes were wide and on alert. She kept glancing around, waiting, hoping she'll get the answers they need.

She was oblivious to Damon's staring at her after he re-opened his eyes and stared at her face. He loved her beautiful dark skin tone, her big green eyes, how her eyebrows creased together like they did now whenever she was upset or confused.

A waiter came up to them asking them both if they wanted anything. They were both about to reply no, but then Damon and Bonnie both heard her stomach growling. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment knowing very well that Damon had heard.

He smirked slightly and turned to the twenty year old waiter, "I'll have a bourbon, and she'll have a cheeseburger, with fries, no tomatoes. Her meat should be well done and get her sesame seed bread." He told the waiter, fluently without giving Bonnie a glance.

They young waited nodded after writing down the order and went to the kitchen.

Bonnie gasped, surprised that Damon remembered the way she liked her food, "How did you know I didn't like tomatoes?" she asked him.

He shrugged dismissively, "I'm a vampire. I have extraordinary memory."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his ego. And the moment she looked up she saw a tall figure sit in the seat in front of her and Damon in the booth.

The man had nice stylish brown hair. His gray Armani suit was kept clean and sleek.

Bonnie and Damon held their breath as the man stared at the two of them curiously. His face expressionless as always.

She cleared her throat, being the first one to speak, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

_Elijah _gave her a half-smile, "Well your voice sounded urgent while speaking with you on the phone yesterday."

She gave him a thankful nod and smiled slightly. Damon remained quiet. He didn't want to meet with Elijah. He thought her talking with her witchy spirits would have been a better idea. But supposedly she can't speak with them without using a lot of her power, and she rather talk with someone like the trust worthy original, before using her powers and risking the baby. Plus, she said this is the way to go. She can feel it in her gut. Something Damon always knew to follow the little Bennett witch on.

He crossed his arms over his chest glaring down at the wooden table. Elijah noticed the Salvatore and his attitude and was highly amused and curious as to what the two of them wanted to know, _together!_ Something he found the strangest thing he has ever seen in a long time.

He's always known the two of them disliked each other for many, many reasons. But he also knew they held respect for one another, something he admired.

"Before we continue this conversation, I need to know that you will speak of this to no one after this is over. No one must know of this at all." Bonnie spoke, causing Elijah to glance towards her, his eyes brows raised.

"Well, that would depend. Do I get anything out of helping the two of you for whatever problem you had gotten yourselves in?"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, "No, no. It's nothing like that. We just need information on a certain subject."

Elijah now understanding what was going on, "So whatever subject we discuss, Miss Bennett, will have to be between the three of us, correct?"

Bonnie nodded her head, "Yes, that will be much appreciated." she let out a breath.

Elijah thought about it for a moment, before slowly nodding his head in agreement, "You have my word."

Bonnie beamed, knowing Elijah was one to always keep his word.

Damon knew it was his turn to speak now. He cleared his throat, making Bonnie and Elijah looked towards his direction, "What do you know about vampires...procreating?" he asked.

Elijah stilled. Looking between the two of them curiously. He felt a little paranoid now. _Did they know? _

"Why this topic?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Bonnie sighed to herself. She was glad of the loud noise in the Grill, so Elijah couldn't hear the baby at all.

Damon, shifted in his seat awkwardly, "We just know a friend of ours who is a vampire. That had gotten a human pregnant." he stated simply.

Elijah waited a moment before to speak again, "And was this vampire special? Was he a hybrid of chance?"

Damon shook his head, "No. He was just a simple ordinary vampire..."

Elijah nodded, his eyebrows furrowed close together, _so they didn't know...how strange. _"What about the human? She was just a normal human?"

Damon and Bonnie glanced at each other. His blue eyes bored in to her green ones, She nodded, giving him the okay, and he replied, "No. She's a witch."

Elijah smirked after watching their exchange. He put two and two together.

His eyes caught Damon's, then Bonnie's. He shook his head slowly, chuckling to himself. "Ah, do you two think I am blind? That I can't figure out what is going on here?"

Bonnie stilled, her eyes widened a fraction as she stared up at Elijah. The nerves getting the best of her again. She held her breath, feeling like she can't physically breathe.

Elijah finished laughing and said, "Miss Bennett, it seems as though honesty should have been part of our deal, correct?"

Bonnie just continued to stare at him. The atmosphere around the three of them was cold and uncomfortable. Bonnie interlaced her fingers together, and ringed them under the table. She was trying to shake the nerves off of her before she spoke in reply to the original.

But she couldn't find the words she needed, so she just nodded her head as she closed her eyes thinking of the right words that she already knows he has knowledge of.

Damon was frowning beside Bonnie. He knew this was a bad idea. Going to see the original, but you don't tell Bonnie Bennett what to do. It's basically impossible.

Bonnie found the courage to speak, her eyes focused on the table, not glancing anywhere near Damon or Elijah, "I- I'm the one...that's pregnant..."

As those words escaped Bonnie's mouth they felt so foreign to her. She never, ever, thought that she would be in this place in her life.

Bonnie always imagined herself pregnant, in her thirties after she had gotten married and after she graduated from law school. To a human of course. Bonnie was planning to put all the supernatural behind her the moment she graduated from high school then left to college. But she guesses fate had something else in mind.

Elijah sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Then he picked up his head and looked over at Damon, "And I'm guessing it is your offspring she is carrying?"

Damon glared at the original before reluctantly nodding his head.

Elijah smiled, surprising Bonnie and Damon, "Well, now that we got the secrets out-of-the-way. I think I may be able to answer your questions."

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie and Damon stared dumbstruck at the empty seat in front of them, where Elijah had just been sitting moments before until he had left abruptly saying he had things to get back to in New Orleans.

Bonnie shook her head, her voice small and fragile, "Damon, this isn't possible...it makes no sense."

Damon rolled his eyes. Irritated that Bonnie's still in denial. She needs to get a hold of her mind and fricken think! The answers are right in front of them!

"Bonnie, it's the only thing that makes sense-"

She turned her head to glare at him, and she snapped, "No! It still doesn't make sense! I understand me having a baby, but not you! You're still a vampire! That part is still impossible!"

Damon glared at her back, "Well what do you want me to say, Bonnie?! I'm sorry you didn't get the damn answers you wanted!"

Bonnie stood up from the booth, grabbing her purse as she threw the strap over her shoulder and headed towards the entrance of the Grill.

When she made it outside and was close to her car, Damon was instantly in front of her, stopping her from taking a step further.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Damon shouted in exasperation.

He was irritated that she was running away. Like the bad little witch she is.

"I'm going to the witches house, Damon! And I'm going to speak with the spirits! It's the only way-" Damon stopped her, putting his hands on her forearms, rubbing them slightly trying to calm her down.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, her green eyes were wide and was welled up with tears. He knew this wasn't what the little witch wanted. He knew all she wanted was a normal life. Nothing close to this.

"Bon, you need to calm down. Running around stressful like that, it's not good for you or the baby, okay?" Damon's voice was more calm as he spoke with her quietly but urgently. He _needed _her to be calm.

She closed her eyes, but not before letting two small tears fall down her cheeks. She hated this, especially crying in front of Damon Salvatore, her enemy. She's not Caroline or Elena. She's supposed to be strong all the time.

Damon surprised her when he grabbed her face in his big pale hands, laying her face gently in his palms, then used his thumbs to wipe the unwanted tears away. He didn't like seeing Bonnie cry. A month ago, he would have probably laughed and said something to make her cry more, but now, he knows that him and Bonnie need to stick together. They're going to be a team now.

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing her attention. She opened her eyes and stared in to his big blue ones. Bonnie knew that his eyes were her weakness. That's why whenever they fought she never looked him in the eyes. Because she would just simply melt. "We're in this together now, Judgey. You, me, and the baby. Okay?"

Bonnie can tell Damon was being sincere. He wasn't saying this to make her feel better. He wasn't saying this because he had to. He's Damon Salvatore, he doesn't have to do anything. He saying this because he wants to. Because he means it.

And that's what scared Bonnie the most, because she believes him, she trusts him, and she feels the exact same way.

The only thing Bonnie can say in return was the thing that upsetted her the most, "I can't be a hybrid, Damon. I'm not meant to turn in to a vampire... I didn't want that life."

Her eyes shut again and her face scrunched up in to a pained expression as she felt the tears well up in her eyes all over again. Damon dropped his hands from her face, then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close in to his chest. She buried her face in to his chest as she sobbed, not caring anymore who she was sobbing to. She sobbed and let everything out that she has been holding back the last few weeks.

Damon laid his chin over the top of her head, his eyes were closed as he heard Bonnie crying. He cringed as he heard her sobs become harder and harder. He didn't want this for her either. Bonnie deserved so much better.

She didn't deserve to have the destiny to be a witch / vampire.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER(;**

Damon's hands curled tightly around the clear glass he was holding. His eyes were hard and emotionless as he stared down at the liquor in the object.

He didn't know how to feel for the most part, but he knew that he felt defeated. Challenged to the point where he doesn't have a choice. He was angry that Bonnie was getting her humanity taken away from her. Her life that she has grown to know is being destroyed during every passing minute until the baby is born and when she turns to the thing she hates the most.

Damon simply shook his head, denying everything rushing in his mind, "None of this can be true, Bon. The witches...what do they know?" he spat considering how she must be feeling at this moment.

They were both occupying the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. They had just gotten back from the witches house and Bonnie had asked the spirits if what Elijah had spoken to them earlier were true. That she would eventually become a hybrid after the baby was born.

Bonnie glared at the floor beneath the sofa she was sitting on. Why was she meant for this life? Why was she picked to start this horrid destiny? Why her out of all the witches in the world?

Why was she destined to give birth to the last Bennett in the Bennett line?

Her and Damon's baby is meant to do amazing things. Things that Bonnie and Damon are unaware of.

She took out the sonogram of the baby from her purse and as she stared down at the photo in her lap, she sniffed as the tears began to well up in her eyes. But being Bonnie Bennett, she held it together and tried to make sure no tear fell from her eyes. She sniffed, but thought she covered it quickly enough when she used her wrist to wipe her nose. It didn't go unnoticed by Damon at all.

Damon's eyebrows creased together in worry. He thought he had calmed Bonnie down when she was breaking down in the Mystic Grill parking lot.

Bonnie is meant to be the first with slash vampire hybrid ever. She is meant to be the beginning of a new race to the world. Sort of like an Original Hybrid.

She was meant for this position way before she was ever even born. Before her mother, or even Grams were born.

She was chosen for this the night the original's were turned into vampires by Esther. She is meant to be the good of this race. It just took a thousand years for her to be born, but better later than never.

That is why Esther wanted the Bennett line to help her take down her children. She knew how truly powerful they are, especially Bonnie.

Damon took a step forward and laid his glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Then he kneeled down beside Bonnie and spoke softly to her, "It'll be okay, Bon. We'll get through this." he wanted her to calm down. He didn't want the witch to freak out, get angry, then cause a miscarriage.

Damon would never admit this aloud but he doesn't want Bonnie to ever lose this baby. He doesn't want her to keep Damon Jr. away from him when he's born.

Bonnie shook her head, she really didn't like the thought of being comforted by Damon Salvatore in more than one day. It's way too strange and uncomfortable for her.

Damon smirked slightly, "At least we know you're not carrying some demon child, right?" Bonnie looked up, her green eyes met his, and she let out a short laugh as he glared slightly, "Take that, Abbie!" he shouted into the air causing Bonnie to shake with laughter and he smiled, Damon loved being the reason Bonnie laughs.

Bonnie shook her head slowly as she calmed down, her expression serious again, "Damon, I don't want to die. I want to live."

Bonnie finally got that off her chest. She has been carrying that with her since her Grams past away and Bonnie really never thought she'd live to see the day that she was confiding in the one and only Damon.

Damon shook his head, grabbing Bonnie's left hand, "It's either that or you're going to die...for good…" Damon kept his voice steady and strong but his voice was cracking slightly at the end of the thought of Bonnie Bennett truly dying. _When did I start to care so much?_!

Bonnie cringed knowing he was right. She didn't really have a choice if she wanted to be apart of her child's life. Who would have known that carrying a half vampire baby would cause such a risky pregnancy?

Not Bonnie that's for sure. The thought never even crossed Damon's mind until the spirits warned her of dying during labor. They said there was a ninety percent chance of Bonnie dying during labor or right after the birth because she would be too weak, so they recommend Damon giving her his blood.

Bonnie shook her head slowly, processing it all,, "How do we explain that to the doctors if I die then come back to life?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "It's called compelling, little witch."

Later that night, it was one in the morning and Bonnie hadn't fallen asleep yet. She laid in her bed in the guest room of where she was staying in the boarding house.

She stared up at the white ceiling as the uncomfortableness of everything in the pit of her stomach churns in the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about Damon. How his toned chest looks without a shirt. The way his mouth worked wonders on her body.

That thought caused Bonnie to shut her eyes quickly and her arms extended away from her body, her hands held tightly on to the bedspread as her other hand clawed at the bed sheets, digging her nails into the soft material. She raised her right knee and bent it as she breathed in and out slowly. The thoughts couldn't escape her mind and she started to feel very hot in her room.

Bonnie was horny. But she knew that she couldn't have sex with just anyone. She wanted- no she she needed Damon Salvatore. But she knows she couldn't. She doesn't want to got there with him again. She doesn't want there to be problems when she gives birth to the baby. She doesn't want her child to grow up without another parent like she did.

Bonnie attempted to pull down her cotton blue striped pajama shorts but her hand stopped at the waist band as she realized that she lived in a house now with two vampires. Damon's room was only across from hers and she knows he drank some blood before he retired to his room a couple hours ago.

She didn't want to touch herself knowing that there was a chance Damon and Stefan could hear her.

She sighed heavily in disappointment, she really needed a release as she can feel her chest raise as her breathing becomes shallow.

What Bonnie didn't know was the Damon was lying awake across the room for her, with the same exact thoughts...but about her naked and the way her smile literally made him breathless, no matter how cliche that sounds.

Damon knew his little brother wasn't asleep yet. He could hear his breathing sighing happily to himself as he's writing in his journal for the past half hour.

But he also knew Bonnie wasn't sleeping either. A smirk crept it's way onto his lips as he thought about what the little witch may be thinking about to herself late at night. All alone in her room.

Just thinking of that made Damon jump out of bed and he creeped out of his room and tiptoed across the hall to the guest bedroom quietly.

Damon knocked on her door as quietly as he could, then turned his head and looked up the stairs to where Stefan's bedroom was. Stefan walked up to his door and glanced down the staircase into the hallway and saw Damon standing in front of Bonnie's bedroom door. He smirked and sent his brother a wink before closing his own bedroom down and started getting ready to go to sleep.

Damon's smirk widened in the approval he got from Stefan. The witch is mine, Damon thought possessively.

Bonnie heard the knock on the door and it shocked her because she didn't expect to hear anyone else at this time at night. She got up from the bed quickly walked towards the door.

She opened the door and wasn't the least bit surprised to find a smirking Damon on the other side of the door.

He was shirtless, only wearing a long plaid pajama bottoms. Bonnie's eyes stared a moment too long on his shirtless toned chest and she couldn't help but ogle at the gorgeous man in front of her.

Damon glanced down at Bonnie, checking her out and gave her an appreciative wink when he glanced at her long beautiful legs. His eyes brows raised to his hairline as his eyes glanced back up and saw how Bonnie's breasts look a little bigger than normal. He saw her nipples through her baby blue tank top and groaned inwardly to himself. She was so horny like he was.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, couldn't sleep?" he asks nonchalantly as he strides into her bedroom, passing by her and glanced around looking for a nice place to sit.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she shut her bedroom door, "What do you want, Damon?" she asks already getting to point of reason why he was here. In her bedroom. At one o'clock in the morning.

Oh, no….she thought dreading to herself and groaned inwardly.

His gaze caught with hers and all Bonnie could think about was the lust showing through his eyes. That just made her hornier than she was breath caught in her throat as she noticed Damon started taking slows steps towards her.

Damon smirked to himself. He can smell the arousal radiating off of Bonnie and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Damon wanted to be the only one to ever smell that amazing scent that came from Bonnie Bennett. He wanted to be the only one to ever get this close to her and be the reason she ever feels the way she's feeling because of him and only him.

Damon was now standing less than a few inches away from Bonnie. Their faces only few centimeters apart. His eyes boring into hers and it was making her breathless.

His left hand ghosted down her right arm ending at the crook of her elbow. His other hand cascaded down her back and laid gently on the small of her back.

"I want you, Bonnie Bennett." those five simple words escaped his mouth and it was like nothing else mattered to Bonnie.

She grabbed Damon by the neck and brought his head down to her level and crashed her lips on to his.

Damon's hands fell to Bonnie's hips and he gripped them tightly as he brought her to him so she can be as close to him as possible. He needed to feel her, all of her.

This time they had no one to interrupt. No one was drunk. They both want this.

Damon growled lowly in his throat as he felt Bonnie twist her hips into his, turning him on even more than he already was. He swears his pants are going to burst any moment now.

As their lips stayed connected in their heated moment, never leaving each other's, Damon shoved Bonnie's shorts down her legs. Their lips broke for a second as he helped her step out of them, then Bonnie kicked the shorts across the room.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him back down to her, her hands running through his hands, their tongues never leaving each other's.

Bonnie needed this more than anything. She needed to get her mind off the hybrid thing. She needed to get her mind off the pregnancy. She needed to feel...loved.

Damon wanted Bonnie more than anything. He wanted to hear her soft whimpers and cries in his ear as he thrusts into her.

Bonnie knew she was being a hypocrite. Just five minutes ago she said she wouldn't do this, yet here she was again. Damon was her drug. She just kept needing more of him.

Damon thinks this will be good for him. After they have sex again he'll finally get the witch out of his system and move on...so he thought.

He needs more of her, so he lets go of her for a second and turns her to the right as he pushes her softly on to the bed. He quickly hovers over her and gets back to kissing the lips he can't just get enough of.

Bonnie giggled as she pushed him playfully off of her and crawled up to the pillows. He smirked, and followed her up to the head of the bed. Bonnie laughed loudly as he pulled her ankle, causing her to lie back down flat on her back on the bed. Damon grinned from ear to ear, loving the sound of her laugh.

He hovered over her once again and his lips attached to the base of her throat. "Your skins so soft, Bonnie." Damon mumbled as he trailed kisses across her collarbone over her shoulder blade.

Bonnie's moans causing Damon to smirk again as he pulls her tank top up above her shirt.

Bonnie's eyebrows crease together when she notices Damon is still half dressed. She sits up slightly and pulled him to her by the waistband of his pajama pants, "I think you have way too much clothes on." she whispers seductively and he just smiles, loving this side of Bonnie.

He helps her pull down his pants and he throws them over his shoulders, leaving him in his briefs and Bonnie was still in her bra and panties.

Damon quickly took her bra and underwear off, wanting to see Bonnie fully and all to himself. He wanted to be selfish with her

Damon ran his hands down her naked sides. Gripping her hips slightly and pulled her closed to him so their hips were now touching. Still wearing his underwear, he rolled his hips into Bonnie, and he heard her moan aloud as she tilted her head back against her pillow case.

Damon kissed her again on the lips but this time it was three fast chaste kisses before he pulled his briefs off and threw them across the room.

His head dipped down laid sloppy wet kisses down her stomach, and right to where he's wanted to be these last painful few months.

Bonnie was wet for him already and he smirked as he quickly dipped his finger into her opening, "Damn, you're so wet, Bonnie." he groaned as he worked his finger into her and laid lazy kisses up her neck and across her jaw line.

Bonnie moaned so loud that Damon praed his brother was sleeping already, "Damon…" escaped her lips and he felt his cock twitch against Bonnie's thigh.

Bonnie loved him touching her. She was truly in ecstasy as she felt move faster inside of her. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "I love feeling you so wet for me, Bon. I love knowing I'm the only guy who ever touched you this way."

She loved this side of Damon. He was so sweet to her. Caring and loving. He was unbelievably perfect.

Bonnie couldn't form any coherent words so she just moaned his name again, letting him no she was appreciating everything he was doing.

Bonnie's hands found their way to his boner and she wrapped her hands around his length. Moving her hands slowly up and down.

Damon stopped his ministrations for a second to catch his breath at her touch. He let her do it again two more times before moving his head back down to her ear and whispering again, "Not yet, baby. I don't want to cum yet."

Bonnie stopped touching him and she glowered, "Then what are you doing to me?"

Damon just winked back down at her and smirked lazily as he responded, "Just working you up, witchy." then with that Damon lowered his head and pushed himself back a few inches. His hands fell to the sides of Bonnie as he dipped his head in to her core, causing her to arch her back as his tongue found it's way into her.

Damon licked and sucked for so long that Bonnie was getting close. He was getting lost into her. She was moaning loudly, his name coming off her lips every so often, or a terrible cuss word that Damon thought the witch didn't even know about.

Finally Bonnie pulled him by the hair, bringing him to look up and face her, "I need you, Damon."

Damon smiled as he sat up on his knees hovering over his little witch again. He gave her a long and passionate kiss before entering into her moist center.

Damon grunted loudly as he felt her tight walls close in on him. His face hovering centimeters above hers. Her eyes were closed and so was his. He hasn't moved yet. He was waiting for her to adjust to him before he moved. He wanted to pleasure Bonnie too.

Bonnie opened her eyes the same time as Damon. Both their faces held such unreadable expressions. She gave him a nod, answering his unasked question and with that Damon thrusted into her slowly.

They both moaned simultaneously, and Damon started to move a little faster.

"Bonnie…"

"Damon…"

Were the last words before the two of them reach their peak. Damon never felt so satisfied and fulfilled. Bonnie never felt so free and loved….

**A/N- Hey everyone! I apologize for the rushed lemon scene. I just really wanted to get this posted. WOW, I feel like I say that every chapter, lol. Thanks everyone for reading I hope you all like it! I was just in a Bamony mood today.(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Yes! I'm alive! I just want to apologize for this very very long update. I've just been going through ALOT of stuff right now, but I'm finally back in the writing game. My sister got her own laptop so now I am free to use mine whenever I want to! - Happy Girl right here!**

**And I am not giving up on this story. I love this story, it's my baby! Like, I can't give it up. Honestly I don't really know where the story is going, that's terrible I know, but There's so much more to write, so I know the story has a lot more chapters to go. It's nowhere near finished(;**

**ENJOY BAMON(;**

Her hair shined slightly as the sun beamed down on her from the large window beside her. Bonnie's hazel eyes lit up and she smiled brightly as she acknowledged herself in her new blue maternity outfit, a full length mirror in front of her. It's the first outfit she had to buy from the maternity store so Bonnie was slightly nervous for trying it on.

Big strong arms encircled around her waist, causing her to gasp in surprise. By the way the movement made her stomach flutter with butterflies, Bonnie knew it was _Damon Salvatore._

A smirk plastered on Damon's face as he acknowledged Bonnie shamelessly through the mirror. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. His hands absent mindedly rubbed her stomach where her protruding baby bump was already growing.

He leaned down, kissing her tan shoulder, "You look beautiful, Bon."

Bonnie blushed deeply, "Thank you." she tells him silently, not trusting her voice.

He started leaving trails of hot kisses from her shoulder blade, up her neck, across her jaw, then a peck to her cheek. Bonnie found herself sighing dreamily. She never knew that Damon can be this way with anyone- especially her!

He was still smirking down at her as he watched her face heat up, "So how's Damon Jr. doing?"

Bonnie giggled. Yes, she giggled, "He _or she _is doing perfectly well. I can't believe I'm already starting my second trimester."

Damon nodded his head, "I know. It seems as if only yesterday I had you begging- no pleading for me to have sex with you." he replied tauntingly.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she turned around-his arms still wrapped around- and punched him in the chest. Glaring up at him, "Shut up, I was drunk!" she defended herself.

Damon rolled his eyes, chuckling light heartedly, "I know, babe. I was just teasing." then he swooped down, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Bonnie's eyes widened again slightly in surprise. Did he just kiss her?

Damon-ignoring the weird look Bonnie was giving him- let go of her, then started grabbing his coat. "I have to go meet Stefan at The Grill, I'll see you later?"

She nodded her head absent-mindedly. She was ogling after him. He was so beautiful, the way his raven black hair cascaded down on to his feature. The way his blue eyes shined brightly from the sun.

He gave her one more kiss before walking out the door. It wasn't until she heard the door shut loudly was when she finally acknowledged his words, "Love you, Bon."

Bonnie's eyes opened instantly. She sat up in the bed. Fanning her now hot and sweaty self. She glanced around and noticed she was in her room. Alone.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in confused. She then laid back, her head relaying on her pillow.

_Why did I have a dream of Damon and I? He said he loved me! And Why did I love the sound of that? _

Bonnie's mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. She couldn't sleep again. Afraid she would have the same dream or a similar one. And she couldn't face the heartbreak of acknowledging the facade when she would wake up in the morning.

The next morning Bonnie woke up around ten after finally finding some shut-eye at around two in the morning.

Bonnie was now thirteen weeks pregnant. A lot has went on in the last month. Stefan and Elena broke up. Caroline and Tyler officially broke up. Alaric and Jenna decided to have their wedding in two weeks from now. Jeremy is still drooling over Caroline, and claims to want nothing to do with vampires ever again since all they do is ruin his life, said quote Caroline.

Bonnie was in the kitchen, still living in the Savatore House. Her father or mother haven't bothered to contact her since the day everyone found out of her pregnancy. But to be fair, Bonnie hadn't tried so hard herself either.

She was cooking herself pancakes, singing along quietly to herself. Humming to _Arms _by Christina Perri.

Bonnie couldn't figure out what her dream meant. Yes, she admits she's attracted to Damon, She had sex with him twice already!

Bonnie sighed at the thought. She remembers waking up to her bed empty the next morning. Damon was in the kitchen cooking the two of them breakfast. He precisely made enough to make sure Stefan was left out. How rude of him.

They didn't talk about it. They didn't have those secret stares, or hidden winks. They acted normal and casual with each other. As if they hadn't made love the night before.

That crushed Bonnie, but she hid it well. If he was going to pretend nothing happened, then so will she.

Bonnie's cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the kitchen counter, answering it swiftly, placing the phone between her ear and her shoulder, "Hello?" she says, forgetting to look at the caller I.D.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett! Where are you?!" exclaimed a crazed Caroline on the other end of the line.

Bonnie laughed shaking her head amused of her friend, "Home. I slept in."

She heard Caroline sigh, then rustling. Finally after hearing shouts of "No!" and "Give me that!" Bonnie heard a voice on the phone who sounded from panicked to calm, "Hey, Bonnie! It's Stefan!"

"Hey, Stef What are yo-" before she can get her question out, Stefan asked her quickly, straight to the point.

"Can you put your phone next to your stomach. I want to hear my God son."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Good bye, Stefan. Stop being a creep." answered Damon who swiftly took the phone away from Bonnie and told his annoying brother after eavesdropping on their conversation.

He had stood by the kitchen door, watching Bonnie unannounced for the past five minutes. He liked seeing her looking all house wife. It was adorable. _Damn it. Stop it, Damon. _He scolds himself.

Bonnie gasped from surprise, "How long have you been here?"

Damon shrugged carelessly, "I just got here." he lied.

Bonnie nodded her head weakly. She felt strange after having that dream of Damon. She liked seeing sweet endearing Damon. It made her heart flutter.

"Where were you?" she asked casually. Not trying to seem like she really cared. Even if she was dying to have him spill where he's been at all morning.

Bonnie hated how she was acting like some jealous girlfriend. They weren't together. _Sadly. _

Damon shrugged a shoulder again, "Had to see Liz. Talk about Council Member stuff. Things your little mind shouldn't worry about." he winked towards her playfully. Causing Bonnie to blush slightly.

Bonnie felt relieved to hear he wasn't with some girl he met at the Grill. Or with...Elena.

Bonnie and Elena hadn't talked in far too long. Yet, Bonnie doesn't want to talk to her at all. After the awful things Elena said to her, Bonnie hoped to never see her again. But they go to the same school and live in the same town, so...

Bonnie grabbed a plate of pancakes. She was about to start eating them as she made her way towards the kitchen table where Damon was sitting. But a loud crash from the living room caused her to halt in her tracks.

Damon stood up immediately, using his vampire speed to rush to Bonnie's side. He wrapped a protective arm around her. Then set her plate of pancakes down on the table.

"Stay here." he whispers to her, commandingly.

Bonnie nods her head. And Damon, then, lets go of her and walks out of the kitchen towards the living room.

_Yeah, right. I'm not sitting here like a sitting duck. _Bonnie scoffed to herself and started to follow Damon to the living room.

When Bonnie finally makes it into the room. She looks around, noticing Damon standing in the middle of the room. He's back to her.

He turns around, glaring at her, "What the hell did I say?" he whispered/shouted.

Bonnie shrugged dismissively, glancing around the room, "Sorry. Didn't hear you."

That's when she noticed the shards of broken glass all over the floor. Her head snapped up towards the now broken glass window. Bonnie sighed to herself. Here we go.

Then, a fakely sweet, lingering evil voice fills the room. Making the two of them stiffen. The hair on Damon's neck stood, and Bonnie felt her blood run cold.

"I'm back."

**A/N- I know, I know, short. Please don't hate me. I wrote this out really fast because I really wanted to get something posted today! I'm having slight writers block. Now I have all the major parts of the story played out in my head, but filler chapters like this is what I have writers block on. Any suggestions welcomed. I love reading all of your guy's input.**

**Any guesses to who's back in MF?**

**Now, I have a question I would love for y'all to answer!**

**For the baby. **

**Boy?**

**Or**

**Girl?**

**I can't decide. To me either one would be a perfect Bamon baby. So review whichever one you would love for me to write. And which ever gender has the most in the reviews will be picked(:**

**AND I JUST WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO YOU GUYS! Last time i check I had 97 story alerts! That's crazy for me because I honestly thought when I started posting this story that no one would read it so THANK YOU ALL!**


	19. Chapter 19

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Bonnie felt like her world was turning upside down as she stared in disbelief at the person standing in front of her and Damon.

"Elena?!" she exclaimed. She shook her head as she looked at her long time best friend. She couldn't recognize her anymore. Her long straight hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she wore a long black sleeve sweater that had splashes of blood across it.

Damon's eyebrows were pushed forward together as he kept his eyes on Elena. He knew for a fact it wasn't Katherine. This was to amateur for Katherine. But, this was all too unnatural for Elena.

Elena just continued to smirk. The smirking didn't necessarily look good on her, Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at her once sweet best friend.

"Wh-who turned you?" Bonnie stuttered, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

Bonnie had a gut feeling something was wrong since she hasn't seen Elena around school the last two weeks. She honestly thought Elena was just avoiding her since she was depressed over her break up with Stefan and their fight they had a while ago.

Elena continued smirking, "Whatever do you mean, Bonnie? I simply...turned myself." she shrugged, stepping in to the living room, walking around Bonnie and Damon.

Damon instinctively walked towards Bonnie protectively. He didn't want to take any chances with a baby vamp around his pregnant..._what is Bonnie to me?_ he asked himself_. I like being near her. I like looking at her. I _love _having sex with her._

_Not the time, Damon! _He snapped and mentally slapped himself for getting off track.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Bonnie asked, she couldn't understand why anyone would turn themselves, and how!

"Why the dramatic entrance?" Damon asked, looking down at the ground where the broken glass was in disapproval.

Elena shrugged, "Amusement, I suppose. Bonnie broke glass here too before. Thought it was my turn to show off my newfound strength."

"How?" Damon asked referring to her being turned, his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at Elena. He stood directly behind Bonnie, her back was centimeters away from his chest.

Elena shrugged carelessly, "I went to see Meredith at the hospital. I explained to her that I needed some vampire blood because Jeremy got hurt at home. We started bickering for like five minutes until she gave me some after I threatened to report her.

"Then, I went to Wickery Bridge. I took the vile of vampire's blood. Then jumped. I woke up lying on the rocks that go in to the river. Then after that I was walking on the road. Stopped a car. And killed someone." a triumphant grin came across her face as she told the horrific story of what happened so casually.

Bonnie's face twisted into a sour expression along with Damon. How can someone got through all that trouble to be a vampire?

"Why?" Bonnie asked, now glaring at Elena knowing that she's a threat to her. This isn't her best friend anymore. And Bonnie hated that more than anything.

Elena looked past Bonnie and onto Damon. Her expression turned soft and lovingly as she explained, her voice hopeful and ecstatic, "So Damon and I can be together! I'm just the way he would like me! I'm just like Katherine. I'm a vampire like her. I kill like her. Now I just want him, unlike her which is stupid." she scoffed to herself, but still continued to smile.

Bonnie whipped her head around looking at Damon. She couldn't believe this was happening. _Was Elena right though? _Bonnie couldn't help but think, _Is Damon going to ditch our baby now and be with Elena? The girl he's loved foe a year and a half! The girl that now is just like the girl was was in love with for 145 years!_

Bonnie felt like she was going to pull a Damon and faint.

Damon's eyes were into slits and his jaw was clenched. Elena didn't notice the way Damon was looking at her because she continued on.

"Damon, we can leave! We can get out of Mystic Falls and never look back. I won't have Stefan anymore, and you won't have to worry about some baby-"

"Get out."

His voice was deathly quiet. Bonnie was afraid she almost didn't hear him correctly.

"Wh-what?" Elena asked, her voice sounded broken and confused.

Damon snapped, "You heard me. Get out! I want you nowhere near Bonnie and my unborn child! I don't know what the hell happened to you, Elena, but you're fricken crazy!"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears, "Y-you don't mean that." she pleaded.

Bonnie side glanced towards Elena. She knew something happened to change Elena. She's never been this strange before. The last couple months Elena hasn't been herself and that worries Bonnie extremely.

"Elena-" Bonnie started but didn't get to finish what she was starting to say because Elena snapped.

"No! I did not just become a vampire just to get rejected! No! This is not happening." Elena cried, her head in her hands as she sobbed loudly. She felt broken. She felt like someone pulled her heart out of her chest. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to feel whole again. No. She wanted to feel nothing because there's no such thing as love or feelings. Everyone leaves you and breaks you. Elena now understood what love truly is. A dream. A fairy tale that doesn't exist.

That's when she flipped the switch.

Her head slowly lifted from her hands, her eyes were distant. Blank. Her face held no expression as she stared at the witch and vampire, unblinking. She stopped crying, she had no feeling to cry anymore.

Damon can tell by the simple look in her eye, he knew what she did. Bonnie was simply confused, and relieved that Elena had stopped crying, completely oblivious to why she had.

"Elena, we can help you. I know things are rocky between us...but I still care about you. We can call Caroline and-"

Elena scoffed loudly, causing Bonnie stop talking mid sentence. She let dry laugh, shaking her head in amusement, "Oh, Bonnie. Always the fixer. And to think, you can't even fix your own problem. Your worst nightmare! I mean, your going to be a teen mom, a hybrid vampire, and you will forever be stuck with Damon 'cause of the baby, Ha, who would have thought? All your worst fears hitting you in the face all at once."

Bonnie's once worried expression disappeared and was now turned to a hard stoned glare. She wanted Elena out of _her _house immediatley.

"Out." Bonnie spoke up. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were fixated on anything around the living room besides Elena.

Elena held up her hands in mock defense. She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. I'm done with the _both _of you anyway." her eyes looked past Bonnie and found Damon's. She stared at him, her face still blank, "And you. You're going to regret ever hurting me." then with that, Elena walked towards the broken window, and jumped out of it, leaving the two soon to be parents alone together again.

The two of them stood in silence for three minutes. They both couldn't find the right words to say. They were too shocked more than anything. Bonnie felt like her whole world was crashing down on her at once and all she wanted was for someone to hold her, but all Bonnie felt was alone.

She's has felt alone for the passed two years now ever since Grams died. Ever since her friends got serious relationships. Ever since the supernatural world turned her life upside down. Ever since she lost her parents respect. Ever since she met Damon Salvatore.

She wasn't going to cry. Bonnie was stronger than that. She shook her head slowly, holding back the unwanted tears that had threatened to start falling down her cheeks. But she couldn't do it. Not in front of Damon again. Not for herself.

She has to be strong, for her and her baby. They're in this together. Just the two of them.

Bonnie knows better than to put all her faith into Damon. She knows he's eventually going to walk out on the baby. Damon's not the father type, Bonnie can't see it.

Does she wish he was though? Yes, whole heartedly. She wants...She _wants _them to be a _family_. She never thought that she would, but she does. She knows the closer she gets to Damon, the more she sees his sweet and caring side the more the attraction between the two becomes stronger, for her at least.

Bonnie finds herself thinking about him all the time. Day and night. The first thing on her mind when she wakes up in the morning, and the last thought before she drifts off to sleep at night.

She couldn't believe she was really admitting this to herself. Right here, right now, but, _Bonnie Bennett...likes...Damon Salvatore._

She likes the way he worries over her and the baby, even though half the time it is really annoying, she still secretly finds it endearing. She likes the way he talks to their unborn child, and subconsciously rubs her abdomen when doing so. She likes- no scratch that- loves the way he can surely pleasure her. She likes the deep and meaningful, once in a blue moon, conversations they have with one another, when it's just the two of them alone. She likes how he secretly cares and protects his brother, no matter how much he denies it. She likes that he goes with her too all her appointments and is always brutally honest with her, no matter what. She likes that, he's always there for her, whether she wanted him to be or not.

She just hoped she wouldn't fall for him.

She turned around, facing Damon. She knew better than to say anything. She didn't want him to laugh in her face right now. She was already upset and very hormonal from all the pregnancy hormones, she couldn't deal with a rejection like Elena just had minutes before.

He opened his mouth, probably to comment on what the two of them just saw, but Bonnie wasn't in the mood at the moment.

She stuck her hand up, stopping him from speaking. She shook her head slightly and Damon got the idea so he closed his mouth, remaining silent.

"Lets just clean up this mess. Then I'm heading towards my room and I'm taking a power nap. I'm exhausted and I'm _not _in the mood." she emphasized, showing how truly irritated she really is.

Damon shook his head, "No, just go on up to bed. I'll have Stefan and Vampire Barbie come by and clean it later."

Bonnie shrugged, too tired to care that he was puting his brother and her best friend to work, "Okay. Night." she spoke slightly sarcastically, knowing it was still very well daytime.

She turned on her heel, facing the stair case. She was about to take a step towards them, but Damon vamp speeded in front of her, causing her gasp. Her hand flew to her chest as she breathed in and out.

"Jesus, Damon! You can't just do that! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" she exclaimed, glaring up at the blue-eyed vampire.

Damon smirked down at his witch, "Sorry, Bon-Bon. But I need to talk to you for a moment." he spoke, his expression and voice now serious.

Bonnie's eye brows raised to her hair line, and she asked him, "About?..."

"You know what."

Bonnie's face fell dramatically. She did not want to have _this _conversation right now. She wasn't in the mood.

She shook her head, "No, Damon. I'm tired-"

"Bonnie, come on." he rolled his eyes.

"It's still early!" she explained.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Bonnie, you're in your second trimester now. It's not early. We need to discuss this eventually."

"Fine." she let out a breath and gave in reluctantly. She couldn't say no to him, when she blue eyes bored into hers, and gave her that smoldering look. The look that made her go weak in the knees.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair before asking, "Have you talked to your parents?"

She shook her head, "No. So my living arrangement for when the baby is born is still unidentified."

He sighed but nodded his head, "Okay, well I want to have all that sorted out by the time your third trimester rolls around so we can prepare and buy all the baby's things."

Hearing that reminded Bonnie of the conversation she needed to have with Damon. "That reminds me. We need to talk about the delivery."

He stared at her for a second, slightly confused as to why, but nodded his head encouraging her to continue.

"If-if something goes wrong...if something happens to the baby...I...I need you not to save me."

Damon's eyes were wide with alert, not liking at all the direction this was going, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice slightly raised.

She sighed before explaining, "If something goes wrong during the delivery, and the baby doesn't make it. I don't want to live, Damon. Don't save me."

He knew what she meant by 'Don't save me'. Bonnie was most likely going to die during labor, which meant Damon was supposed to give him her blood before delivery. But now she was saying she didn't want it?

"I don't understand, the blood will already be in your system-"

"That's why I'm not going to take it before. If everything is okay, and the baby is healthy, but I'm not looking too good, then you can quickly give me your blood since we're compelling these doctors anyway. But, if something is wrong with the baby, and he isn't going to make it...Damon I love him or her so much already. He or she is my life. I can't live knowing my baby died...I just can't." her voice was soft like silk as she spoke. Talking slow enough for him to understand, but he couldn't. He didn't understand why she would leave _him. _

He didn't say anything at first. He just grabbed her hand, roughly. From and outsider's point of view it would have looked sweet and endearing but Bonnie knew better. His thumb rubbed the back of her knuckles gently. He admired her hand, rubbing it softly, before saying, his voice low and full of promise, "I will change you. No matter what. I don't care if you kill me afterwards. At least I'd know your out there, semi-alive. Then that's all that matters to me...but I won't let anything happen to _Damon Jr. _I promise you that."

And weirdly enough, she believed him. She discreetly wiped away a tear that fell from her eye, hoping Damon didn't notice.

But he did.

**A/N- Hey, guys! So who was surprised about seeing Elena? Hmm and th Anonymous messenger hasn't been making a scene lately? I wonder why...oh wait I know why!, *grins evily* **

**Now, a lot of you when you reviewed, told me you wanted twins... well I'm sorry to say this, but in this story I am writing only one child for Bonnie and Damon. I know, I know, disappointing, but it's for the story line, one child just fits better than two in my personal opinion, plus they only hear one heart beat.**

**I can't just randomly write in another kid, well I ca because it's MY story, but I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. So I counted, and I think I had a tie, between boy and girl, so if you want to re-vote you can. I'm not going to make my final decisions until my NEXT update. **

**And I apologize for Elena's weird obsessive OOC behaviour. Everything will eventually make sense in time. I promise. **

**And who's excited about one of them finally admitting at least to themselves that they have feelings for each other?! It only took nineteen chapters! **

**Until next time, my lovely readers(: **


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie let out a groan as she tried buttoning her jeans over her stomach. The button wasn't working correctly.

She knew she was starting to show. She hardly had a bump now, but it was there. Bonnie knew people would think she gained a few pounds which was better than what people would be thinking when they find out she's pregnant.

She knew she didn't have much of a choice, so she threw on a large gray sweater over her, covering up her unbuttoned jean pants and walked out of her bedroom towards the stair case heading down to the kitchen where Damon and Stefan already are.

She used the rubber band on her wrist to tie her hair up in a pony tail as she entered the kitchen.

Stefan was sitting on the stool beside the kitchen island. A mug in his hand-most likely blood- while Damon was standing next to the microwave, heating something up-most likely blood again.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan spoke politely, looking over his large green mug grinning at her.

Bonnie smiled back, "Morning, Stef." then she turned her attention to Damon, "Uhm, I have a slight problem."

Damon's eyes widened and he jumped at what she said, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Bonnie shook her head, instantly causing him to relax after his mind was spinning from the different reason about why she had a serious problem with the baby, "I kind of need some new clothes."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed close together, "Why? You look fine." Damon shrugged.

He liked Bonnie having to wear large sweatshirts and clothing where she doesn't show much of her body. It just reminds him that he's the only one who's ever seen her in _that way. _Which makes him mentally smile.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, "No I don't."

Damon scoffed, "Bonnie, you can wear a potato sack and still look hot. Besides it's just school. Who cares what you look like."

Bonnie fought back the blush that threatened to appear at the mention of him calling her _hot. _Times like this, Bonnie really hated her stupid crush on him.

Bonnie raised on eyebrow in a questioning way and pulled up her sweatshirt, showing her unbuttoned and unzipped pants. The top of her bright pink laced panties were visible.

His eyes narrowed into slits and he quickly pushed her sweatshirt down. Hiding her away from the view of Stefan. Not wanting his little brother to see _his...unborn child's mother _in her undergarments.

"Don't do that." he scolded her, then side glanced towards Stefan, seeing him pulled over the island glancing their way.

He instantly became furious, "Dude!" he said over to his brother, causing Stefan to look up at Damon. Oblivious to why _he _was getting scolded now too.

"What?" he raised his hands in defense and leaned back into the chair.

Damon glared at him, "Don't try to look at Bonnie like that. She's carrying your niece or nephew for heaven's sake."

Stefan scoffed, rolling his eyes as well. He knew his brother was being a jealous over protective freak, but he thought it was a good look for his brother...only on Bonnie of course.

"I wasn't trying to get a look at Bonnie, idiot." he shook his head side to side, "I was trying to see her baby bump. The bump you didn't seem to notice."

"Damon! I'm not a fricken doll!" she exclaimed and tried to get out of his grip, one hand on her sweat shirt lifting it up to below her breast and another on her lower back, trying to hold her still.

He didn't say anything. He just pulled her close as his eyes locked with her abdomen. His gaze was lovingly as he stared. Hearing the beautiful rhythmic heart beat of his son or daughter.

The sudden emotions that fell upon Damon were powerful and strong. He never loved anything as much as he loved his small unborn child right now. His heart was filled with joy and such care as his mind wandered to all the different things he can do with his son or daughter when he or she is born.

"My baby..." Damon mumbled to himself as he stroked her dark tanned stomach. She loved the feel of his hands and the endearing way he was being with _their _child.

"Our baby." she said, her tone even with his. Damon looked up and their eyes locked. He felt so many mixed emotions settle within in him as he stared into her beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Our baby." he agreed, then surprised her when he bent down, pressing a kiss just above her belly button. Her breath hitched in her throat and Bonnie honestly felt like her heart had stopped beating.

The way he was so gentle, caring, and loving when it came to their child, made Bonnie like him more and more.

And that scared her.

She never felt this way about another boy before. Sure, she liked a lot of guys. Had many crushes here and there. But this, this was different, and Bonnie knew it. She knew it was more than just a silly school girl crush, but she wasn't willing to accept it yet. She didn't want to end up hurt. Not when she's pregnant with her child. She can't stress, Bonnie won't take any chances of losing this baby. None.

Stefan, feeling awkward and a little bit left out of what he thought was a _family _moment, suddenly wrapped his arms around Bonnie and Damon. Leaning his head against the top of Bonnie's.

He knew this would piss off Damon.

"_And my nephew."_

Damon, not feeling the group hug in the slightest, pulled out, giving his brother an annoyed look for ruining his and Bonnie's moment.

The moment he for the first time in his life felt everything in him ignite to fire and desire to be better. To be the father his child would want him to be. To be the man Bonnie Bennett could fall in love with.

He wants Bonnie Bennett, maybe more than just sex. Maybe he wants to be in a relationship with her. Maybe he wants to break down his walls and be in love with her. Maybe he has true feelings for her beyond sex and wants to share a life with her and their child.

If only he knew if what he's feeling was true, or if it was all in his head like Elena and Katherine.

Bonnie sighed for the hundredth time for that day as she pulled up the baggy jeans she was wearing to her waist again. She looked down at the jeans, glowering at them.

Since none of her clothes fit, and it was to early to go to a store and buy new jeans, Bonnie suffered to borrowing Damon's.

She was originally going to borrow Stefan's, since he seems to be tinier than Damon in the leg department, but Damon did not like the thought of Bonnie wearing Stefan's clothing.

It made something in him snap and he dragged Bonnie by her right arm to his bedroom and threw his smallest pair of jeans her way. Then left her alone in his room to change while a big smirk played on his face the entire time.

She hated being man-handled by Damon constantly and treated like this wasn't the twenty-first century, yet at the same time she secretly loved how much it showed how protective he was of her. It made her think he actually cared about her, until she remembered he was Damon and that he didn't care at all about Bonnie Bennett.

He never cared if she would die or live in life or death situations. As long as Elena was okay, that's all that mattered.

Now that Elena is crazy and a no humanity vampire, Bonnie thinks his feelings for her are that doesn't mean his feelings for Bonnie are as well. He probably still doesn't care much for the young witch. She's just the mother of his unborn child. The moment she has the baby he'll go back to ignoring her in public places and bickering with her whenever they were alone.

Caroline and Matt found Bonnie in the hallway's of school during lunch time.

Matt wore a light blue flannel and light washed jeans, while Caroline was wearing shorts and a turquoise fitting top, her blond hair was put up into a pony tail with waves at the ends of it.

They greeted each other, asking each other how the other's day was, everything was going smoothly until Caroline noticed Bonnie's pants.

"Uh, what are you wearing, Bon?" Caroline asked, as she gestured to the pants. She shut her mouth stifling a laugh from escaping so rudely.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "They're Damon's. My clothes pants don't fit anymore and I was kind of in a hurry so I had to use Damon's." she shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal that she was wearing her crush's pants.

Caroline leaned closer to her and tugged on the waist band, laughing at them, "They're like half of you...but yeah, you're showing, babe."

Matt smiled, "I can't believe you're going to have a baby, Bon. This is so crazy." he whispered, so no one around would hear them.

Bonnie nodded her head, "Yeah. Speaking of which, Care, I need to talk to your mom about some baby things. I have _a lot _of questions for her."

Caroline nodded her head enthusiastically, "Mom and I were talking about it this morning. She thinks me and you should go to a birthing class and I'll be there for help. We both know Damon won't be there." she rolled her eyes knowing the vampire and his ways.

Bonnie nodded her head, "Sure, that sounds good."

Matt opened his mouth about to join in on the conversation, when Kristen Miller appeared at their sides, throwing a fake smile their way.

"Hi, guys!" she said, trying to sound polite but the trio could see right through it.

Caroline, being the Miss Mystic Falls queen bee she is, threw a fake energetic smile the blond girl's was as well, "Kristen. How nice of you to come join us."

Kristen shrugged, "Well, I just wanted to come over and give Bonnie the congratulations she deserves."

Each of them were taken back by that statement. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed as she asked Kristen, "What are you talking about?"

A rush of panic filled Bonnie. She wasn't ready for anybody else to know of her pregnancy. She wasn't ready to go through all the abuse. She wanted to be mentally prepared for when that time came, and she was nowhere near close to that.

Kristen just smiled, in a condescending kind of way, "Well the acceptance to University of Pennsylvania of course. Why? What else did you think I was talking about?" from the smile she flashed Bonnie it didn't make her comfortable, it made her scared. As if the girl really knew what Bonnie was afraid of her talking about.

Caroline and Matt gasped. The two of them turned to Bonnie shocked, "You got into UPENN? What? I didn't even know you sent applications to any IVY league colleges. Why didn't you say anything?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as Caroline yelled. She quickly defended herself, "I didn't even know!" Bonnie then turned to Kristen, "I'm sorry, but I didn't send any college application to UPENN, you got the wrong girl." she stated simply.

Kristen shook her head, "Uhm, I don't think so. You're Bonnie Bennett, right? Someone left your mail in the main office and some other nosey person opened it and started telling everyone how you got into an Ivy league college. I mean, this is the first time someone in Mystic Falls got accepted into a prestigious school."

Bonnie shook her head. There had to have been a mistake. Yes, Bonnie has always wanted to go there and if the supernatural never happened in this town she most likely would have sent an application last semester.

She knows she got an amazing score on her SAT and has had straight A's all through high school, even when she was fighting against Original vampires. She worked, did service hours and studied her little ass off. Everyone knew Bonnie deserved greatness and not medeocer.

The only person who could have done such a thing was...

Bonnie felt her heart break into a million pieces as she remembered the good times of her friendship with Elena. Elena and Caroline were the only people who knew she always wanted to go to that school, but since Caroline seems so stunned and surprised Bonnie knew it wasn't her who sent it in. Bonnie filled out an application for it, but never sent it. She saved in it her kitchen drawer and forgot about it.

She guesses Elena found it one day and sent it in, knowing Bonnie was too nervous and afraid to do such a thing.

This made Bonnie question everything. Her friendship with Elena and her sudden change in mood.

What happened to her best friend?

After lunch, and Bonnie got a crazy ear full from Matt and Caroline about hiding the UPENN acceptance a secret Bonnie went to the main office looking for the supposed letter.

The secretary gave Bonnie her letter, telling her, her father dropped it off in the morning.

Bonnie's heart sunk at that. Her father couldn't even giver her, her mail face to face. He was that disgusted with her.

She read the letter over and over and it indeed was her. And it was real. It was not fake. She really was accepted into University of Pennsylvania.

Then she remembered she was pregnant. She can't go to an Ivy league school pregnant! Hell, she can't go as a teen mom! Going to UPENN would take up too much of her time. Time that she wants to spend with her son or daughter.

Bonnie sighed to herself, knowing she was going to stick to her original plan. Go to Whitmore with Caroline. And be the best Mom she can be to her future baby.

Even if it means being half vampire and half witch.

On her way out of the school after she got out of her last class, Bonnie stuck the large envelope in her bag and held her cell phone in her hand.

Her cell phone vibrated and Bonnie unlocked the screen to see the message displayed.

_Awe, accepted into the dream school. How adorable._

_Not. _

_To bad you can't go. _

_Don't you regret ever having sex with Damon now?_

_Bye to your future law career. _

_Hello teen mother hood and supernatural world I am __**not **__ready for. _

_xoxo_

**A/N- I hope you all like it and tell me what you guys think. **

**I'm trying to be more creative about the storyline and what direction I'm leading it towards. **

**So, the messenger is back, hmm, wonder why? **

**And does anyone like Kristen? Or does she seem a little off to you?**

**I'll let you guys decide, but I hope you liked this chapter update and I hope it was enjoyable for you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

The tiny brunette walked down the large stair case, her hand on the railing while the other was on her stomach. Bonnie found a light colored flowy dress to wear that would still fit her and doesn't show her bump.

She entered the living room and was shocked at what she found. Damon was laying on the red sofa, his head leaning on the arm rest and his legs spread out. He was reading a book. A particular book. _What to Expect When You're Expecting._

She was shocked and curious as to why he would read that. She's been meaning to go out and buy it for herself, but hadn't had the time to.

She decided to make her presence known as she took a large step forward, making sure she made a noise in the floor boards.

Damon's head instantly snapped up, retreating his eyes away from the pages of the book, and found Bonnie standing beside the sofa, a large grin across her face.

He dropped the book to his chest, and tried to cover it with his large hands. Completely unaware that Bonnie had already seen it.

They just stared at each other. Bonnie smiling goofily while Damon looked like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes were wide and alert while she had a beautiful spark in her eye that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"So," she started, her smile never faltering, "What are you doing?"

He shook his head, trying to act nonchalant, "Nothing. Just reading."

Bonnie nodded, playing along, "Right. What are you reading?" her voice sounding innocent.

He shrugged, covering the book as much as he can. He doesn't want Bonnie knowing how interested he was in her pregnancy. He didn't want her to think he was weird. Not that he was insecure or anything.

"Just-it's nothing-"

Before he knew what was happening, Bonnie swiftly leaned over the couch and grabbed the book from Damon's hands. She jogged away from the couch, crushing the book to her chest as she laughed loudly.

Damon chased after her, and in a matter of second his arms were wrapped around her trying to retrieve the book back after he used his supernatural speed.

Bonnie threw her head back slightly as she giggled to Damon grunting and groaning. Bonnie had her arms wrapped around the book like her life depended on it.

The sound of her laugh caused Damon to smile and forget about the book. He took the opportunity to tickle Bonnie's sides, hearing her giggle more as his hands tucked into her waist.

"Da-Damon" Bonnie got out between breaths as her breathing became harder from the more she laughed.

"Give up the book, Bon." he teased into her ear, she tilted her body back as it rested into his chest.

She shook her head, "N-never." she laughed some more as his tickling became harsher and Bonnie was completely out of breath. She was getting to the point she couldn't take it anymore.

She started to get antsy and try to ply away from him and kick him in the legs.

"Damon! I already saw it!" she finally admitted, causing him to sigh and let go of her.

He shook his head in annoyance, his gaze cascaded down on to the wooden floor. He didn't want Bonnie knowing anything about this. This was something he was interested in, secretly.

A big grin appeared at the end of Bonnie's lips, "Why are you reading that book?"

All he did was shrug. It was all he could think of at the moment.

She didn't accept that answer, "I'm serious, Damon. What's going on?"

He remained silent, not wanting to put his guard down. He didn't trust himself around Bonnie and the way he can open up to her so easily.

Finally, after a harsh glare from the pregnant Bonnie, he sighed and reluctantly started speaking, "I just...I just wanted to know what you were going through in the pregnancy. I was curious, that's all." he shrugged he shoulders like it was no big deal.

Bonnie smiled, liking this now blushing side of Damon, "Well, I think that's sweet of you to care, Damon." She smiled sweetly to him and he scowled at her in return.

"Don't call me sweet." He grumbled as his face heated up and his blush deepened in his cheeks.

Bonnie smirked innocently, as she pulled the book away from her chest and opened it, and skimmed through it flipping over pages as she stood there, her hair pushed back behind her ear, curious as to the way her body will continue to change.

Damon stared at Bonnie, who was oblivious to it. He liked the way she bit the corner of her mouth when she was focusing on something or the way she scrunched her eye brow in deep thought like she was doing at this very moment. A smirk appeared on Damon's face and he opened his mouth, not regretting his upcoming words.

"I like the way the pregnancy is making your boobs look. And your ass isn't bad either."

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled her head up and looked at Damon, completely bewildered by his statement. A sudden blush arose in her cheeks as Bonnie fought back a smile.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" her eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

Damon shrugged, "Take it how you want it, little witch."

She shook her head at his foolishness, not letting her self take him seriously. She knows she can't get caught up in his flirting and sweetness. She doesn't want to get hurt. Her or the baby.

After a few more minutes of playful bantering back and forth, Bonnie knew she needed to tell Damon. He was bound to find out sooner or later since most of Mystic Falls knows now.

"Damon, there's something I need to tell you." she told him abruptly, catching him slightly off guard.

He didn't miss a beat as he nodded his head, "Okay."

She cleared her throat before explaining to him, "Uhm, I got a letter from a college."

Damon's eyebrows creased together in confusion, "College? So you are going?" he asked, now slightly afraid to where this conversation was leading them. _What if she takes the baby with her somewhere far away from me? What if _she_ leaves _me_?_

"I got into University of Pennsylvania." she decided to come right out with it. There was no use of dragging it out. He deserved to know what she was thinking.

Damon's eyes widened into something of shock and what looked like anger flashed in his blue eyes.

Bonnie frowned as she watched Damon's expressions change within himself.

The vampire let out a dry laugh and shook his head, smiling bitterly to himself, unaware that he was slightly frightening Bonnie, "Wow. Of course. You got into UPENN."

Bonnie let out a breath before jumping to her defense, "Look, I didn't even send in an application-"

"I know."

That caught Bonnie off guard.

"You what?" She couldn't help but ask, wondering if she heard him correctly.

He ran a hand through his raven black hair, and shook his head again, "I know you didn't send in an application, witch, because _I did."_

Now Bonnie was extremely confused, "Wh-what? You did? No you didn't." she shook her head, "You didn't know I wanted to go to that school. Hell, it was in my house! You weren't invited in until January and applications for the fall semester were already cut off by then!"

Now Damon was frowning. He didn't want to admit this to her, hell he had forgot he even did it when he found out she was pregnant. He's been so focused on their living arrangements and the pregnancy, that he forgot about what he did the morning after they slept together.

"The morning after we first slept together...right after you kicked me out of the bedroom and set my ass on fire..." she sent him a glare telling him to get on with it and he nodded his head giving in, "Anyway, while you were up in your bedroom sulking over your lost virginity I was making myself at home down stairs.

"I was fooling around in your kitchen, kind of feeling guilty over the whole "taking advantage of you" thing that I was trying to wrap my mind and think of something to make it up to you...Well I was bored so I went through some of your drawers for ideas..." he admitted sheepishly and Bonnie sent him a glare that he ignored, "That's when I found the application. I remember eavesdropping on a conversation you had with Caroline and Elena once about UPENN being your dream school. " he shrugged.

"So I thought getting you into the Ivy league college you've always wanted to go to would make you forgive me." _And possibly have hot amazing sex with me again, _he added mentally.

Bonnie suddenly felt betrayed. How could he do this to her? "You compelled my way in there? Damon how could you? These past two days I've been feeling proud of myself. The first girl from Mystic Falls to get into an Ivy league school." she shook her head sadly, "I should have known it was to good to be true."

Damon shook his head instantly and wished he took back his words, "No! I swear to you I didn't compel you in to the school. I just compelled them to look at your application, that's it." He admitted honestly, hoping she will believe him.

Bonnie took his words into consideration. She can tell he was being completely honest with her and she knew she could trust him. _Damn crush. _

"Just, no more surprises. Please, Damon. I think I've had enough for the year...but thank you, that really means a lot to me." her voice was sincere, Damon inwardly smiled and was proud of himself for impressing his little witch.

That reminded Bonnie of her odd feeling she had with Kristen. The way the girl spoke, as if she knew what Bonnie was really hiding from everyone in Mystic Falls.

"There's uhm, there's this girl at my school. She acted like she knew about...the baby."

Damon frowned as his face twisted to one of confusion, "What? That's impossible."

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm serious, Damon. It was the way she spoke and the way she simply looked at me-"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Bon, you're just paranoid because you're starting to show-"

"Damn it, Damon! Listen to me!"

They books stood, staring at each other shocked to her raising her voice the way she did. Damon's never seen Bonnie yell like that or snap at him that way. And to be honest, he was totally turned on by his little witch standing up for herself.

Bonnie's chest rose up and down and she felt all the energy stand within her. She felt empowered, she felt...free. She never felt anything like it before, she absolutely loved every second of it.

"Damon...I..." she couldn't form the words, she couldn't describe the immense strength A

He instantly rushed to her, worried something was wrong, "What's the matter, Bon? Is it the baby-"

"Damon...I...I have all this power within me..."

A smile broke out on to the soon to be father's face, "It's the baby." his voice was low and ecstatic. He sounded intrigued by the little thing his witch was carrying, the little thing apart of him and her.

Her hands found her stomach as she placed them over her abdomen. The baby must not like it when his or her parent's are fighting. She used her right hand to pull both his Damon's hands on top of hers, so they can feel their child together. No, he or she wasn't moving or kicking, it was to soon for any of that, but they baby held power. Power, both the supernatural's were able to feel.

Damon heard the precious heart beat and inwardly swooned. Without thinking he leaned over and pressed his lips in a chaste kiss to Bonnie's, surprising the young witch, leaving her in a daze.

"I can't wait for our baby to be here, Bonnie..." he admitted, acting as if what he had done seconds before didn't happen at all.

His voice brought Bonnie back to reality. Damon just kissed her. She tried to hide her blush as she bit back the huge grin that threatened to appear as she mumbled, "Me too, Damon."

They were both surprised at how much they had admitted to each other just saying those few simply words. Damon ended up opening up to Bonnie anyway and she found her self falling hard for the psychotic vampire.

Thoughts of Kristen, and college were now out the window and far from their minds as the two of them stood together in silence, just taking a minute, to enjoy the warmth of each other and the power radiating from Bonnie, by their baby.

**A/N- So I want to thank you all so much for the alerts, follows, and reviews! It was close, but I now know whether or not the baby will be a boy or a girl so thank you all for voting you're amazing! And I wanted just to write a light fluff chapter on Damon and Bonnie's growing relationship. **

**And I just need to say, but Did you see TVD last night? OMG, how adorable was BAMON at the end?! I swear that is my new favorite scene in ALL of TVD history now!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time(;**


End file.
